<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entropy by CherryRed (SolRaev)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060707">Entropy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolRaev/pseuds/CherryRed'>CherryRed (SolRaev)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Serpent's Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, But don't tell anyone that, Cunnilingus, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Illumi is becoming... softer, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, traumas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolRaev/pseuds/CherryRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lies came to light and turned Medea's life upside down, but her journey is far from over. Caught between the past that haunts her and dark secrets, her choices could permanently compromise her future.</p><p>Will she accept the path that fate has prepared for her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Serpent's Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peafowl x and x Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with the sequel guys! I won't talk too much bc it's a long chapter, but I'd like to advise you to follow me on Instagram for updates on the story, my account is @madambordeaux. Also, the cover is on my DeviantArt account on the link: www.deviantart.com/pinkkitsu/art/TSC-Entropy-863804037</p><p>THANK U FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT LOVELIES &lt;3</p><p>See u soon,</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tick-tock.</p><p> </p><p>Tick-tock.</p><p> </p><p>Tick-tock.</p><p> </p><p>The clock didn’t seem to be ticking, no matter how the annoying sound it made indicated the opposite. It was as if she was trapped in an eternal cycle where time seemed frozen as if she were in the Northern Seas — an unpleasant experience that would never leave her mind after an old mission. She huffed and massaged her temples, eyes shut tight as she tried to make the migraine that was beginning to form go away. She was extremely bored.</p><p> </p><p>The huge mansion, always so empty, seemed completely uninhabited on that month. Silva and Kikyo, her <em> oh-so-cherished </em> in-laws, were visiting some acquaintances in a business trip, while Kalluto had left for a mission and Zeno simply disappeared a few days later, leaving her alone in that place. Of course, Milluki was also there, but it wasn't as if he <em> actually </em> tried to build some kind of friendship with her; they only saw each other during meals and they were always extremely uncomfortable. Illumi, in turn, was on another contract of his and had stated that he had no idea of when he would return, so Medea was also being deprived of her stoic husband's presence.</p><p> </p><p>Things could not get better.</p><p> </p><p>She sank a little deeper into the soft divan, the light crackling of the fireplace in front of the center table helped her to ignore the clock on the wall. The ginger and lemon tea was already at the ideal temperature for her; neither too hot nor too cold. She took the little white pill next to the cup and put it in her mouth, swallowing it down with the tea right after. Ah, yes, warm and acid, just the way she liked it. She looked at the ivory handkerchief where the pill had been a few seconds ago and sighed, picking up her pen and notebook with little interest once again.</p><p> </p><p>Few were the times when she felt truly comfortable to write or draw something in that place. She didn't like to have anyone watching her when she did it, but she always felt that someone was watching her somehow, so she left her creative impulses aside. Well, at least long enough to see Illumi go. It was only then that she could sit in peace and pour her thoughts into those leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Only then did she feel free enough.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't sure if her husband was aware of the secrets she kept in that little notebook, and although she didn't mind him seeing her drawings, her poems were a completely different story. Because of this she had no option but to write in Dnihipian. It was the only way to keep his secrets safe from him in case he knew about the existence of the object — at least until he learned the language. </p><p> </p><p>Medea faced the flames of the fireplace, red as blood. Red as... <em> No. </em> She swallowed hard and shook her head to keep away unwanted thoughts. She was a married woman now and could not allow herself to ramble so respectfully about Illumi and herself. Instead, she refocused on the paper under her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Traces and lines came together unexpectedly, giving definition to the most diverse kinds of shapes. Curves, circles, lines, all of this came together and gradually gave life and realism to the drawing. Medea saw clearly in her mind what she wanted to pass on to the paper, and she tried to do it with the greatest precision possible. Minimal details were capable of turning a simple sketch into a work of art. </p><p> </p><p>The attention she had given to her work had been so great that she had become detached from everything around her, and only then did time seem to run once again. She was somewhat proud of her progress. Finally, she distanced the notebook a little from her face and tilted her head from one side to the other, analyzing the result carefully. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't bad, but it could definitely be better. There were some mistakes in certain regions and she felt she hadn't managed to accurately give off the same contradictory sensations that inspired her to do it. </p><p> </p><p>“Could it be that I got rusty?” She asked herself out loud. “This is horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is horrible?” </p><p> </p><p>Medea screamed and jumped on the couch, turning herself around to look at the whoever had scared the living daylights out of her. She sighed in relief when she saw her husband, who was watching her impassively. “You frightened me!” She said as she calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi ignored her complaint, opting to sit next to her on the divan. The cedar perfume was beginning to spread through the living room and her body was relaxed slowly. “Ah, is this me?” He inquired taking the notebook from her soft hands. Carefully, the man passed his long, calloused fingers over each trace of the drawing, studying it as a new kind of weapon he could use. Attentive, critical and completely inexpressive. </p><p> </p><p>She felt a lump in her throat. Of all the drawings he could have seen, why did it have to be exactly the one she wasn't satisfied enough with? Damn it. She already felt her core churning with insecurity. She couldn't blame her husband if he hated it, the drawing could have been so, so much better if she had been in a slightly better mood. Why had she even decided to make that thing to begin with?</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes waiting for the harsh criticism, but opened them when she felt Illumi take her hand. “I have to disagree, I can see all the work you put to create this.” He finally spoke. “And I'm flattered that you chose me to be your muse.”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It's nothing but a terrible sketch.”</p><p> </p><p>He arched an eyebrow. “Terrible?” He repeated, a slight unpleased tone in his words. “Nonsense! I can recognize good artists and it's undeniable that you do have talent, Medea.” Her cheeks warmed up when she heard the compliment. </p><p> </p><p>“It could have been much better," she stated, pulling her hand back to herself and averting her eyes to the notebook. “But, unfortunately, it seems that nothing I do these days achieves the result I want.” She huffed and massaged her temples again. “It's getting on my nerves.” She turned once again to her husband, an imperceptible smile on her lips. “Well, never mind that. Anyway, you're early, I thought it would take longer for you to finish it.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi put the notebook on the center table and took off the woolen coat he was wearing, folding it carefully before placing it on the armchair next to the divan.</p><p> </p><p>“The contract needed caution and attention, I had to watch the target for almost three weeks to finally find the right moment.” He stared at her for a few seconds, his face unchanging while he was doing it. “But what matters is that I'm home now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Under his intense gaze, Medea swallowed hard and felt her heart accelerate a little. Suddenly, it seemed that not even the cotton robe was enough to warm his body, even though she was wearing a long-sleeved nightgown under it. Her hands were shaking with the sudden cold. Shivers ran down her spine when he studied the rest of her body from head to toe, stopping for a considerable time at the neckline of the silk nightdress before he proceeded to her long legs. She held her breath when she noticed that his enigmatic black eyes glowed with that spark that only appeared in their intimate moments.</p><p> </p><p>Lust.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi leaned toward her, a hand holding the side of the woman's cheek with gentle firmness, and united their lips in a deep, but slow, kiss. It was full of longing. His other hand climbed toward her soft thigh, squeezing the golden skin harder and harder as the kiss became more and more euphoric. </p><p> </p><p>The white-haired woman, however, seemed reticent in her own actions. Illumi was her husband, the only man she had ever really slept with, and although she wanted him to take her, there was something in her that would not allow her to loosen up for good. The interior of her soul despaired with every movement he made, sometimes her body trembled and her breath would suddenly become heavy. Every time he started those moments it was the same thing; her mind seemed to collapse. On one side, there was the desire to keep going, on the other, there was the desire to keep him as far away from herself as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Because of Dounsak, that had left her in an almost inconceivable state of arousal during most part of their honeymoon, Medea had fully enjoyed their sexual moments, living every one of them as if it were the last. After its effect worn off, however, she finally realized everything that had happened on their first night together. And it disturbed her. The memories always came back when the delicate kisses started to become too intense, and that's when she froze. No matter how gentle her husband was or how incredible the sex continued to be, something always seemed out of place in all that. It was a nuisance. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but wonder if that kind of “punishment” would happen again, if at some point her husband would get angry with her again and turn something good into a nightmare. Or even worse, if there were other more painful ones stored in the assassin's dark mind. Thinking about the mere possibility made her uneasy. She didn't want to experience that suffocating sensation again. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Illumi sensed her fear, because his touches always acted with tortuous delicacy in the beginning, guiding her indecisive mind to the path they both wanted with vagueness. Maybe he had, in fact, reflected on the words she had thrown in his face during the honeymoon and knew that this problem was happening due to his own fault. Maybe he even felt sorry. This, however, she would never know for sure, since it was extremely rare to see him talking about his feelings.  </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, it was visible that he <em> was </em> striving to make her comfortable again, and that was good. It assured Medea that not everything was completely lost. She just needed to give her mind time to associate Illumi’s touched with pleasure and care, and everything would be fine again. No more hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>They separated momentarily, enough for them to catch their breath, and the assassin smirked before lowering his face towards the faint scar on her collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“It's extremely frustrating to spend so much time away from you.” He confided, licking it slowly and watching her hold her breath for a few moments. “There wasn't a single moment when I didn't yearn for your touches.” He gave her a tender and surprisingly chaste kiss, and Medea felt her cheeks warming up. “Did you miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing hard, she looked away from the fireplace and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“M-maybe yes, maybe no. It's not like I don't have other things to occupy my mind with while you’re gone.” The way his eyes tended to sparkle when she acted insolently led her to continue with that cat and mouse game of theirs; she liked to instigate him once in a while. She moved a little to try to create space between their bodies, her breathing becoming even more irregular with the excessive proximity. To her misfortune (or luck), however, the action caused her robe's sleeves to run down her arms, leaving her more exposed to man. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi narrowed his eyes. “Apparently I have been very lenient with you, since you’ve become so petulant while I was away.” With a quick movement, he pulled the thin straps of her nightgown down to, at last, reveal her breasts and she bit her lower lip, trembling with a mixture of excitement and uncertainty. “It's time for a new lesson, you will learn how to treat your husband correctly.” He was about to nibble one of her sensitive pinkish nipples when a loud ring was heard and he shut his eyes tight, sighing loudly.</p><p> </p><p>He distanced himself from Medea and kneeled momentarily between her legs, taking his hand to his pocket so he could pick up his phone. The man sighed aloud as he visualized the name of the contact and accepted the call.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” His voice was more serious than usual, showing his irritation at being disturbed. His eyebrows furrowed immediately, but he did not express any reaction other than that. “No, I am aware of the situation... Yes, I understand, I just got home. I know that.” His mouth pressed into a thin line, his eyes hardening like onyxes as he got up from the divan. “No, this is not part of the deal, Hisoka.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea tilted her head to the side and frowned. She knew about their strange contractual relationship and how the two men always asked each other favors, but she had never seen Illumi deny something he knew could favor him in the future. What could Hisoka have asked him to the point of making him upset?</p><p> </p><p>“This is out of question!” He argued, already beginning to lose his composure. “No. <em> No. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Illumi, what happened?” She was getting worried. Few times had she seen her husband lose his composure (most thanks to things she had done herself) and it never ended well.</p><p> </p><p>He turned in her direction and his eyes softened for a few moments. A few months ago, she wouldn't have thought it was possible to see him expressing anything but disgust and contempt for her, but now she was getting used to the subtle and silent displays of affection. They almost forgot about the man on the other side of the line until he called Illumi’s name again and he averted his gaze, huffing as he heard what his ally was telling him. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he clicked his tongue and passed his hand through the dark strands that stubbornly left the position in which he had placed them. “Alright, fine, but only while I am finishing my side of the agreement.” He granted. “I will leave in up to an hour. I will call you back later.” And hung up.</p><p> </p><p>“Lumi, what does Hisoka want?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to Neandera, I have some things to fulfill for him there.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you just got back!” She protested as she took the hand Illumi had extended in her direction, getting up and raising the top of her nightgown again so they both could start to walk through a corridor. “We didn't even have time to talk properly and you're leaving again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so displeased? I thought you didn't care about my absence.” His face remained imperturbable as always, but his tone of voice showed her that he wanted to tease her a little, reversing their roles from a few minutes ago. He also knew the real answer to the question asked a few moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, she had missed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't,” She lied. “I'm just missing our training.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, unfortunately this will have to wait a little longer.” Medea clicked her tongue with slight irritation, her arms crossed as they continued to walk the numerous corridors of the private wing that had been granted to them. “In the meanwhile you can continue using the machines underground for your exercises, from what I was able to see from the recordings, you have been making progress in the activities I have given you. This is good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Using the machines in the training room is not the same thing.” She murmured. “Besides, I'm completely bored. If only I had some mission in progress I'd be able to really get my adrenaline out, but without that I feel... I don't know, kind of useless, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“You're not useless.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, but it's hard to stay away from the action for so long when a great part of my life has been lived on practically suicidal adventures.” She explained with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you liked to be at home reading your books.” Illumi commented as he opened the large wooden door to the room they shared. “You told me this yourself when you came to live here during the engagement.”</p><p> </p><p>“The point is that I like the action of a mission much more.” She accompanied him to the entrance of the closet, where she leaned against the edge of the door to watch her husband get some clean clothes, his black eyes running through the hangers with the most diverse types of shirts and blouses. “Your blue blouse hangs behind these, same goes for the black one.” He nodded and made his way between the pieces hanging from the rack, removing them and holding them in his arms to finally follow to the pants, underwear and coats.</p><p> </p><p>"The travel bag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same place as always.” She stopped leaning against the door and passed her hand through the ends of her braid. “You know, I may not necessarily need a mission to feel better, maybe just leaving the mansion would make me feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have the whole extension of the property to enjoy, you don't have to stay in here all the time.” He said in his usual aerial and disinterested tone, finishing the pile of clothes and shoes in his arms and leaving the closet.</p><p> </p><p>Medea rolled her eyes, but followed him to the huge double bed where he put his things. It was easily larger than the king-sized models sold in stores and its mattress was extremely comfortable, although not soft enough to be easily deformed; it was framed by delicate and artistic mahogany canopies and almost transparent mint-green curtains, which descended from the ceiling to the floor like a waterfall. The woman leaned her head against the wooden pillar and waited for the man to bring the suitcase to bed to start organizing everything.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don't mean that. I wanted to leave Dentora for a little bit, I wanna go to literally anywhere as long as I could see a different landscape for a few hours.” She put a lock of hair that fell on Illumi’s shoulders back in place, combing the long and silky threads with her fingers. “I could accompany you, what do you think? That way you would have an extra help.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Lumi!” She insisted with a slightly demanding tone. “I swear I won't get in trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>“I already said no, Medea.” turned his face to her, quiet eyes and serene expression. “This is my and Hisoka's business, you must not get involved in this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I can't do it, is that it?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I just don't want you to be pulled into a story that you better not know.” He finished closing his suitcase and arranged his posture, looking at the woman for a few seconds before patting her head. “I'll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>She pouted, making her look slightly like a spoiled little girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go with you.” She asked once more. “Think of it as an early birthday present! I want nothing but a trip with my husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi took some time studying his wife's proposal, his eyes getting narrower by each second they spent in silence. Finally, he nodded slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you can come,” She smiled victoriously, her violet eyes shining like two stars due to the excitement. “But you will not participate in the mission, do you hear me? You won't get involved.” Medea frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is there to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will enjoy the trip and the landscape, as you said you want. It's either this or no travelling.”</p><p> </p><p>Damn Zoldyck, he was always smarter than she expected. She crossed her arms and considered the counterproposal he made, sighing when she decided. “It's not exactly what I wanted, but all right, I accept it. I'll pack my things quickly, get dressed and we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside her, something seemed to stir up with her decision, as if it was a strange omen of some sort. She ignored it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Republic of Neandera was a country with great economic importance, however, it had a much greater recognition in terms of entertainment, since it was there that the most popular place of battle in the world was found: the Heavens Arena. She had never been there, even though Kastro had invited her to visit it with him a few years ago. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing that pleased her, she couldn't stand sports. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, ironically, Medea had ended up there, in front of the huge shining tower. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know for sure what had led her to do that; maybe it was due to the stories Killua and Gon had told her about the time they spent in the place or maybe it was a way to honor the memory of her old (and deceased) almost-boyfriend from her teen years. Or maybe it was simply her curiosity, eager to understand what attracted so many people. Whatever the reason, something incited her to go to that place and she wanted to find out what it was. Illumi hadn't told her anything about not going there, but strangely enough, something bothered her just by looking at the building.</p><p> </p><p>Up close, it was even more imposing than in the photos she had seen online, the glow of the sunset hit the white metal walls and painted them with different shades of purple, orange and yellow, like in a vivid and bright watercolor art. To her, it seemed to be on fire. People who came in and out used several types of cheerinf ornaments, indicating which fighter or fighters they rooted for, and some even formed entire fan clubs. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at her clock. Half past five in the afternoon. If she turned around now and ignored the restlessness in her chest, she could go to the mall that was six blocks ahead and pretend that nothing had happened, since Illumi had said he was likely to be back at the hotel around two or three in the morning. And yet, she hesitated. Medea couldn't leave without knowing why her body had taken her there, she needed to know the mystery surrounding that tower. <em> 'You know what? Fuck it,' </em> she thought and finally walked to the doors of the place.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she entered, her eyes focused on a big screen that announced the fights of the day, from the lowest rankings to the highest ones. One of them, however, caught her attention. It was almost sold out and many people seemed to comment about the match all around her. Well, if she was going to watch one of the fights it was better that it was one that the public at least seemed interested in watching, only then she would be able to define once and for all if this damn thing was worth it or not.</p><p> </p><p>She bought the ticket quickly and started to look for the place indicated on the paper. The elevator that led to the 240th floor was crowded, the noise of loud voices filled the smallest empty spaces in it, annoying her endlessly. Oh yes, that was exactly why she hated sports. They all had small places crowded with strangers who didn't shut their mouths. She hoped the Heavens gave her patience or she would kill everyone there before they even got to the floor they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, when she thought she wouldn't take it anymore, the elevator doors opened and all that crowd was leaving the room, with her right behind it.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help the tiny “Wow!” that left her mouth due to the amazement once she saw the size of the arena and the number of people there. The lights were mostly white, but there were also many colored spotlights among them, passing by the public and returning to the floor where, soon, the fight would take place. The audience sang the names of the participants with enthusiasm and no one seemed in the mood to argue after hearing the name of the person they didn't cheer for. Between the corridors of stairs, salesmen passed with different types of treats, one more attractive than the other. Everyone seemed... happy? Calm? It was surprisingly interesting. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she understood now why Kastro had decided to join that world, even with the risks. Public fame and acclamation outweighed any injury. It was hypnotic.</p><p> </p><p>Another wave of people came out through one of the elevators, coming directly towards her. She got out of her trance and looked at her ticket again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 240, sector C, seat 708. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sector C was next, so she needed to walk a bit more and then she would just have to find her seat. In the meantime, she felt someone being pushed next to her, and momentarily losing balance, bumping into her. The man held her shoulder for a moment, muttering an apology and moving away again as he advanced forward by a few centimeters. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at the place where he had touched and narrowed her eyes. He had put a hand to lean on and, logically, he should have used all his strength to stand and not fall. However, the pressure on the region was too light, almost like being touched by a feather. Ordinary people didn't have such subtle touches, they usually exerted pressure on a part of their hands even if they were trying to be delicate, it was almost impossible to have such control over that detail unless the person had been trained since she was a child in art.</p><p> </p><p>Usually two types of people had such restricted touches: thieves or assassins. </p><p> </p><p>Medea had been a thief for years, she knew that the man who had just touched her had the talent to be either one. However, the big difference between the two groups was that the first one remained agile and delicate even during the moment of theft, while the second one stayed in the shadows until he could land a sudden and deadly blow. Moreover, the way a thief studied someone was faster, they searched for valuable details, while an assassin carefully analyzed their prey for openings to attack.</p><p> </p><p>That man shared that with her, she was absolutely sure.</p><p> </p><p>He distanced himself from her, walking among the rest of the crowd in order to find his place among the audience. His perfume impregnated her nostrils after he disappeared, it smelled of mint and something that reminded her of days in the library, maybe ink or ink. Somehow it was familiar to her, she just didn't know how. </p><p> </p><p>She took her hand to the purse quickly to check if her belongings were still there and sighed relieved when she noticed they did. Medea then marched to row 7 and sat down in her seat, waiting for the match to begin, but soon that same uncomfortable sensation took hold of her body. She paid no attention to what the announcers said about the fighters, nor to the conversations beside her.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Look ahead!' </em> , warned the little voice in his mind. Forward? She frowned, but obeyed and came across the same silhouette she had seen a few minutes ago. The thief. As the spotlight wasn't directly on him, she couldn't distinguish at all his face, but the restlessness in his chest increased to keep the look in his direction. <em> ‘Now concentrate, feel the things around you.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>And then she felt it.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if a wave was throwing itself against her in a storm, completely violent. Medea choked at the same time, her eyes opening in terror as she noticed that it came from the figure that had bumped into her. It was his aura.</p><p> </p><p>She calmed down a little when she realized that although it was dark, his aura didn't seem to want to impose itself on hers or anyone else's, it was as if he wanted to go unnoticed. The woman thought it was strange. Who would have such a strong aura and want to stay in the shadows? This thief must have been really dangerous, she had to keep an eye on him.</p><p> </p><p>He must also have felt it, because he turned his face towards her in the same instant that the colored lights fell on her and his own figure. The man glanced at her before frowning and staring at her with attention. And then she studied him herself. He had black hair like the feathers of a raven and gray eyes like lead, an air of coolness and cunning hovering over them like the mist that formed over the waves of the sea at night, intoxicating and cloudy. A kind of bandage covered his forehead, probably on account of some injury, and he wore a black turtleneck blouse and an overcoat which, under the multicolored lights, seemed to be purple-blue. </p><p> </p><p>The sirens inside her head rang immediately. Ah no. No, no, no, no. She knew that man. Medea got up at once, completely ignoring the complaints of the people who around her, and stormed off up the stairs towards the exit of that floor. </p><p> </p><p>She pressed the elevator button so hard that she thought it would break, but it didn't work because it didn't arrive at the floor no matter what. Medea then looked at the women's bathroom corridor and decided that it would be her shelter until she felt safe enough to leave again. Hurrying among the people passing by, she didn’t even stop to apologize for pushing anyone.</p><p> </p><p>She was extremely close to her goal when a hand suddenly pulled her into the closed hallway, which led to the staff restricted area. She tried to scream, but the hand soon covered her mouth and she had no choice but to step hard on the man's foot, who gave a soft groan of pain. When she was going to push her head back, she felt him let her body go, probably foreseeing what action she would take next, and stumbled back, bumping against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>When she realized she was cornered, Medea put herself in an offensive position. The man, on the other hand, raised his hands in the air in a sign of peace and smiled at Medea with sympathy. </p><p> </p><p>“I am not here to hurt you.” He approached her and opened his arms. “You can attack me if you want to make sure that I am not lyi-”</p><p> </p><p>The blow that landed on his jaw was so hard that she heard the noise of his teeth crawling against each other, loud and sore. Nowhere near satisfied enough, she raised her other fist to hit him again, but he held it with one hand while massaging the wounded area with the other one. He dodged when he saw her trying to use the other fist to punch his face and let her go.</p><p> </p><p>“One was enough, my dear.” He touched his jaw again, a slight sign of pain appearing as he did. “I see that you grew not only in size, but also in strength. Incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, is that any way to talk to an old friend?” He asked serenely.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not my friend.” She practically growled in hatred. “How did you find me?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, his lips curving a little as his eyes stared at her with false delicacy; Medea wanted to punch him a little more. She hated it when he looked at her like that, it made her guts turn in disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“The Universe always has confusing but rewarding paths. I, for example, could never expect to see you again after so many years, I thought you were dead.” He whispered, approaching the woman little by little with the greatest caution possible. “And yet we meet again.” He approached and wrapped a pale strand of silky hair around his finger before raising his hand to touch her face. </p><p> </p><p>Medea kicked his abdomen, pushing him back and creating more distance between their bodies. He didn't sketch a reaction, for he probably expected her to do something like that. She suddenly released her bloodlust, watching as he arched an eyebrow and gave a soft smirk, as if he was proud. Pretentious bastard. And then he released his own, which seemed to want to touch hers, as if he was just greeting her. Like they were familiar with each other. </p><p> </p><p>She gathered her aura back immediately, astonished with such boldness, and spat at his feet, but he only reacted with indifference. Neither of them said anything for a long time, just holding each other's gaze so as not to show weakness; a dispute of predators. A current of air passed through the corridor, making both black and white threads fly around their respective faces, and soon after thousands of voices united in harmony to celebrate some blow given by one of the fighters. Medea lifted her chin and held her purse closer to her body, deciding to put an end to the situation.</p><p> </p><p>She walked towards the man with false calm and confidence, but as soon as she reached his side, she felt her arm being grabbed. She looked forward as if nothing was happening and pulled it back brusquely, her face remaining impassive.</p><p> </p><p>“It's over, Chrollo.” She stated. </p><p> </p><p>He gave a soft, low laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope to see you soon, my beautiful chrysanthemum.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea held on to the urge to scream and kept walking, leaving him alone in the dark and empty corridor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The x Chrysanthemum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Two begins to explore Dhea's memories, which had only been previously mentioned in Cataclysm and this will become frequent in history from now on. If you think you understood Chrollo and Medea's situation due to the past chapter, I assure you that you have not. It's deeper than that.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter, the next one will have much more action, I promise! We will have confusion and intrigue soon.</p><p> </p><p>One more thing: pay attention to the details in the characters' narrative, they will be the cause of surprises.</p><p> </p><p>See you soon, </p><p> </p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sometimes she wondered what she'd done to be there. She had few memories of her life before that place, but still she was sure that she did not deserve such a fate. She was too young to be living in that place, at least that was her point of view; customers, on the other hand, strongly disagreed — fresh, young bodies were always more attractive, they said. They were disgusting, all of them. The girl had seen what they had done to poor Eodor a few moons ago, and with Amalie, and with Vysendha, and the list just seemed to go on as the days and months went by. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She hated that place more than anything. It was full of confusing teachings and tiresome lessons (that would be useless to become the Hunter she so badly wished to be someday) that only got more and more painful with each session. Her childish body had just not been more devastated yet because her time had not yet arrived, Araeso reminded her on every single one of their classes. Perhaps she hated him even more than that shithole. And if that was not enough, there were always the disgusted glances thrown her way.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She did not understand the reason behind that, she always tried to approach others with politeness and kindness, but she was despised no matter what she did. Some seemed envious of the attention she received from her master and preferred to talk behind her back, others, however, were simply disgusted and frightened to see her and preferred to ignore her altogether. So she closed herself in her books. It was the only thing able to make her forget her situation at least for a few moments, only then she could imagine herself sailing away from there, in search of comfort and safety. In search of a dignified life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But there was something else that made her happy, too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come on, I know you can do better!” The melodic voice instructed in an amused tone. “Raise your legs more, I'm not seeing them clearly during your spin.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em> Medea huffed. “I don't want to spin!” She argued, the cheeks already red and sweaty the excessive work.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I see we're in a bad mood today.” The young woman giggled. “I understand you're tired, but you need to learn this new dance by the end of this moon.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Enoull, I don't like dancing!” She insisted, arms crossed in front of her chest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dhea, you know that you will only come back to your piano and harp lessons if you finish this task. Orders of the Master.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And who said I want to learn piano and harp?” She sat on the floor and frowned. “I already know how to sing and play the flute better than girls my age here in the House, why can't I just sit still and draw?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Because you're the Master's treasure,” The girl grimaced when she heard that. “and that means you need to learn as much as possible to become a good courtesan like Grandma Hyo. Isn't that what you want?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, it's not.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The young woman gave a sigh and walked to the grayish wooden stage, sitting by her side and turning her gaze towards her. Her roundish face was speckled with light and dark freckles that spread throughout the rest of her chest and marked most of her alabaster skin, which became even more evident with her constantly rosy cheeks. Her large green eyes, however, possessed immense hardness, and the amount of life experience she had gathered was visible even though she was barely sixteen years old. The curly blue hair were stuck in a high bun and some strands fell next to her face, framing it with grace.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To Medea, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know it's necessary. We are the property of Mr. Araeso and he has invested a lot of money in us, especially in you.” The teen commented. “We could be in an infinitely worse situation if it were not for him, we have to appreciate the fact that we have a roof over our heads, food, clothes and comfort.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But at what price?” The kid answered.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em> Enoull widened her eyes, amazed at the answer, and soon shook her head. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I forget that even though you are only nine years old you are already much more mature than most people here, it's funny.” She murmured. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I'd rather starve on the streets than have to submit to him.” She confessed in disgust. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Medea! If anyone hears this you will be in trouble!” She looked around the place, afraid someone had listened, and turned to the girl then, her tone becoming reprehensible. “Don't ever say that again, you hear me? Lord Araeso is very merciful to all of us, so control your tongue.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Merciful?” She rolled her eyes. “As if. He just wants to sell us like a piece of meat.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And what's wrong with that? It's the least we can do to pay for the favor he did us by buying us.” She stated, her thick eyebrows furrowing immediately. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Favor? We're nothing but properties for him, don't you see that? Our well-being is necessary so that we do not end his business!” She declared angrily. “But I'm not going to be a courtesan. I will not allow him to let me be hurt and touched by these disgusting men and women, like you. “ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em> Medea widened her eyes as soon as she realized the words that had left her lips, swallowing hard soon after. Why did she say that? She had never thought of using her best friend's life and against her, she was in shock with herself. Enoull's gaze momentarily hardened and her lips pressed into a thin, angry line, her posture completely changing in a matter of seconds. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Who do you think you’re talking to, Medea?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I'm sorry, I didn’t meant to... I’m-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have delusions of grandeur, Medea, you are nothing but a child who wants to have more than you already do.” She interrupted her in a serene voice. “Accept that this shit is your reality. You will be sold to the person who gives the highest price when you turn eleven, there is nothing you can do to change that.” The girl looked down, but nodded, already regretting the fact that she had hurt her friend to the point of making her speak like that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Enoull rose from her seat and calmly walked down the stairs leading to the stage, the long white skirt and the tiny golden bells around her hips moving with each step. Upon arriving in her original position, she picked up a small tambourine, raised her arms and turned once again to the girl, making the colored beads of the white bustier shine under the light of the early dawn.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “From the beginning.” The girl nodded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em> Medea marched to her place promptly, trying to get close to her friend’s good side once again. She arranged her posture, standing completely upright as she turned her back to her friend. When the tambourine began to play, she slowly raised her little arms above her head, just like the very rhythm she heard, and then stretched one of her legs to the side, using that as the perfect cue to turn her body around. And then came the swirl, allowing the audience to only see her body’s profile. She hung her body forward, bringing the long pink tulle scarf with her. It flew back with each action and made her look like some kind of fairy, surrounded by softness. </em></p><p> </p><p> <em> And then she spun, and spun, and spun, the fabric curling around her body like a beam of rosy light. The sound got faster and soon her hips, which were still on their early development stages, began to move rhythmically, following the tinkling of the metal. She heard Enoull encouraging her and closed her eyes, determined to conclude that dance as soon as possible for her. Medea would do anything so that she would not be affected by Araeso's anger. </em></p><p> </p><p> <em> The young girl began to move with sinuosity and tried, perhaps not so successfully, to imitate the same sensuality that emanated from the courtesans that she had seen performing that exact same dance. When the tambourine became more aggressive, her hips swirled quickly and she opened her arms, making circular movements with her delicate hands. She spun across the stage once more, the wind pounding against her face and bringing the smell of morning dew with it, and Medea smiled with satisfaction. </em></p><p> </p><p> <em> Suddenly, the music became even louder in an indication of its climax, and Medea understood what she needed to do. With a fluid and precise movement, she used her waist to push her left hip down, and the sound took a minimal pause before she performed the action on her right side, lowering her body more and more as she rolled her belly. Medea frowned. She hated that part. She hated to know that when she did that, dozens of people would make disgusting noises and comments, and look at her with that horribly awful look in their eyes. </em></p><p> </p><p> <em> But fortunately, it was just her and Enoull there. She was safe for now. </em></p><p> </p><p> <em> The pace accelerated again, and she slowly lifted her body, swinging back and forth for a few moments. And then, taking a deep breath, she jumped as high as she could. Still in the air, she bent her body backward, the tulle scarf flying through the air. Her hands landed on the wood as she fell and she had to concentrate so as not to lose her balance, drops of sweat dripping from her neck to the sides of her face. She bent one leg and left the other outstretched in the air long enough to direct both of them toward the ground, using the rest of her strength to stand up once more and bow slightly as the music died. </em></p><p> </p><p> <em> It was finally over. </em></p><p> </p><p> <em> A piercing sound echoed through the place, capturing the attention of the two girls. Enoull turned around and arched an eyebrow, confused once she noticed that they had been observed for who knows how long, and placed herself in front of the girl, shielding her from the unknown person’s view. “Who's there? This area is restricted to members of the Pleasure House, get out immediately.” She ordered firmly. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I apologize for the inconvenience, I've never been here before and somehow got lost.” Answered a soft, slightly hoarse voice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then, when the man appeared, his loud and confident footsteps reverberating in her ears, Medea noticed that Enoull's posture changed completely, becoming minimally friendlier. Still, with the young woman right in front of her eyes, she couldn't see who the said man was. “Your music is incredibly captivating, I only realized it was pulling me through the corridors once I got here, you certainly have talent with instruments. Would you mind telling me your name?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “T-thank you. I, uh, am known as a Hare here in Lys.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nice to meet you.” He seemed to bow briefly and Enoull giggled. “What about the little girl who was dancing?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, her name is Chrysanthemum, she's still an apprentice.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em> He briefly leaned to the side and smiled. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Hello, little Chrysanthemum.” </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her eyes shot open and she immediately sat up gasping for air, her cheeks stained with thick, cold tears. Sobs escaped her lips, high and desperate, and her hands rose to her own arms to grab them, trying to find a way to assure herself it was nothing but a nightmare. She was no longer in Lys, she told herself, heart beating frantically inside her chest. No, she wasn't there anymore. It was her head playing mind games with her again.</p><p> </p><p>Trembling and reluctant, her eyes scanned the place for a few moments, calming down a bit upon noticing that she was in the hotel room. Cleaning her face with the palms of her hands, she turned to the small digital alarm clock next to the bed, narrowing her eyes due to the pitch-black darkness in which the room was filled with. It wasn't even two in the morning yet. She had gotten back so emotionally shaken that when she finished bathing she didn’t even eat anything. She simply threw herself on the bed and slept for six hours straight.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she removed the covers from her lap and walked towards the bathroom. She turned on the lights, not caring that she had left the door open, and soon began to fill the white bathtub with cold water — her body was too hot and if she opted for a warm bath, she would undoubtedly feel terrible. As much as she wanted to go back to bed, Medea knew she couldn't sleep, not after that dream, or rather, that memory. She poured one of the bath bombs that the hotel had provided into the water, feeling the delicate scent of lavender spread throughout the place, and finally stripped off her gray pajamas (which were already wet with so much sweat).</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she got in the tub, her skin shivered due to the temperature difference and she let a sigh escape from her lips, adjusting herself so she could relax. She closed her eyes and reclined her head back, the noise of her own breathing was the only thing she could hear. Despite being seemingly serene, Medea couldn't be more unfocused. Her mind wandered off and, eventually, it returned to whom she least wanted to think of at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo.</p><p> </p><p>In ten years of her new life, Medea had never imagined that she would ever see him again. To be completely honest, she didn't even think of him, it was as if he had completely disappeared from her mind. She had hoped that he would forget her on the last time they saw each other, but that was not what had happened. The chances of bumping into that man out of nowhere in a place she had never been before were slim, so how could the bastard manage to do that? And what was he doing in that tower? He had never shown any special interest in sports; however, considering that nothing she <em> thought </em> she knew about him before turned out to be true, Medea wouldn't be surprised if he was, in fact, a fan of combats.</p><p> </p><p>She held her breath and submerged her body completely, feeling the pearlescent strands loosen from the messy bun and float around her face, gently tickling her skin. Whenever this type of memory disturbed her, Medea liked to be surrounded by water, no matter where she was; the shortness of breath mixed with the feeling of numbness made her feel on the verge of death. It was an attempt to silence her thoughts, to force herself to be less agitated due to the lack of oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>When her head began to ache and spin, she returned to the surface and allowed herself to breathe again. Still with closed eyes, she hugged her own legs and let her fingers play with the foam that covered the water. No one but herself had control of her life, she thought she rested her face on her knees, much less ghosts. Her fate was exclusively hers. She was focused on repeating her mantra, and only realized someone was observing her as soon as she was no longer able to smell the scent of lavender. The scent of Cedar invaded her nostrils slowly, but intensely.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned back against the white ceramic and opened her eyes, turning to the door and blinking at Illumi before a faint smile appeared on her lips. He carelessly stared at her for a few seconds, but finally took off his own shoes and began to undress without a shred of shame at being watched.</p><p> </p><p>Butterflies became more and more frequent every time he was around, floating inside her chest in an uncomfortable way, but she couldn’t blame her body. Illumi was undeniably beautiful. Prominent cheekbones allied to big feline eyes and small, yet soft (and, oh, so kissable), pink lips made up the most elegant masterpiece she had ever seen, especially when the long, dark hair framed his face. Medea liked to look at him and study every trace of his body, every curve of his muscles, and the subtle expressions he displayed. She couldn't get enough of it.</p><p> </p><p>Medea felt the first sparks of arousal form at her core when he looked at her under his thick eyelashes, and she bit her lower lip, the thoughts about her past being readily forgotten. Between her legs, her insides began to pulsate, hot and eager after so many weeks without intimate contact with the assassin. She loved to look at Illumi, that was a fact, but nothing compared to seeing that magnificent face, always so inexpressible, blushing and writhing in pure pleasure on top of her. Oh, yes, it was at that moment that she most liked to look at her husband. Seeing him in a vulnerable state as he clung to her body was like winning a competition she had worked so hard for — unthinkably encouraging.</p><p> </p><p>He approached the bathtub and finally entered it, sitting across his wife, who kept watching him intently. Medea extended her arms towards him, asking him to approach her with her hands. With a slight tilt of his head to the side, Illumi did as he was asked, analyzing her restless posture with curiosity before his eyes ran through the expanse of the woman's body, now completely shiny due to water and foam.</p><p> </p><p>Medea ran her hands over the two black strands that fell on his shoulders, placing them behind his ears, and rested her fingers on his cheeks as the distance between their faces narrowed. Her lips tingled when they touched his and she can't help but smile lightly as she tasted black tea, lemon and vanilla. It was so nice and so unique, so typical of him. Her heart accelerated in her chest, but she kept the calm and slow pace, she had no reason to hurry anything; it was just the two of them at that moment. Illumi's hands ran up to her waist and held her firmly as she wrapped her own around his nape.</p><p> </p><p>That was more than a kiss, it was a silent confirmation that she was safe. By touching him, she was sure that she was no longer on her memories’ realm, but on the real and tangible one, where no one would hurt her, nor betray her trust again, let alone use her anymore. And especially where Araeso, Enoull and Chrollo were nothing more than ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>She was safe.</p><p> </p><p>She felt Illumi's hands leave her waist and rise to her shoulders, cutting off the kiss for a couple of seconds. When she opened her eyes, seeing the serious and, in a way, worried countenance he displayed, was the moment she noticed her own tears and the tremor in her body. And then she collapsed completely.</p><p> </p><p>The crying that escaped her was as intense as that of her awakening, but slightly less erratic. She wasn't being taken by surprise by the thoughts regarding Proyca, but somehow they seemed more painful now that she was sure it was all just a nightmare. As if only now she was comfortable enough to let her emotions flow.</p><p> </p><p>To admit that she was afraid.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to dry her eyes with the backs of her hands, but no matter how much she repeated the action, more and more tears poured down her face. She stared at Illumi through the blur caused by tears and felt an awful feeling in her chest. If he could barely understand his own emotions, how did she expect him to react to someone else's breakdown?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I…” She took a deep breath, counting to three mentally, before proceeding. “That's not what you expected when you got in this bathtub, is it?” Medea tried to smile, but a sob escaped her lips again and she leaned against the ceramic wall behind her, covering her face with her hands and positioning her head back.</p><p> </p><p>She felt icy hands touch her wrists, cautiously pushing them away so Illumi could see her face. His black eyes stared at her with apprehension, a crease between his eyebrows, and narrowed for a few seconds as Medea struggled to contain her noises. He held her face gently, the eye contact suddenly even more intense than before, and she couldn't help but lean against his hand in search of more contact.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” The seriousness in his voice in no way matched the delicate and almost affectionate touch that his thumb traced over the golden skin. Medea just shook her head and put a hand over his, squeezing it hard while interlacing their fingers, struggling to continue in silence. “Medea, what happened?” He asked again.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled him to herself in a tight embrace, but Illumi did not move to get out of the grip, on the contrary, he wrapped her with his arms and turned their bodies around so he could lean against the tub and she could rest on him. Medea sat on his thighs and rested her face on his pectorals, gradually relaxing. His heart beat had a constant and quiet rhythm, different from her own, which seemed too restless.</p><p> </p><p>“Lumi.” She called, slightly calmer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… Whenever you start something I get reluctant and today, when I finally tried to take the initiative, this mess happened. This was not exactly how I planned to start the day before my birthday.” She sighed and deposited a soft peck right above his heart. “Sorry, hubby.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's alright.” He ran his fingers through the white strands that had come loose from the damp bun, putting each of them on their proper place, and placed his hand on the curve of her back. “Will you tell me what caused that?” She giggled and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You never give up, do you?” She raised her body a little and kissed his jaw with affection, soon sinking her face into the curve between his neck and shoulder. “I'm fine now, it was nothing. And thank you for being by my side, I make the worst decisions when I'm alone.” He lowered his hand to her soft thigh, squeezing it hard enough to make her gasp and swallow hard. “Illumi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn't want to have sex anymore.” She babbled as he moved his fingers to the exact point where her thigh met her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said that.” Underneath the distracted way of speaking, there was an amused tone that she only had the pleasure of hearing in very specific situations, and fortunately, that was one of them. “You were crying, my role as your husband is to comfort you, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea stared at her husband, whose eyes were dark with lust, obviously, but also with a hint of sincerity about his words. She looked down at the path that his slender and calloused fingers traveled underwater along her skin, lingering a little between her pubic area and the bone of her hip, at the place where his aura mark remained invisible — at least until Illumi moved over it, when it began to take color and shape again, showing the tiny dragon there. She bit her lower lip as she felt him touch her outer lips, separating them as he searched for her clit and began to caress it.</p><p> </p><p>The white-haired woman closed her eyes, focusing only on the motion on her flesh, and opened her legs a little to make his access easier. Illumi rubbed her hooded pearl clockwise, in the way she liked it, and saw when the young woman squirmed slightly on his lap. Her eyebrows furrowed due to the delicate movements that only intensified more and more, but somehow managed to remain tortuously slow. A delicious teasing. He slightly tilted his face forward until he stopped in front of her bust and looked at her deep in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll take care of you.” Whispered the assassin before taking her right breast into his eager mouth, feeling her gasp.</p><p> </p><p>He forced the tip of his wet tongue against the nipple, taking advantage of its firm texture and then bit lightly. Without any hurry, he licked the contour of the breasts, sucking all the golden skin that had assumed reddish shades.</p><p> </p><p>Her head began to fight the same old battle between desire and fear, and as a result, she didn’t allow a single moan or whimper to leave her mouth. Should she let him continue? Should she make him stop? She had missed him so much for the last three weeks and felt so horny, she wanted him to fuck her so badly. And he <em> had </em> said he'd take care of her, right? If she wanted to stop hesitating and begin to loosen up again, she had to trust her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi thought the long lack of reaction was weird, so he stared at her, watching how she bit her lips hard, trying to restrain herself. He smirked. That's how he liked to leave her, on the threshold between indulging in her own pleasure and keeping her pride intact.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to hide your own sounds of pleasure?” Illumi teased. “It's no use, these perked tits show me how horny you truly are.” He cruelly pinched the nipple that he hadn’t sucked, and Medea could not contain the loud moan nor the slight rolling against his skilled fingers. “Besides, it's not like I've never heard you, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed his fingers toward her inner lips until he reached her entrance, which he circled slowly. <em> Fuck the indecision, </em> she thought. Medea tried to move so that he would finally penetrate her, but Illumi stopped her with his other hand, holding her hip in place. She let out a whine and stared at him through half-lidded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Lumi, please…” Her cheeks’ color matched the one on her abused nipples, crimson red.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked with false ignorance.</p><p> </p><p>Medea peered at him through her long platinum eyelashes, a pout in her swollen lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Play with me, it's been so long since I last felt you.” She pleaded in a needy tone.</p><p> </p><p>“And where are your manners? Is that how you ask for something?” The sly smile that appeared on his lips only turned her on even more, and her body got hotter immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sir, I promise I'll be polite.” Assured the woman, placing a kiss on his soft and warm lips. “Please put your finger inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just my finger?” He tilted his head to the side, feigning confusion.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but let out a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, sir, I want something longer and much, <em> much </em> wider within me.” She winked suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>She took her hand to her husband's groin, her fingers running the entire length of the partially stiffened cock. Overpowered by her own desire, she took it in her hand delicately, its thickness making it impossible for her to even close her fingers around the hard flesh. Her wet hand went up and down eagerly around him, jerking him hard.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I think I prefer this at once.” A dark chuckle escaped Illumi, who removed his hand from the pulsating slit and led it to her round ass. “May I mount you, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is my little whore feeling nostalgic?” He inquired with slight irony, teasing her a little more.</p><p> </p><p>"A bit," She agreed, scratching his alabaster skin with her long nails. “but this way you go so much deeper, I can barely hold myself for long before cumming.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi narrowed his eyes and smirked softly, in an almost feline expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” He granted, a glimmer of excitement on his gaze as he approached her ear, which he nibbled lightly before continuing: “ride me the way only you know how to, but I want to feel this thick ass rubbing on me this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea nodded anxiously, turning around in the blink of an eye, the tub water rippling and making noises with the action. His hand went up to her hip to bring her closer again, and, once she felt the already hard member poke her cheeks, she raised her body so that he could guide himself into her. Her heart beat fast in her chest and her hands shook a little as they grabbed Illumi's arms, but she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed the firm, hot tip back and forth against her slit, parting it a little more to fit it in. When he finally succeeded, he held his cock by the base and guided her down carefully, feeling the way the soft, wet walls squeezed and pulsed around his shaft, trying to resist him. He frowned as he realized how tight he got with every millimeter he progressed. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?</p><p> </p><p>Medea's posture stiffened and her knuckles turned white, which he quickly noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” She shook her head, leaning her back against her husband's torso, trying to normalize her heavy and irregular breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No... Uhn, I…” She winced in pain, but took a deep breath and spread her legs further. “I just need a second, let me get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, guiding one of his hands to her sensitive bud, massaging it with the same delicacy as before as Medea regained her breath, her lips pressed in a thin line and eyebrows furrowed due to the pain. She cursed the moment she had started doing the intimate exercises she had learned in Lys, it was their fault that Illumi could barely get into her right now and she could feel her entrance clenching hard to force him out. For a moment she thought that maybe giving up was the best option, it would hurt less. But on the other hand, she needed to get rid of that resistance, so the more she fucked, the better.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, she lowered her body cautiously again, droplets of sweat dripping down her temple, and Illumi almost hissed in pleasure when she kept going. His fingers only intensified his movements, feeling her squeeze him once more and whimper softly. “No matter how much I fuck you, you’re still tight as hell.” He commented.</p><p> </p><p>“A whore has her secrets, hubby.” She remarked and soon grunted in pain as she felt more of his arousal entering her. Illumi deposited a kiss on her temple, taking the hand that was on her hip to one of the rosy nipples, trying to distract her a little more. “Holy fuck, I forgot how big you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're doing well, you’re almost there now.” He nibbled on her ear, hearing her moan with pleasure for the first time in some time. “You look so beautiful with my cock widening this tight little cunt of yours.” She moaned again, her walls struggling to accommodate him. “So good to me… You want to be good to me, don't you, little slut?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded as she kept lowering her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-es, I… do.” Illumi's caresses and words were the only things she focused on at that moment, they were her motivation to keep going down, regardless of the pain throbbing at her insides.</p><p> </p><p>    Tired of suffering little by little, she decided that the best option was to face the situation as a bandage and tear it off — in this case, stick it in — at once to end the suffering definitively. Holding on the edges of the tub, Medea counted to five. And she forced herself down. Her movement was so strong and fast that she could see stars flying in front of her eyes, Illumi's moan and the noise of water splashing on the ground being almost completely ignored as she regulated her breathing. </p><p> </p><p>    Her pussy burned with the stretch, but at least the worst had passed. His cock pulsed with vigor within her, each of the veins surrounding it massaging her walls delicately. She moaned loudly. There was nothing that could compare to being filled up to the brim, she simply adored it.</p><p> </p><p>    She tilted her head back, resting it on her husband's left shoulder and kissing his jaw a few times. </p><p> </p><p>"I've missed you very much these past few weeks, Medea." Illumi confessed.</p><p> </p><p>"Same here, hubby." She raised her hips and lowered them again, very slowly at first. "Especially this."</p><p> </p><p>    He gave a low chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't wait to touch you again." Medea rolled her hips languidly, the way she knew that pleased him the most, getting up minimally before sitting down hard. "<em> Fuck </em>, Medea!"</p><p> </p><p>"What, do you like that?" Asked the woman with false innocence as she turned her face to observe her husband's reactions. </p><p> </p><p>    He had his eyes closed, a deep crease between his furrowed eyebrows and his usually pale cheeks were already tinted scarlet. Medea smiled triumphantly. She repeated the action even more forcefully, hearing him growl as he brought his hands to her waist and assisted her in her libidinous movements, generating small waves on the surface of the water. The sweet melody of moans soon filled the bathroom, and they intertwined with the sound of water and foam escaping through the edges of the white bathtub as Medea's interior was attacked in the most delicious and precise way possible.</p><p> </p><p>    With each bounce of Medea's body, Illumi thrusted upwards in return, greatly increasing the pleasurable impact they felt. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the long black strands falling over her hands, escaping through her fingers; she enjoyed the moments when she could touch his hair, it was so soft and silky that it tickled her skin as it dripped over it. </p><p> </p><p>    With a certain deeper thrust, Medea cried out in satisfaction, eyes rolling back and lips curling faintly in a smile as she muttered a few curses at Dnihipian. </p><p> </p><p>"I was getting worried about the lack of the unknown words." He pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you miss it, <em> ndachy adtop </em>?" she squeezed her walls hard as she bounced with even more intensity, hearing him swear and moan.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> You fucking slut </em>." His nails pierced the flesh of her waist and she just moaned at the act.</p><p> </p><p>    The two knew each other well enough to know that it only increased their arousal.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you punish me if I do it again, <em> Lumi </em>?" His dick twitched and throbbed in her pussy, as it always did when she appealed to that nickname.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea barely had time to assimilate what was happening due to how fast the situation unfolded. When she realized, she was already with her back pressed against the bathtub, and its water had already poured from all sides and had a much lower volume than the initial one. Illumi no longer filled her, but her core begged him to do it soon. Beside her head were the assassin's arms, but nothing made her feel more trapped than his predatory gaze; she was in <em> trouble </em>. </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi didn't say anything to her, but the way he held her face between his fingers tightly was enough for her to understand the message and nod. <em> Don't take your eyes off me. </em>He slowly forced his aching cock into the young woman, feeling inch by inch being grabbed by that hot little hole. Medea was so slicked that he slid more easily than before, which served to make them moan loudly as soon as their thighs touched one other. Although he was ready to punish her, he preferred to enter her calmly. Medea thought he probably wanted to take advantage of every move before getting into the frenzy they enjoyed so much.</p><p> </p><p>    He began to thrust in and out calmly, so as to torture both, listening to the noise of water pouring further into the bathroom floor and serving as a soundtrack to the obscene sounds that left Medea's lips. Her breasts swayed with each thrust, following the increasing rhythm that his hips dictated. She was wide-eyed, arms wrapped around his neck, breathing aloud as she supported one of her legs over the edge of the tub to better receive him. Submissive and obedient the way he liked.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea wrapped Illumi's hip with her other leg, pulling him to herself in a silent request, so he stopped holding himself and gave her a provocative smile. And then he thrusted in with all his might. She rolled her eyes and gave a high-pitched whimper, definitely surprised at the change of pace — but not less pleased. The pressure on her lower belly intensified with each of his thrusts, and she knew it wouldn't be long before the climax came. </p><p> </p><p>"Lumi!" The woman screamed as her body trembled with each harsh and aggressive movement, her wet insides squeezing him more and more, indicating that the climax was approaching. "Gimme more, please! Harder, harder, <em> harder!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to cum already,  slut?" He asked mockingly, the sweat making his dark hair stick to his fair skin. "Quite faster this time, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't felt you in a long time, Sir!" She replied, cheeks flushed like a rose. "Please, I need to feel you filling me with your load, making me drip with your seed as I cum on your dick!" Her eyes were watery and her thighs were starting to have little spasms.</p><p> </p><p>    His gaze darkened when he heard those words and he intensified his movements even more — if that was possible. The kiss he initiated was completely carnal, full of need and complicity, and deep as the way his cock explored Medea. The moans were exchanged even at that moment, nothing could stop the sounds they made. Their tongues intertwined as if it were the first and last touch they would exchange for the rest of their lives. They had opposite personalities, that much was true, but they complemented each other in sex like no one else.</p><p> </p><p>    He broke off the moment, a strand of saliva connecting their lips, and looked down, over the remaining water and foam, studying the way he moved in and out of the woman's interior. Medea took one hand to her clit, stroking herself quickly as she felt Illumi's hips begin to waver a little. He, like her, was close to the end.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to fill you with my seed?" He asked, voice thick and hoarse with pleasure. "Do you want me to coat your walls white? Want to feel it oozing out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Medea wrapped her other leg around him, helping him go deeper. "Please, sir, gimme your load, I need it so bad!"</p><p> </p><p>"You like being marked by me, don't you?" She nodded desperately, increasing the pace of her fingers so that she could undo the feverish knot about to untie in her womb. "Then I'll give you what you want, dearest."</p><p> </p><p>    <em> Dearest </em>? </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi had never called her that, it was always either extremely vulgar terms that excited her to the last strand of hair or simply her name. Dearest, on the other hand, was… Definitely out of the ordinary and borderline weird. Should she worry about it? Medea was going to speak up, but he plunged so deep into her that the air disappeared from her lungs, her spine arched, and her eyes rolled with pleasure. Her cunt clenched around him instantly, and he cussed, feeling her tighten further. She scratched his back hard as her walls convulsed around his thick length, milking it greedily.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi thrusted as far as he could inside her, his muscles stiffening completely as he heard the woman moan his name in pure ecstasy. As soon as she saw his countenance transform, she took his lips in an affectionate and delicate kiss, feeling him release into her with the same abundance as ever. His nails were buried in her curvy thighs, but she didn't care. The important thing was that they were together and satisfied after so long.</p><p> </p><p>    She broke off the kiss slowly, giving him little pecks before separating completely to observe his relaxed and relieved face, as she always liked to do after an orgasm. He pressed his forehead against hers, catching his breath with serenity. His flushed cheeks were slightly sweaty, as was the rest of his body, and his hair was completely messy. Medea suspected that she herself was not much better.</p><p> </p><p>    When he finally opened his eyes again, facing her with that softness that became more and more common, Illumi carefully sat up again. His focus now was to prevent the loss of excess sperm, because, since they were surrounded by water, it was inevitable that a minimal part would escape. Medea watched him get out of her carefully, smiling with  amusement when he frowned upon noticing the whitish droplets  that had trickled out into the water. He hated it when it happened.</p><p> </p><p>    With a sigh, he looked around the bathroom  and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I think we made a huge mess." He commented in a distracted tone, causing her to let out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Water evaporates, Illumi, don't worry so much about it." She yawned, drawing his attention to herself again. </p><p> </p><p>"What was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sleepy."</p><p> </p><p>"You should take a bath." He opened the tap to let the tub fill up again, while she let out a grumble.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm too tired to clean myself up and walk to bed, let me sleep here."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll bathe you." She arched an eyebrow in his direction, confused and surprised by the offer. "Then I'll take you to bed, you need to rest."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that serious?"</p><p> </p><p>    He put a white strand behind her ear, eyes serious and hard like when he talked about business. "Of course."</p><p> </p><p>    Medea studied him for a few seconds, pondering the proposal, and finally nodded. A small tired smile formed on her lips and she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, hubby, I'll take your offer." She declared. "But you have to promise me one thing."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"That you won't leave my side while I sleep." He seemed to have been taken by surprise by the request, but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise." Illumi assured her.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea closed her eyes and took a deep breath before allowing sleep to envelop her. As long as she had Illumi by her side, no ghost would disturb her again.</p><p> </p><p>    She was safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GLOSSARY:</p><p> </p><p>✻ Ndachy adtop: my husband</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>What will be Chrollo's importance in Medea's past? What will his presence entail for her future? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned in the next chapters~</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Insta: @madambordeaux</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reveries x and x Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ONE MONTH OF HIATUS, BUT I'M BACK! I was very busy with college stuff and needed some time to stabilize myself emotionally before continuing with the fic, I apologize if I forgot to tell you here in the notes (but I did it on Instagram, so follow me there to see the updates!!!).</p><p>The important thing is that now you new stuff coming! I will write two chapters for Illumi every two chapters of Medea's point of view, new characters will be introduced, new couples are arriving and, of course, many family affairs will happen s o o n :)</p><p>I created a playlist for Illumi and Medea on youtube and put the link on my Instagram profile (@madambordeaux), so feel free to listen to it if you want to dive into the couple's vibe 🥰</p><p>This is it, thank you so much for the support!</p><p>See you soon,</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her chest rose and fell so imperceptibly that only his attentive eyes were able to guarantee that the woman was alive, although one could expect otherwise. She didn't move at all ever since he had placed her there, already sound asleep and recently cleaned; she was as static as a statue. A distressed one for that matter. During the night, he watched how her face twisted in disgust or discomfort occasionally, not even a slightly uneven breathing went unnoticed. </p><p> </p><p>And still, he was sure Medea wouldn't tell him about what ran through her mind once she woke up. </p><p> </p><p><em> What a stubborn woman </em>, he thought to himself. She was too headstrong to open up about what bothered her and her ego certainly didn't allow her to admit that she hadn't been her usual self earlier either. Witnessing her breakdown had worried him for two reasons: one, Medea almost never showed emotional vulnerability (what only made him more alert), and two, that could affect her hormones. Unbalanced hormones, as everyone knew, caused terrible outcomes to one's body…</p><p> </p><p>And made any attempts on conceiving a child harder. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi stared at her covered belly and her curves; still as feminine and delicate as ever, but bearing no sign of pregnancy. For now, at least. Ensuring his family's future was his most important priority, and, with all honesty, it was his biggest mission — or else he wouldn't have any use to the Zoldyck clan.</p><p> </p><p>His children would be nothing but objects, or even property if you will, for his family, just like himself. They would have no purpose besides protecting and taking care of Killua's kids, nor would they have other desires that weren't securing their cousins until they inherited their father's title. The children would be servants, nothing more. All because the position of heir wasn't his any longer. </p><p> </p><p>Participating in events of many families like his own, with ties all over the criminal underworld, made him realize how different the Zoldyck succession line was; he couldn't recall anything like it in the books he read growing up nor in the distant places where he'd been to before. It was simple: the firstborn was the heir. Therefore, logically, that should be him, right? </p><p> </p><p>However, the way a Zoldyck heir was legitimized was unlike all the things he had previously learned. Illumi didn't have his father or grandfather's light-colored hair, his personality, albeit shaped by both men, in no way resembled theirs; even his Nen type was the polar opposite to theirs! How could he hope that Killua, so miraculously similar to all the family leaders that had come before, so full of potential and talent, wouldn't be labeled as the true heir? </p><p> </p><p>Zeno, Silva and Killua had been intrinsically woven by fate, completing each other with precision as to create the huge Zoldyck tapestry. Sometimes he wasn't able to distinguish them all; they were birds of a feather. They were powerful, determined, <em> perfect </em>. </p><p> </p><p>And Illumi was none of that. </p><p> </p><p>All those years being trained to achieve the best version of himself couldn't compare to Killua's natural capacity, and Illumi knew his brother would be infinitely superior to him once he reached his current age. Maybe he'd even surpass his father and grandfather as he got older. Huffing briefly, he felt his brows furrowing ever so slightly due to the focus required by his thoughts. His love for Killua was obvious, not even the boy could deny it, but he couldn't help getting irritated. Never with the teen, of course, but with the situation instead. </p><p> </p><p><em>How come you're not the heir? </em>Medea asked him once during a conversation they had regarding the family members' responsibilities, her face showed genuine confusion and curiosity as she studied him. <em>Aren't you the eldest and over all fittest one to take this role? </em>Illumi just stated that he lacked his little brother's qualities and the topic soon died off, though the spark of dissatisfaction in her eyes due to the vague answer didn't fail to be noticed by him. Ever since then, the question echoed in his mind when everything was quiet and calm. </p><p> </p><p>Who else could succeed his father properly so that the family's business would be kept in line, if not for himself?</p><p> </p><p>Even if Killua fitted the requirements to inherit the position of head of the family, the boy had no interest in doing so. Milluki was too unstable and volatile to do it correctly and would most likely end the clan’s legacy in less than two years — and he was being generous to pretend it’d take that long. He doubted Kalluto had any desire to become the heir, specially now that he had joined the Spider. And Alluka… Well, <em> definitely no. </em></p><p> </p><p>But Illumi… Thinking of the possibility made him bite his lower lip in anticipation. Illumi could, if only that was allowed to him again. He’d always taken his responsibilities seriously anyway, he surely wouldn’t disappoint his family; the influence and power the Zoldycks held would be maintained, of course, and perhaps he could expand their ties just like he had once-</p><p> </p><p>An excruciating pain suddenly spread through his body, causing him to sit up immediately as the air escaped his lungs. There were white dots floating in the corners of his vision, so he shut his eyes as he gripped the sheets hard, and he bit the inside of his cheek to try to regain his composure. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt something like this, it was almost as if he was going back to his early training days. After what seemed like hours, but were in fact mere seconds, the pain simply subsided, as if it had never existed.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi let go of the white fabric slowly and opened his eyes again, struggling a bit to breathe while he stared at the room’s plain wall. When his body finally calmed down once more, he combed his hair with his fingers and turned his face to Medea.</p><p> </p><p>It was too pretentious of him to wish to become the heir once more, the simple fact that he had even thought about it was absurd. No, being responsible for protecting the legitimate heir was enough for him, it was an honorable task and he would be able to keep on eye on Killua to make sure he would follow the right path until he succeeded their father. And his own children would do the same someday.</p><p> </p><p><em> His children. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He felt his heart beat faster inside his chest as he imagined Medea laying beside him with a serene countenance, heavier breasts and her swollen belly outlining the sheets. The sign her body had welcomed his seed inside her depths, marking her once and for all as his wife. A tiny smile formed on his lips. He couldn’t wait to see her heavy with his child.  </p><p> </p><p>The sunshine entered through the gaps of the drapes and partially illuminated the dark room, and by how warm they made the room feel he assumed it was almost eight in the morning. He knew there was a clock on the bedside table, but he didn't care to check the time. He had no contracts or plans for the rest of the day anyway. It was just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>As if feeling the weight of her husband's gaze over her figure, Medea stirred a bit and turned her face to the side, eyelids flickering briefly before opening. And there were those enchanting amethyst eyes. They never failed to charm him, shining with emotions that he had always been deprived of. She smiled lazily and took her hand to his forearm, caressing the pale skin as she yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“You really stayed by my side.” Her voice was minimally raspy, but she still sounded surprised.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his fingers through her pearly locks, brushing them away from her face before he lowered them to her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling any better?” Medea nodded, leaning towards his warm touch just like a feline.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got a bit of a headache," His brows knitted together, forming a small crease between them, which soon disappeared once her warm lips touched the back of his hand on a chaste kiss. “but it’s nothing a cup of coffee can’t help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s alleviating.” She giggled and took a hand to her lips, trying to hide a smile. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alleviating.” Repeated the woman. “Only a really pompous person would say something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He arched an eyebrow. “Pompous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you become all serious when you use these hard words. Sometimes it reminds me of a…” When she suddenly stopped, he tilted his head to the side as if waiting for her to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>Medea stared at her husband, trying to find the exact comparison to what she meant and once she finally did it, her eyes widened immediately. It was obvious how hard she wanted to keep a straight-face, but she only managed to fail miserably. What started as a small giggle only became louder by the second, turning into an uncontrollable laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“A robot!” He frowned, visibly annoyed at the resemblance his wife pointed out. “I’m so sorry, I, I can’t…” She tried to calm down, but it wasn’t working, soon tiny teardrops formed in the corners of her eyes and she tilted her head back as she laughed. “Stop, I can’t do it, I’m, oh Heavens!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, seriously?” Illumi continued to look at her in his usual calm manner. “In this case, I suppose you wouldn’t want to travel with a pompous man to celebrate your upcoming birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, I do!” She hurried to say, cheeks still tinted rosy due to laughing so much. “Where are we heading off to?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Northern part of Neandera, the prairies are quite calm and they have the best farms in the continent.” Explained as he got up from the bed and walked towards his travel bag to get some new clothes. “There’s a small vineyard that I want to take you to, their wine is simply exquisite.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes glimmered with child-like excitement, as if she was a little girl opening a present during Christmas. It was funny. Medea rose from the mattress and practically ran towards him, her naked body being partially illuminated as the light hit her golden skin. “Will we be able to taste <em> all </em>the wine from their cellar?” The simplicity of the question made him laugh slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” He picked the clothes he wanted to wear and turned to her. “after all, the vineyard will be exclusively ours during the weekend.” Dark eyes narrowed when they found her light-colored ones, a mischievous spark flickering suddenly across them. “But that’s not the main reason for our trip.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea arched a brow and got a little closer to him, arms crossed in front of her body. “What do you intend to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s say that having sufficient open space can be rather tempting and convenient when someone drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s why! You wanna get me drunk to take advantage of me!” A smirk appeared on her lips as she teased him. “Wanna use my poor body for your own selfish pleasure, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like you dislike the treatment I give you.” Declared him as he tilted her chin upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you! I’m a lady, you know?” Delicate fingers were wrapped around his nape, making him approach her even more.</p><p> </p><p>“And since when does that stop you from moaning like a bitch for me?” He retorted.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and when their tongues touched each other with greed and sensuality, Illumi asked himself if Medea had placed some kind of spell on his mind. There was no other explanation for how much he desired the woman. It was something fierce and uncontrollable, and nothing could satisfy that need other than to hold her in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He felt as if he were an addict, incapable of moving away from that which took away his sanity. It was borderline crazy.</p><p> </p><p>That delicious taste of mint and orange her plump lips always had was intoxicating, he didn't even know how he had managed to live so long without savoring it. It felt as if he could die because of Medea's kisses — and what a happy death that would be! He surely would never get sick of touching his wife or even having her around him; she was both his illness and his remedy.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi, albeit reluctantly, broke the kiss, which earned a low whine from her. “As much as I’d love to bury myself deep inside you again,” Goosebumps spread throughout her golden skin. “we have to get there before the Sun sets. The road gets too dark at night and the cold air makes it difficult for the car engine to work properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“No drivers this time?” She asked once she let go of Illumi, turning on her heels to get clean clothes from inside her baggage.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being away for so long really made you sexually frustrated, huh?” She winked playfully at him and put on her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“If I recall correctly, it was you who begged to accompany me on this mission.” After putting on his ivory pants, he slipped his blue turtleneck over his head in one fluid motion so he wouldn’t be bothered by the sudden temperature change until they reached their destination.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t beg!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no shame in admitting you hoped we would get intimate Medea, it’s alright.” He stated.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing her eyes, she flipped him off, but he just finished putting on his mahogany-colored overcoat and walked towards his work case. Several needles were placed inside it, each one with its own specific characteristic and functionality. They had almost always been with him during his journey as an assassin. Removing about twenty of them from the compartment, Illumi headed for the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>His reflection stared at him with disinterest, as if he were a stranger. Illumi, unlike most people, had never had negative reactions about his appearance, or positive ones for that matter; it looked the way it looked, he saw no reason to like or dislike it. Assassins didn't need to care about trivialities. To him, it didn't matter if he had his mother's big black eyes or prominent cheekbones, or his father's sharp jaw, or even the long, thin nose that he was said to have inherited from his late paternal grandmother. </p><p> </p><p>Those traits only proved that he was tied by blood to the Zoldyck family.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, he introduced the needles one by one in strategic points of his facial muscles, observing how his skin deformed painfully before assuming the shape he desired. Using body alteration, although useful, could be extremely tiring. Once he finished, he was greeted by Gittarackur’s face on the mirror, so different from his own that sometimes it almost felt unreal.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she left the bathroom, Medea was already fully dressed and seemed to have finished closing her suitcase considering her hands were placed atop of the object. She had a lost gaze in her eyes as she stared at it, a light crease between her eyebrows. It was as if she were deep in thought. Was it about what had happened during the night? Illumi frowned and placed a hand over hers, startling her immediately when she saw him at her side. “You’re shaking.” His voice sounded robotic and wobbly, but it still held something from its normal state.</p><p> </p><p>“Illumi, you scared me!” She complained, taking a deep breath soon after. “For the love of the Great Changea… the Heavens, why did you do thatt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling sick?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Omitting whatever is going on won’t help you, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea stared at him coldly, not a hint of emotion on her generally happy face. “I’m tired, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being tired never made you tremble as you stare at a suitcase.” He observed her through his long lashes, insisting on the topic. “That combined with an emotional breakdown is not exactly what one would call normal, specially when it comes to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing.” Taking the suitcase off the bed, she placed it next to her husband’s, avoiding his eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi simply narrowed his eyes at her, face still expressionless as he got closer to her so he could finish packing his belongings. They kept quiet for some time, none of them daring to look at the other as they left the hotel room, like it was a sort of contest to see who could ignore the other longer. The atmosphere in the elevator was almost unbearably uncomfortable when Medea finally gave up. With a loud sigh, she turned to her husband with a softer countenance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, really. My period is near and I don’t know why, but this month I’ve been feeling emotional and tired.” Her voice was soothing and careful as she continued: “You don’t have to worry about me, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my duty to do so.” The man retorted, voice fairly cold.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you see my well-being as your responsibility, but this isn’t in your hands so you can control it. It’s normal, it’s part of my nature as a woman to deal with this kind of thing.” She affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to reply when the elevator door opened to reveal the lobby, and consequently the hotel's reception area, causing him to hold back any comment he wished to make. The people waiting to get into the elevator and around the lobby couldn’t avert their gazes from the couple. Their fear was palpable.</p><p> </p><p>The check-out process was relatively quick since the other guests in line literally stood aside so that the strange man whose aura was bothering them could pass first. Great, he hated waiting in lines. The receptionist, who became somewhat pale at the sight of him, did her best not to even look Illumi in the eye as she filled out the papers to allow their exit.</p><p> </p><p>Medea's perfume invaded his nostrils before she showed up by his side, a herald of his imminent approach. “Are you done with it yet?” She took the straw to her lips, slurping whatever happened to be inside her yellow plastic cup quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost. Where did you get this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really wanted to drink something sweet, so I went to the coffee shop across the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you going to have coffee?” He inquired, referencing the headache she felt after waking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe I felt super nauseous when I smelled it? Holy Heavens, I don’t know if they burned the fucking coffee, if they threw salt in there or whatever, but I found it disgusting, so I asked for a frappuccino.” She tilted the cup to her husband. “Do you want it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea shrugged, but smiled with relief. “Suit yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Gittarackur, everything was paid and the documents were filled correctly.” Announced the receptionist with an uncomfortable smile on her lips and a car key in hand. “Here is your key, thank you very much for your preference and... Um... Come back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi simply ripped the key off of her hands and turned towards the door that led to the hotel garage, while Medea made no attempts of hiding the sigh that came from her lips. She thanked the woman and said goodbye, hurrying to catch up with the man and join him.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to stop letting people talk to themselves.” She said before returning to her frappuccino.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? We had nothing more to say to each other.” Replied the man in his typical disinterested tone as they arrived at the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it's rude! I'm surprised that a man from such a wealthy and polished family would act this way.” Medea mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“That woman is not an important person, there is no reason for me to hold futile and unnecessary dialogues with someone like her.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea whistled mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>“What a great fucking social philosophy.” Her voice was filled with sarcasm, but she watched him unlock the alarm on the silver luxury car and open the trunk anyway. “By the way, I brought some pretzels and croissants for the trip. I didn't know which ones you'd prefer, so I brought two types of the salty ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“No sweet flavor this time?” As soon as he finished putting away the bags, Illumi made his way to the door that led to the driver's seat, opening it quickly. When he noticed that Medea was still standing motionless beside of the car, he stared at her in confusion. “Medea?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes scanned the space in the garage, apparently looking for something. However, she soon gave up when she realized that there were only cars and only the two of them there. She turned to him with a worried look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hear what?”</p><p> </p><p>“That voice.” </p><p> </p><p>Illumi arched an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? There is no one else here.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea reluctantly opened the vehicle’s door, but her gaze remained attentive to her surroundings even when she was already inside. Illumi got on the driver's seat and studied her behavior briefly once more before starting the car, ready to begin the trip.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, the urban landscape was replaced by a bucolic one, the hustle and bustle the city presented to its visitors being promptly replaced by the serenity of the fresh air and the sunlight that barely seemed to warm up the interior of the car. The music that was playing was melancholic, yet agitated, and Medea followed its rhythm by drumming her fingers on the side of her seat. In Illumi's pocket were the needles he had used to alter his face, which had been removed the moment the couple crossed the city limits. Now he finally felt relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>He liked trips like this, where he could enjoy quiet and somewhat carefree moments. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, they were rare due to his profession. </p><p> </p><p>The life of an assassin was methodical and organized; nothing could be out of the expected pattern or he risked ruining a contract and, consequently, his family's reputation. And he could not even imagine the punishments he would receive if that happened.</p><p> </p><p>But being in that car with Medea felt like it was meant to be. Everything had been going as expected in his contracts, and having her with him was... well, reassuring. There was no risk to her as long as they were together.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the time on the car display and was surprised to find out that they had been on the road for an hour and a half. The problem was not how long the travel would be, he knew it from the start, but the unusual stillness of his agitated wife. She had rested her head against the inside of the door and kept her eyes focused on the yellowish-green fields that stretched as far as her eyes could see. </p><p> </p><p>“You still haven't answered me.” He tried to begin a conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh? What did you say?” Only then did Medea seem to realize that she wasn't alone, but had been too concentrated to notice her husband instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't you buy any candy?” she indicated the paper bag on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, I bought four cream-filled croissants.” She was serene, but definitely not in the mood for conversation. “And some cherry liqueur truffles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have enough truffles for us to share?” Although she frowned in confusion, the young woman continued to stare at the landscape.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn't like sweets.” Was all she replied.</p><p> </p><p>For a few more seconds, the radio continued to play and the wind blew on their faces. Medea's window had been rolled down, and her stretched out hand tried to catch the sunlight between her fingers. On one side of the highway were sheep, and on the other, horses. Everywhere they looked, there were piles of rolled and tied hay that added a lovely monotony to the scene. And Medea remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>There was <em> no way </em>there wasn't something wrong with this story. </p><p> </p><p>Before he left her on the previous morning, she had been fine — smiley and talkative as always, but fine. And somehow, within a 24-hour period, everything had changed. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell was going on in his wife's head?</p><p> </p><p>He had never seen her so inconstant before, at a moment she was laughing with him and a couple of seconds later she was barely looking at him. Even her aura, always intense and confident, seemed somewhat dim and withdrawn; it was like watching a frightened lioness.</p><p> </p><p>The music intensified, and suddenly what was a calm melody became a frantic, anguished one. Theories about the reason for such a change in his wife's behavior filled his mind, and his attention turned more and more to his thoughts, which seemed to be fed by the song.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't notice when Medea abruptly held her breath next to him, but when her aura collided with his he finally awoke from his reveries and turned to his wife to ask her why she had done that. </p><p> </p><p>She practically screamed: “Stop the car!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop the fucking car <em> right now! </em>” She ordered as she unfastened her seat belt.</p><p> </p><p>He was still looking at her in confusion when he heard the sound of something cutting through the air and the thud of whatever it was crashing onto the car. His body was thrown forward just as the door behind the driver's seat was completely ruined, pressing him against the steering wheel. The air vanished from his lungs. The noise of the explosion, although loud and fierce, could not completely drown out Medea's screams.</p><p> </p><p>His left side burned immediately, the smell of cloth and burning flesh permeating the tight space. Blood gushed from his wounds, splattering on the glass and steering wheel. His head was spinning and his ears were ringing. He closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The car flew more than two stories high, the gas tank was ejected upward and hurled who knows where. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Medea. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With great effort, he put his unaffected arm in front of her to hold her in place. She had unfastened her seat belt before this, so he did what he could to protect her because if she were thrown out of the car, it would be immediate death. </p><p> </p><p>Her seat was thrown forward, her face hitting the dashboard hard as a strangled cry escaped her throat. The rearview mirror got loose and hit the windshield, shattering it directly in their direction. She shouted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please be all right. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The smell of blood became increasingly stronger.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they fell back to the ground, they rolled down the highway until they reached the roadside, which the car passed over as if it wasn't there. They crashed into a boulder in the middle of the field, the sound of the metal bodywork being crushed almost as loud as the melody that was still playing. And only then did they stop rolling.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi was still dizzy when he unbuckled what remained of his seat belt. He groped the space beside him, looking for Medea, but did not feel her. He opened his eyes again and gasped. Her upper body lay atop of the silver hood, the white sweater she wore almost entirely stained with red.</p><p> </p><p>The door beside him was in tatters and looked as if it was about to burst open completely, so he had no trouble getting through it. He stretched over to reach Medea, being as careful as he could to pull her to him because of the shards of glass still left on the hood. </p><p> </p><p>His left arm burned as if it had been skinned — and he knew the feeling better than anyone. He didn't care to look at it, his focus was on only one person at that instant. </p><p> </p><p>With his heart was beating violently, a terrifying feeling sank into his chest and almost blinded him as Illumi laid Medea down on the dry grass. He couldn't remember ever having experienced that. It was horrible. He was so out of it that not even the fact that his wife was breathing and had a steady pulse was enough to calm him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to his side. The state of the vehicle? Destroyed like a crumpled sheet of paper. The melancholy music continued to play even as the radio started to catch fire. It was getting on his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>How could this happen? </p><p> </p><p>How could he let his guard down so much? </p><p> </p><p>It was his fault that Medea was hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Distant footsteps began to resonate, his posture changing completely as his mind cleared. It was not his fault. Whoever had sent that thing in their direction and caused the damn explosion was the one at fault. His wife was hurt because of the person who was following them.</p><p> </p><p>His wife was<em> hurt </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his body off the ground in one swift motion, his hand going to the needles in his pocket — the ones that were left, anyway. He projected his Ren outwards, protecting himself against any kind of attack from his opponent until he had figured out their fighting style. The bloodlust oozing from him was so hostile that the small birds flying nearby squeaked away. He was ready to kill.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the approaching person and raised two of his needles to strike them when his eyes locked on the figure.</p><p> </p><p>The man walking towards him was only a few inches shorter than himself, his skin as golden as the grass surrounding them, and his long red hair cascaded down his black cloak. He stood in an offensive position a few feet away from the assassin, his blue eyes never leaving him. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>The Fox was out of his den for the first time in over a decade. That was not a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Your stance is all wrong.” Was the first thing Illumi said, voice hoarse with anger.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, indifferent to the criticism. “My Zetsu is still excellent, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“If I'm still alive, it means I was able to notice the impending attack.” He pointed, ignoring the pain that was beginning to spread through his leg as well. “Your technique was flawed.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I wanted you dead, Zoldyck, I would have killed you long ago. We both know that.” The man motioned to Illumi with his chin. No, not <em> Illumi </em>. “Now get out of the way, you're in the way of my target.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi practically growled when he replied: “I'll kill you if you touch her.”</p><p> </p><p>The red-haired man just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You can <em> try. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>He sprinted to the assassin, looking for possible openings in his opponent's position. Around him, a curtain of darkness rose and only grew thicker with each step he took. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi launched himself forward and held back a groan of pain as he did so, the muscles in his leg aching like they were on fire. He needed to find a way to compensate the discomfort so that the other man would not notice that weakness and use it to his advantage. He had to pretend he was intact.</p><p> </p><p>If the Fox expected to win like the last time, he was wrong. Illumi was determined not to allow the man to reach Medea, but, above all, he was determined to exterminate him. The needles in his hands glowed like ice fractals in a storm. Cold and deadly as they should be. </p><p> </p><p>This time he would not miss.</p><p> </p><p>He aimed at the redhead's throat, the skin of his wounded arm tugging as he lifted it, and threw them. They were stopped, however, by the shadows that covered his arm. They sank into the substance and then bounced hard, coming back at Illumi, who dodged them, managing to catch his weapons before they hit him. </p><p> </p><p><em> It's a shield, </em> he realized. He used the shadows around him as protection, but did he also use them for attack? The last time they had fought, he had not made use of his Hatsu, so Illumi didn't know what to expect; hell, he hardly knew how his opponent had caused that accident! But that was a question for another time. For now, he needed to focus on the fight or Medea's life would be at stake.</p><p> </p><p>Answering his question, part of the shadows surrounding the Fox's body detached themselves from the rest. Small, swift spheres were bombarded in his direction and struck the still intact sleeve of Illumi’s overcoat. He averted his gaze for long enough so he could look at the sleeve and was surprised to notice the absence of the fabric. Was it some kind of emission technique coupled with transmutation? </p><p> </p><p>Most likely yes; he was one of the few people who would be able to do this correctly.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to his adversary, he realized that they were already much closer to each other. Any attack from the shadow spheres could be fatal from now on. Illumi only had time to let his body slide through the ground before the more shadows attempted to hit his face. Taking advantage of the small distance between their bodies, he stretched out his good leg (even if it cost him to feel more pain in the injured one) and tripped the other one. </p><p> </p><p>The shadows moved in such a way as to protect him from the fall and formed a sort of wall under his body. Illumi smiled. He had created an opening for himself without even realizing it, what a fool. He threw the needles on the back of his head, seeing it sink into his flesh immediately. For an instant, he felt satisfaction fill his chest, but it was soon replaced by shock. </p><p> </p><p>The Fox's body was crumbling into black smoke, and his needles glowed under the sunlight, stuck deep into the pale ground. A trick.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew, something landed heavily on his shoulders. Not something. His opponent. Illumi felt his body become unbalanced, staggering back and forth as the man's thighs wrapped tightly around his neck. Sharp nails raked across his black blouse, tearing the area from his collarbone to his jaw. The skin burned, and Illumi had no doubt that he had managed to rip it off. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I'm not here for you, I want the girl.” He insisted, grabbing hold of Illumi's hair so that he wasn't snatched away, fingers digging into his scalp. “All you have to do is hand her to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Over my dead body.” Growling, the assassin pulled down the ends of the red hair with enough force to make the other yelp and caused the pressure on his own head to fade.</p><p> </p><p>Before the other's hands took on that destructive property and reached his face, as he knew they would, he let his body fall back. The two grunted in unison as soon as they hit the yellowish grass, slumped in awkward positions. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi did not hesitate to grab the forearm beside him and break it in half, the sound of the fracture audible to anyone nearby. The bone pierced through muscle and skin like paper, blood gushing everywhere and further staining Illumi's face. The howl of pain from his opponent, the crackle of the burning car echoing in his ears, and the pungent smell of blood were comforting.</p><p> </p><p>He might have been wounded, but at least he wasn't the only one. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fucking half-breed! </em>” The redhead hissed before kicking the side of Illumi's head, who felt the whole world spin and more hot blood roll down the right side of his face. A grunt of pain escaped his lips, but, with great willpower, he rolled to his side and lifted his upper body. He felt incredibly sore. “Zoldyck scum! I'll rip off your balls and nail them on your forehead, you son of a bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi laughed, a cruel and ironic sound.</p><p> </p><p>“You can <em> try. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The Fox struggled to mutter a few words, and with a menacing growl, a shadow wolf appeared. It was twice or three times the size of a normal wolf, probably slightly smaller than Mike himself; still, it was huge. Its eyes were yellow and fierce, and it stared at Illumi as if he were its next meal. And then it turned to the red-headed man, his gaze attentive but concerned — if that was possible for an animal.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning on the arm that was still intact, the man knelt beside the wolf, who stooped down so that the Fox could mount it. The man hugged the beast's neck and glared at Illumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your victory, because it will be the first and last.” His tone of voice, though shaky from the pain, showed that he was serious about his threat. “I will have the pleasure of turning the hell you went through with your family into child's play.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you try to approach my wife again, Rhaeon," Warned Illumi, his tone airy. “<em> you </em> will be the one to experience hell.”</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes widened in surprise, but his face soon changed to a mischievous one and a wicked smile appeared on his lips. As the wolf rose again, he nodded briefly and stroked the black smoke, causing the animal to start running toward the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi stood in the same position until their silhouette disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed with relief and got up from the ground, taking one hand to the inner pocket of his overcoat where his transmitter was and dialing the number of the mansion. He walked over to his wife's side and knelt there, placing her head on his lap. While he waited for a member of the staff to answer, he studied her condition. She was not seriously injured, fortunately. Her fainting had probably been caused by nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>He had managed to protect her, he thought, and that was all that mattered. </p><p> </p><p>Medea was safe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who is Rhaeon and how did Illumi meet him? What does he intend to do with Medea? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned to the next chapters~</p><p>***</p><p>IG: @madambordeaux</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The x Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back sooner than expected because I'm traveling tomorrow and wouldn't be able to post on Thursday/Friday. I received so many sweet comments on the last chapter and your support for the story in general has motivated me to overcome my own writing difficulties (I hate writing fights, action, but here I am lol) for the sake of the story's concordance, and I have only to thank you for that. You guys are amazing and I love you all very much. The Serpent's Chronicles wouldn't be anything without my beloved readers 💖💕🥰😘</p><p>Anyway, from now on we will focus on Fox, aka Rhaeon, and his past with Illumi, plus, of course, the reason why he is hunting Medea. Many theories came to me by direct message on Instagram and on the chapter's comments, so I can guarantee that the reason will surprise you! And another thing, Chrollo is not gone, okay? I didn't put him in the first chapter for nothing.</p><p>BTW, I haven't had any news of two very dear readers of mine, DaenysTheDreamer and MaZaNaM, in a while. If you're one of them and you're alright, pls let me know bc I've been kinda worried ngl. Hope you guys are doing great tho! </p><p>Without further ado, see you next week!</p><p>See you soon!</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A certain philosophy had fixed its roots in Illumi’s mind as he waited for rescue: nothing was bad enough that it couldn’t become worse.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Rhaeon and his giant shadow wolf left, the universe seemed to want to show him that it had its favorites. And, of course, he was <em> not </em>one of them. His arm was so hurt that he could see his dermis, his leg seemed to have pulled some muscle or tendon and it was difficult to move it now that the adrenaline in his body had subsided, and his head throbbed as if a jackhammer had drilled into it. </p><p> </p><p>But it didn't stop there.</p><p> </p><p>The midday sun had been shining directly on his head for more than an hour, and the heat from the still burning car made his dizziness worse. With no shelter nearby, neither he nor Medea could escape the hot weather. To top it all off, the wind was not running through the countryside. He was tired, hot and thirsty, but he was... Fine.</p><p> </p><p>And then, contrary to his expectations, thick grayish clouds appeared, darkening the sky completely. The smell of dampness invaded his nostrils, and he sighed with satisfaction at having a break from the torment of before. Thunders rumbled in the distance, the sign that an intense storm was imminent; he just hoped there was no lightning or things would become even more problematic. </p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head upwards, eyes closed as if asleep. Heavy drops began to fall on his face, cleaning it at least a little from the unholy mixture of blood, dirt and sweat. His black locks clung to his skin, falling down his shoulders and ever-so-slightly touching Medea's forehead, who was still resting on his lap as if they were simply enjoying a picnic together — if the morbidity of the scene was not taken into account.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to the woman, he squinted his eyes to keep the water from reaching them, and frowned. So fragile. He had seen her like this — exhausted, pale, and wounded — only one other time, more precisely when he had helped her destroy the Great Temple and its clerics in Ileack. He had not been very pleased with his fiancée's health condition back then, but that was nothing compared to the agony of seeing her like that now, even though she was far less injured.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi bent a little over her face in an attempt to protect her from the torrential rain that fell around them; it wasn’t much, but it was something.</p><p> </p><p>Damp, pearly strands ran down her shoulders and onto her lap and the floor, and they were so white whole scenario felt a tad less dark because of them. His fingers touched her wet skin carefully, tracing the features of his wife's face, first it was the thick eyebrows, then straight nose, the delicate chin, and the list went on; nothing escaped his fingerprints. </p><p> </p><p>He frowned briefly when he noticed that she was too cold. This was not a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>The storm became more intense and he looked at the charred car, beginning to seriously consider taking shelter in it. Keeping Medea out there was too risky, specially because her pressure and body temperature seemed to decrease with every second they stood out in the rain. The probability of her suffering a thermal shock due to the sudden change in weather was high.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi was about to stand up when a flash of light reached his eyes, and miraculously it was not a lightning. The only sound that could be heard was the wind, which messed up Illumi's long black strands with immense ease, blowing through the area. And amidst the thunder and rain was his rescue.</p><p> </p><p>With Medea in his arms, he walked to the spot where the aircraft was ready to land on. His muscles were turning to pudding and his leg could easily stop working at any moment, but he paid no attention to his body's complaint. Ignore the pain, he reminded himself. </p><p> </p><p>That was one of the first fundamentals of the training he had received.</p><p> </p><p><em> Pain is nothing to an assassin, </em> his father had told him after breaking his arm, <em> so swallow your tears and keep going. You’re a Zoldyck, act like one. </em></p><p> </p><p>He would not weaken.</p><p> </p><p>Not now, not in front of other members of his family. </p><p> </p><p>The vehicle’s door opened and the access ramp was extended toward him, the light from the airship brightening the dark, hard-to-see field. The warmth coming from the inside attracted him almost immediately. He could survive places that were either too cold or too hot, but that didn't mean his body didn't crave the normal, habitable condition. He climbed aboard calmly, being careful enough not to complicate his physical condition further and show that all the years of being taught by his father and grandfather had been for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“You look awful, boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Great Grandpa.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not every day that a Zoldyck needs to be rescued and, on top of that, is seen in tatters.” Said Maha without trying to hide the venom in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi gritted her teeth, but kept his face empty of emotion. He was nothing more than a family property, an object, a doll. A robot. Medea had teased him earlier with that term, but now he could see the resemblance. Yes, he was just a robot ready to follow the orders given to him.</p><p> </p><p>He had no other purpose than that. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told Silva not to mix our blood with someone of that woman's kind, I knew that her genes would spoil the potential of our bloodline.” The younger man's hands clutched minimally at Medea's bloodstained sweater, trying not to show any discomfort at hearing this. He knew better than to fall for Maha’s provocations and games. “And this is the result.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don't mind, I have to prevent my wife from dying of hypothermia.” He announced, turning toward the side corridor that led to the first aid room.</p><p> </p><p>The old man laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, the Dririan girl.” He gestured to Illumi as if to dismiss him from the conversation. “Go ahead, foolish child, go save your wife.”</p><p> </p><p>The way he emphasized the last word, full of mockery, weighted weirdly in his chest. Closing his eyes, he shook his head briefly to rid himself of the discomfort as he walked to his room with the supplies he’d need. He shouldn't let that man play with his head.</p><p> </p><p>Maha was an extremely cruel man who always made it clear how disgusted he was with his descendants, especially anyone who did not resemble the Zoldyck standard in the slightest. That is, Illumi and Milluki. There had been only a few times when he had attended any family events — not that the others cared.</p><p> </p><p>The further Maha stayed away from the current heir's affairs, the better.</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, Illumi couldn't wait for the old man to die at once. </p><p> </p><p>As he opened the bedroom door, his eyes landed on Kalluto, who was arranging various kinds of first aid supplies on a tray in the corner of the room. As soon as his younger brother noticed his presence, the roll of gauze in his hands dripped down the aluminum countertop. He rushed over to Illumi, fuchsia eyes wide as he assessed the condition of the two. “What the…”</p><p> </p><p>“Pass me the disinfectant, needle and thread, and the box of absorbent cotton," He interrupted, walking over to the nearest stretcher and laying Medea down there. “and blanket would be good too. Quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto frowned, visibly reluctant.</p><p> </p><p>“But you're really injured, take care of yourself and I'll take care of-”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, <em> now. </em>” He repeated in a threatening growl. His voice was completely aggressive, he couldn't even recognize it. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't sound human, it sounded animalistic. Primitive.</p><p> </p><p>The boy held his breath, but nodded, returning to the countertop. Illumi paid no attention to what his brother was doing; he didn't want to concentrate on that, all Kalluto needed to do was obey him as quickly as possible. </p><p>  </p><p>With one swift movement, he tore off the stained sweater and pulled the long, brown skirt down the woman's chilly legs, leaving her in only her underwear. Under other circumstances, he would not have done that in front of the boy, but he had no time to waste. Checking her injuries more thoroughly was utterly necessary. </p><p> </p><p>Overall, she looked fine; her face had no serious bruises, which was surprising considering that she had been hit by glass shards and then ejected out of her seat. Her legs were black and blue in some spots, but it was nothing too serious. </p><p> </p><p>His gaze then settled on her torso, where the blood on her stained sweater had come from. </p><p> </p><p>There was a deep cut between her collarbone and her right breast, right at the pectoralis minor muscle. Probably a piece of glass had injured her and then been torn off as her body was thrown forward. He cursed low. Now he knew why her pressure kept dropping. At least it hadn't been a long enough injury to affect the cephalic artery, nor deep enough to ruin the nerves in the area, but it was still a considerable wound. </p><p> </p><p>He took the disinfectant and the cotton balls from Kalluto’s hands, who was doing his best not to look at Medea. Illumi gestured for him to cover her with the thermal blanket, not even noticing the slight blush that took over the boy's face as he did so. </p><p> </p><p>Wiping the scratches on her face and the wound quickly, his chest became heavy as lead as he saw the damage done to her. This was not supposed to have happened. They were supposed to be at the vineyard now, enjoying the view of the countryside in each other's company and enjoying the sweetest of wines — which would never be able to match the sweetness on Medea's lips. </p><p> </p><p>They should be preparing to celebrate her birthday the next day.</p><p>His hands closed into fists, the cotton, which was soaked in medicine and blood, wetting his fingers and dripping through them. </p><p> </p><p>Rhaeon would pay for hurting his wife. </p><p> </p><p>Since she was still unconscious, he took his hand to her forehead and a wave of relief ran through his body as he felt her temperature change slightly. She barely warmer than before, but it was an improvement. Now he needed to focus on preventing further blood loss.</p><p> </p><p>He took the needle and thread and, with great precision, began to stitch the wound. Mending cuts was almost intrinsic now, he had spent years caring for himself and his brothers during the time of his training, and he had no trouble finishing the process in less than ten minutes. He bandaged the area so that there was enough pressure to help keep the stitches closed, and only then did his body allow itself to relax.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down on the stretcher beside his wife, Illumi closed his eyes briefly. She was safe. His body ached from the effort he had put into walking and carrying her, but he didn't care about that. Medea was recovering.</p><p> </p><p>He was surprised to feel something cold touch his arm, and turned his face instantly only to see that Kalluto was cleaning it. He frowned, confused by the action. “I can take care of myself, there is no reason for you to be doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then stop it.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you-”</p><p> </p><p>“You've done the same for me countless times before," He answered in a hushed voice. “Please let me help you this time. Let me be... useful.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let me be useful, father. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stared at his brother, his face as blank as ever. He could see the insecurity in Kalluto's eyes, so similar, yet so different from his own long ago. A child who, like himself, was not fit to be head of the family. An unappreciated child. </p><p> </p><p>To look at Kalluto was to see a reflection of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> are </em> useful.” He stated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s lips parted softly at this, but then closed again, and he lowered his gaze to the medicated gauze in his hands. This time, Illumi made no mention of protesting. “How... how did you get hurt?” He asked, trying to change the course of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>The older man sighed, bringing his good hand to the bridge of his nose and massaging it. “The Fox.”</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto raised his head at that, completely perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> The </em> Rhaeon from your story?”</p><p> </p><p>Rhaeon. </p><p> </p><p>Fucking Rhaeon, of all people in the world, was after his wife (and also himself, not that it mattered much). Medea wouldn't stand a chance in a direct confrontation, at least not yet. He hated to admit it, but Rhaeon was good.</p><p> </p><p><em> Irritatingly </em> good.</p><p> </p><p>“The man himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“But hadn't he disappeared?” No matter how hard the boy tried to hide it, Illumi could hear the fear in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“A bad penny always turns up, so they say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he come back to kill you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he made it very clear that he had no interest in me, at least not before I broke his arm in half.” He turned to his wife, a mixture of concern and irritation on his face before turning to his brother again. “Rhaeon came for Medea.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Medea? But, I don't... Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea, the bastard didn't tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto began to bandage his brother's clean arm, a crease of concentration between his frowned eyebrows. His fingers trembled from the fear he felt. “Have they found out that she is part of our family?” He asked as he tied a tight bow to keep the bind closed. “Could this be why Rhaeon went after her, for some kind of revenge?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think so, he seemed very surprised when I called her wife. If he had been hired for that reason, he wouldn't have reacted that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are right... But what could Medea have done to make them hire him to go after her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, Kalluto.” He replied with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them said anything else for some time, the sound of the sleeping woman's light breathing filling the void as the boy continued on to his aching leg. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi turned to Medea, watching her intently. Color had already returned to her face, as had the golden tinge to her skin, and her expression was calm. Poor Medea. Although she was a talented Hunter and thief, she had not gone through the full training of his family yet, and consequently did not possess the same stamina that he or one of his brothers, or even his mother, had. </p><p> </p><p>This was partly his own fault. He preferred to keep things at a slow and steady pace so that he could postpone her involvement in the family business. He had intended to avoid situations like this, but because of his choice, he had left her at a physical disadvantage.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mistake that wouldn’t be made twice.</p><p> </p><p>“She will be fine, brother.” Assured Kalluto. “She is a strong woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi smiled briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed she is.”</p><p> </p><p>When Kalluto had finished bandaging his leg and handed him a hot compress to lessen the dull ache in his sprained muscle, he excused himself and left the infirmary, leaving the couple alone. Illumi sighed and stared at his own hands. He would have to pay more attention to his En from now on, even if it meant getting more tired. He didn't know when — not if, but <em> when </em> — the Fox would try to attack again, and because of this he needed to be on constant alert. </p><p> </p><p>That Fox...</p><p> </p><p>How many years had it been since he had last encountered him? Ten, maybe twelve years? Illumi hadn't expected to see him again, he hoped he was long dead — even though, deep down, he knew that this was extremely unlikely. Although he did not come from a family with a history in the criminal underworld like his own, Rhaeon was well-trained, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>When he first met the boy, at the age of nine, he found it amazing how he moved with almost animalistic speed. His long red hair was a curtain of bloody smoke behind him, an indication of the steps he had taken before annihilating his next opponent. What he lacked in strength, he realized, the boy made up for in unparalleled agility; even Silva had conceded that he had some potential. </p><p> </p><p>He was fast.</p><p> </p><p>Astute.</p><p> </p><p>Attentive.</p><p> </p><p>He was lightning in action.</p><p> </p><p>And Illumi couldn't help but envy him.</p><p> </p><p>He spent hours like that, reliving the old experiences in silence. Time seemed to run fast when he was introspective. His gaze was fixed on the metal wall of the infirmary as he reflected, and it was only when he felt a warm hand touching his bare shoulder that he came out of his thoughts. He turned his face to the side, letting go of his memories for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>Medea caressed his skin gently, her cobalt-colored nails running up and down the ridges of his flesh. She pulled her hand back, a faint smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you're awake.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don't sound so disappointed," She whispered. “I might end up thinking that you don't like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it that obvious?” </p><p> </p><p>“A little bit.” She said, coughing a little afterwards. “Are we at the vineyard yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we're going home.” Her brows knitted in confusion. “We were in a car accident, don't you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don't think so... I just-” A pained expression crossed her face, her lips tightening as her body shook.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi approached her in the blink of an eye, checking if there was any indication of the stitches being ripped, and calmed down when he was sure that the wound had not reopened. Was her temperature dropping again? He touched her. No, she was much warmer than before, it almost felt like her usual body temperature. Then what could it be?</p><p> </p><p>Her chest, though not bleeding, was reddish and slightly swollen, and her hand reached up to the area of the band, a hiss escaping her throat as she touched it with her fingertips. Ah, yes. Illumi had forgotten that she did not have the same tolerance for pain as he did. </p><p> </p><p>Like the throbbing in his leg was nothing, Illumi walked over to the countertop and opened a drawer, pulling out a white pill. Then, with a glass of water in hand, he returned to Medea's side.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth.” Still trembling, she slowly obeyed. She remained still while her husband placed the pill on her tongue, and as soon as she felt the firm texture of the glass touching her lips, Medea didn't hesitate to drink the offered water greedily. “Easy, you'll end up choking like that. Drink slowly. Yes, like this. The medicine should take effect in a few minutes, stay still so that you don't feel any more pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi watched her nod slightly as he turned to place the glass on the table beside his stretcher. When he turned back to her again, however, Medea was already trying to lift part of her body to sit up. Illumi clicked his tongue and huffed. </p><p> </p><p>“Stubborn woman," He scolded her, irritation thick in his voice. “didn't I tell you to stay still just now?” Illumi turned his body around a little on the stretcher, ignoring the now slight throbbing of his muscles, and forced her back in place so that she could lie down. “Don't push yourself too hard, you've lost a fair amount of blood, and you need to rest.” </p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, studying him intently.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright, very, very… Ok.” Her words were slurred, but he gave her time to continue. “Won't stop.”</p><p> </p><p>He arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The, the thingie, you know?” She pointed to the bandage around her wound, apparently irritated. “It doesn't stop me. I fought with Kite, when still... Male, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are in so much pain that you can't even formulate sentences properly.” He pointed out coldly. “Stay down.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘m able to handle this and seven more blows to the head, according to Thoshe.” She continued, ignoring him adamantly. “Seven, not six. Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you are tough.” He sneered, watching her nod in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fucking strong.” She pointed a finger in his direction. “Much stronger than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” Illumi gave her a small smile. “And yet it was you who fainted, not me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never faint!” She replied with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you did it this time.”</p><p> </p><p> “You're lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that?” </p><p> </p><p>Medea shrugged, or tried to, at least. “You tell me, liar, I can't think of a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi massaged his temples. “Medea, I literally carried your passed out self into this aircraft.” She frowned, her gaze wandering as she processed Illumi's words. “You blacked out because of the accident, and I took care of you before and after we boarded here.” The woman stared at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He confirmed, watching her consider the argument and raise her eyes in his direction. She had a funny expression on her face, as if she had just realized something extremely obvious. Illumi thought it was adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“You're my hero then?”</p><p> </p><p>He failed to muffle his laughter. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are!” She insisted, eyelids nearly closing as she smiled. “A hot one, for that matter. My personal, sexy hero.” </p><p> </p><p>“Medea, are you listening to what you’re saying?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see..." He murmured with a roll of his eyes, but still amused. “Go back to sleep, you need to recover.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Medea, go back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to, that’s so… Ugh, the fucking fuck!” The woman covered her face with her hands. “I don't want to sleep, he's going to follow me there again!”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi tilted his face slightly to the side, confused. “Who's going to follow you where?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> He </em> will.”</p><p> </p><p>“And who is he?” He asked again, curiosity growing quickly within him.</p><p> </p><p>“...gray..." Was the only thing he could make out from her whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you repeat that?”</p><p> </p><p>“The man with the gray eyes.” Medea repeated, looking around as if she was doing something wrong and could be caught at any moment. “I don't want to see him again, please, Illumi.”</p><p> </p><p>Gray eyes... Gray-eyed man... Did she mean Kurapika?</p><p> </p><p>Irritation took a hold of him. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, it could only be that, there was no one else with that characteristic that had marked Medea's life in some way. Could it be that memories of their times together were resurfacing? That would explain the mood swings earlier. It would also explain the emotional breakdown and unusual behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Was she regretting being married to him? Was that it?</p><p> </p><p>Illumi swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>But if that was the case, she wouldn't be so terrified to even mention him, right? The weight in his chest seemed to disappear immediately at the thought, and he found it strange, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Not when it was clear that she didn't want to see Kurapika. </p><p> </p><p>“He will find me again, he will..." She murmured non-stop, almost like a mantra. “Yes he will, he will. I don't want to see him. I don't want to. I want him to go away, he has to go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell him to.” Illumi instructed her calmly. His right hand (the not injured one) reached out towards the sooty and grass covered hair automatically, fingers stroking her head as they used to do with Killua’s when he was still a little boy.</p><p> </p><p>“He won't do it, I already told him and he said he won't go.” Her voice started to get shaky, the desperation becoming too much for her. “<em> He </em> won't forget me! Him- and- and I… Lys..." The tears rolled down her scrunched up cheeks, staining her like a dusty window pane. Illumi frowned. Lys? What did the brothel have to do with this? “Lumi, please, I don't want to go back.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he pulled her stretcher closer to his own, the sound of metal being dragged tinkling in his ears. Medea looked at him slightly surprised, she looked like a doe about to be shot; vulnerable, delicate and so, so beautiful. Illumi dried his wife's tears with his thumb, noticing how she swallowed dryly and sniffled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep," She opened her mouth to protest, but he just continued: “and if he shows up again, tell him I'll enjoy torturing him until there isn't an organ of his left that hasn't been shredded to pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea gasped, but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi was about to recline his head against the wall behind the stretcher when he felt something warm enveloping his forearm, startling him. As he looked down, however, his heart sped up — minimally. Medea was hugging him as she settled back to sleep, her warm, gentle breath against his still slightly chilled skin.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about trying to free himself so that his arm wouldn't go temporarily numb, but soon dismissed the idea. What was a cramp compared to having Medea hold him in her sleep?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who is Rhaeon and how did Illumi meet him? What does he intend to do with Medea? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned to the next chapters~</p><p>***</p><p>IG: @madambordeaux</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Birthday x Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'M BACK... BARELY! Thank you for all the love and support you've been showing the story (and the series in general), it means the world to me. I hope my writing is to your liking!</p><p>I gotta remind u guys that Illumi endures pain ✨ g r a c e f u l l y ✨ so no need to worry about our man's physical health and injuries ok? He's doing fine!! Also, my personal headcanon is that this dude eats pussy like a champion, Idek why I associate this with him, I just KNOW it's true.</p><p>Anyway, I've started writing a Hisoka×Reader one shot and I have no idea of when I'll post it, but I'll try to do it soon so stay tuned!! </p><p>With that being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p> </p><p>—Cherry🍒</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not getting up.” Warned Illumi.</p><p> </p><p>Medea pouted. “You are a horrible husband, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“How tragic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, I just want someone to bring me something to eat, is that too much to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed and turned to Medea. His body was reclining against the mahogany headboard and his eyes opened slowly to face her, but there were no signs of physical fatigue in him — at least not like in ordinary people. </p><p> </p><p>“Considering that this is the fifth time you've disturbed my sleep, yes, it is.” His voice indicated that he was starting to lose patience.</p><p> </p><p>Medea lowered her gaze to the green blanket, muttering an apology as her fingers traced the gold embroidery on the soft fabric. She shouldn’t have said anything. She had no intention of disturbing Illumi, but she had been too restless to sleep ever since they had gotten home earlier; after all, she had slept for over six hours on that aircraft. It felt as if she had drunk two cans of energy drink in a row. Sleep would not come, no matter what she did.</p><p> </p><p>Especially after the dreams.</p><p> </p><p>She lay still for a few moments, trying her best not to prevent her husband from sleeping. He had taken care of her and had not left her side at any time, besides, of course, getting into combat with whoever had caused the whole situation; he was certainly worn out, even by a Zoldyck's standards.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh left his lips. “What do you want to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, never mind.” Medea hurried to say, and wrapped the blanket a little tighter around her body. “Let's just sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to tell me what you want to eat.” He repeated, a little calmer.</p><p> </p><p>“But you're tired and…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't need to sleep now, I just <em> want </em>to, it's different.” Explained Illumi as he pulled the blanket away from his body, spreading his long legs out on the fluffy rug. “Now tell me, would you like a croissant? A waffle?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I'd like to have a pork loin sandwich…”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>“With onions, soy sauce, roasted potatoes… Hm…” She clamped her lower lip between her thumb and forefinger, thinking deeply before raising her gaze to her husband. “And lot of goat cheese, like, a <em> lot </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Illumi arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Goat cheese and soy sauce together?” The weight of Illumi's veiled criticism could be easily felt. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't look at me like that, I swear it's good!” Assured the woman. “It's a typical Clayso combination, I had it frequently in Proyca.”</p><p> </p><p>He mumbled something about "weird tastes”, but got up anyway. Medea felt a little bit of guilt spread through her chest at the sight of the wounds on her husband's exposed arm, unable to forget about the other ones on his back and on his covered leg. Perhaps it would have been wiser to keep quiet. She didn't want him to hurt himself any further.</p><p> </p><p>As he put on the velvet robe, Illumi turned toward her one last time and, as if sensing her concern, said: “I'm fine, Medea. Doing this for you won't make my condition any worse.”</p><p> </p><p>She just nodded and Illumi left shortly thereafter, the door closing with an almost inaudible noise behind him. </p><p> </p><p>She sat up slowly on the soft mattress, being careful not to make any sudden movements and feel pain in her wounds. That and the fact that she was still a bit groggy with medicine. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the bandage around part of her shoulder, she couldn’t help but closing her hands in fists. She was frustrated, or rather, outraged at herself. If she had told her husband about the bad feeling she had felt that morning, neither of them would be hurt now; perhaps they would have managed to use it to their advantage and captured the man who had tried to kill them. But she had chosen to keep quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt eroded her insides slowly and intensely, like the poison she used on her Kanzashi. How could she have been so negligent as to be unprepared for any attack? Being on alert was the number one rule for any thief and yet she had ignored it. She knew that nothing good could come from a reunion with one of her ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>Medea knew this was Chrollo's retaliation. There was no way for her to prove it, of course, but she knew it had been caused by the bastard, she just hadn't expected him to be so eager to kill her.</p><p> </p><p>He had said he didn't want to hurt her when they talked at the Celestial Arena. Medea rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once a liar, always a liar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And above all that, there was that so familiar, yet so unknown voice that called her at the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>She shuddered at the thought of it. </p><p> </p><p>It was like hearing glass being scratched at the same time that someone played the flute — a conflicting sound that only served to make her hair stand on end. Whether the person was a male or a female, she didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>The worst was that she had the impression of having heard it before, but where? Was she going crazy?</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open, dismissing any thoughts other than the smell of melted cheese and smoked loin. Medea salivated when she saw the sandwich on the silver tray, accompanied by a tall glass with some kind of pale yellow drink; it was as if she was dreaming when the food was placed in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>When Illumi motioned to walk away, she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes as she rarely did. </p><p> </p><p>It was easy to be frightened by the dark immensity that filled Illumi's eyes, she herself had already felt that sensation. However, Medea no longer saw things the same way. Before, the darkness that surrounded him was suffocating, like being trapped in a dark, empty cave in the middle of winter — frightening and lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Now, looking at Illumi... No, being with Illumi was like hiding under the thickest blankets she had and losing track of time while dreaming. It was comfortable. It was right. It was safe.</p><p> </p><p>And she longed to plunge into his shadows.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi tilted his head to the side, waiting for her to say whatever was going on in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>But what could that be? </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” He sounded a little confused, but lately it was more and more common for him to act like that by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” She asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“As if I’m one of the animals you study.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea smiled and gently shook her head. “I'm just ... Thankful.”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted Illumi's hand towards her lips, placing a quick kiss on its back. When she looked at him again, he was as expressionless as usual and she couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi nodded and, ever so slightly, pulled away from her to get around the bed, sitting down by her once again. Medea opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach growled loudly and she felt her cheeks warm up immediately, whereas her husband just snorted. “Just eat it already.”</p><p> </p><p>Picking up the sandwich, Medea didn't even bother to study it for a long time before taking a considerable bite out of it. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>The sweet taste of onions combined with the soft yet firm texture of roasted potatoes and the spice used to prepare that divine tenderloin made her taste buds scream with pleasure. But all those different ingredients only seemed truly complete when the melted goat cheese blended with them. Ah, nothing compared to the perfection that sandwich was.</p><p> </p><p>She swore that, for a tiny moment, she was just a child in Lys, sitting between Grandma Hyo's legs while eating the same sandwich and the old woman combed her hair. </p><p> </p><p>And then she turned to her husband, a bittersweet smile on her lips. “Thank you Lumi. For that and, well, for everything, in general.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” He leaned against the headboard again, watching her drink some apple juice and bite off another piece of the sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll return the gesture someday.” She promised solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi ran his fingers through her white strands, watching how they escaped his fingers as if they were pure mist. A small crease of confusion formed between his eyebrows. “You don't need to get anything for me to eat, that is-”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant to protect you.” She interrupted, her voice firm and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing for long seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Medea wondered if he had even heard her, since he continued to comb her hair with his fingers absently. Then he looked at her with a stern countenance, and there was a glint of irritation in his eyes that did not go unnoticed by her. “You will not.”</p><p> </p><p>She arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will not protect me, I can do it on my own.” He repeated, his voice abnormally cold. </p><p> </p><p>"I know," Replied the woman, biting off another piece of the sandwich. “but I'm guessing something unlikely. I mean, if by any chance you get into a serious situation and need help, I want to be-”</p><p> </p><p>“If I'm injured enough to be in a deplorable state,” Illumi started, eyes hard as obsidian. “you are going to leave me and get out of there as soon as possible, understand? You will run away and hide in a safe place until you can contact my father, did you hear me, Medea?”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. “What?!” </p><p> </p><p>“If I can't survive, it means that I failed as a Zoldyck.” The statement seemed to be the most obvious thing in the world to him. </p><p> </p><p>“And you think I'm going to let you <em> die </em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Her chest tightened when she said that. There was no way to accept such a thing, it was too absurd and cowardly for her to consider it normal. The prospect of seeing her husband hurt to the point that he was almost dead was... </p><p> </p><p>Simply terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>“That's what I'm telling you to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a fuck!” Snapped the woman in response. “I won't do the shit you’re telling me to!”</p><p> </p><p>"You must," He said as he continued to play with her hair. “or you could end up being dragged into the fight too.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea slapped his hand away, completely enraged. “I'm not weak! I can defend myself from the enemy and help you!”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't even manage to stay awake when Rhaeon attacked us, what makes you think you could oppose someone that <em> I </em>, a Zoldyck, couldn't?” </p><p> </p><p>His words, cruel and acidic, and his slightly altered voice should have made her realize that she was entering a dangerous path and heading for a territory she had seldom stepped on. However, all Medea could hear was the murderer who had despised her for months on end, not her husband. Needless to say, the fire of indignation spread through her body quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“My Hatsu is strong,” She smiled triumphantly. “maybe even as strong as yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi laughed mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>“What's the use of being strong if you don't know how to use it properly?” He retorted. “Not having control of your own aura is a weakness that a good opponent will easily notice, and they will not fail to exploit it to their advantage!” His argument was good, but she still didn’t want to hear it. “Do you think Rhaeon will stop cutting his throat at the first opportunity he has ?! Stop being a fool!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can handle him!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you<em> can't </em>, Medea!”</p><p> </p><p>“I destroyed an entire brothel at eleven, Illumi, I may as well-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don't want to see you die!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Illumi's scream echoed through her ears, reverberating through her mind like the notes of a harp, and merged with her own exalted voice from a few moments ago. Silence quickly filled the room. After a few seconds, Illumi took a deep breath and continued: “You are my wife, I need to protect you. I want to protect you. I promised you that when we got married, it's part of my vows.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“And you also promised to let me protect you in return.” She reminded him. “Being married is a teamwork, you can't just make a decision and wait for the other one to accept it without blinking, things don't work like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad-”</p><p> </p><p>“Is not you.” She looked at him steadily, reaching for the gold necklace that adorned her own neck. “And I'm not your mother. Don't expect our relationship to be a poor copy of your parents', because it won't be.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked away at the bandage on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not that.” Massaging the bridge of his nose lightly, he sighed. “My dad taught me to take care of our family until my last breath, I can't just let you risk your life like it's worth nothing to my future.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you can?” She kept the same serene but impatient tone. </p><p> </p><p>“I can and I must, it is one of my responsibilities as eldest son,” Illumi looked at her with determination and continued: “and above all, as your husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea covered her face with her hands, already exasperated with such stubbornness. “Illumi…”</p><p> </p><p>With what seemed to be slight uncertainty, he put his hand over hers, covering it with a comfortable and familiar warmth, and slowly intertwined their fingers to unite them completely. Medea's eyes widened, surprised by the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi did not usually initiate physical contacts, except when it came to sex. </p><p> </p><p>And he had just<em> intertwined their fingers. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Let me continue to be responsible for your safety, as I have been until now.” His voice was merely a whisper, as if he were reluctant to be asking for something, after all, Zoldycks were not used to asking for things. They just took it by force. “I promise that I will intensify your training so that you can use your aura efficiently, but I need to be sure that you will be safe and I will only be able to do this if you trust me to make the necessary arrangements.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea would lie if she said that the request didn't scare her a bit. </p><p> </p><p>To hand over her ability to defend herself to someone else was to assume that, perhaps, she was in a vulnerable situation. That she was not as independent as she wanted to believe. That she was weak.</p><p> </p><p>But Illumi seemed extremely concerned about the matter and seeing him injured didn't help much — the only time she'd seen him like that had been when she hurt him, right on the night of the Association Ball. To tell the truth, she could hardly believe that someone was capable of making her husband afraid. This meant that whoever this Rhaeon was, he certainly did not play on duty.</p><p> </p><p>After some thought, Medea nodded and went back to eating her sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Illumi's body seemed to relax upon hearing that, but he just nodded briefly. “But I want to know more about this Rhaeon dude. You seem to know him well enough to be so convinced that he can come after me again.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it's fair.” He took the glass from the tray and spun it between his fingers before drinking some juice. “When I was nine, I was hired to do my first job all by myself. My targets were four businessmen and they needed to be killed during a ball so that my contractors could frame some enemies.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea laughed, rolling her eyes. “Where did I hear a similar story?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was about to kill them when Rhaeon appeared.” He continued, seeming not to have even heard the sarcastic comment. “He was only three years older, but he seemed to have the skill of an adult, and this became visible when he started to murder all the guests there. I had never seen anyone as fast as he was, except for my father and grandfather, let alone as young as him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And his actions interfered with your contract?”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi shook his head and handed the glass to Medea, who finished the apple juice shortly after. “The problem only happened later on. We noticed that we were being hired to work together constantly.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, confused. “But Zoldycks hardly ever join other killers for their contracts, then why...?”</p><p> </p><p>"Rhaeon is not an assassin," He explained. “but a mercenary, he accepts any job if it means he can get a good amount. He went on to work as a kind of thief while I completed my tasks, but we never interacted properly; we knew about each other's presence and that was it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see…” She narrowed her eyes briefly at her husband, analyzing him carefully. “So Rhaeon is basically a former co-worker?”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi just blinked slowly and sighed. “Perhaps you could call it that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” She finished the last piece of the sandwich and wiped her hand with her napkin, placing the tray on the bedside table beside her bed and sighing. “Well, it's a shame that this guy destroyed our trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry for the bad birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “It's okay, I've had it worse... At least I have company this year.” She winked at her husband. “And damn, what a gorgeous company, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips curved slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hopeless.” </p><p> </p><p>“It's my birthday, I can say whatever I want!” Medea stated, groaning softly as she crossed his arms. “In fact, Mr. Illumi Zoldyck, you haven't even congratulated me on becoming 21 yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was too busy not letting you die of hypothermia.” </p><p> </p><p>“This might be a good justification, but I will not forget this offense so easily.” She declared with a dramatic expression. "Especially now that I missed the opportunity to get drunk under the stars..."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, black eyes studying her with almost calculated interest.</p><p> </p><p>“The stars?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I... I miss being on a ship.” She admitted in a wistful tone, staring the green curtains that surrounded the canopies of the bed. “Seeing them soothes my longing a little, makes me feel at home.”</p><p> </p><p>He just nodded, his full attention on her at all times.</p><p> </p><p>And then, in the blink of an eye, Illumi simply bent towards her and captured her lips. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t rushed (or even desperate) like they both preferred, but the way his tongue brushed against hers, caressing it little by little in a tender dance, was enough for Medea to feel her heart racing in the same way. It was different, but no less delicious.</p><p> </p><p>It was a delicate kiss that made her stomach churn and her body heat up; it felt like it was her first kiss again, but infinitely better. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi held the back of her neck and kissed the path down her jaw with tortuous slowness. She moaned softly. Her insides pulsed when he nibbled on her and she didn't even notice that she had tilted her face to the side, making it easier for him to abuse her neck.</p><p> </p><p>She felt him smile against her skin, aware of the effect he had on her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I can show you the stars if you want.” He whispered in her ear, nibbling it soon after. “Consider it a gift for your birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“You... Said you wanted to sleep…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can always make an exception when it comes to my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes when he lowered his wet lips a little more, the lightness of the act almost making her ticklish. A loud whimper echoed through the room as soon as Illumi sucked on her skin hard, marking her as he loved to do, and her thighs instantly pressed against each other to try to ease the arousal that was taking hold of her. </p><p> </p><p>“So?” He asked again. “What's your answer?”</p><p> </p><p>Medea didn't have to think too much. “I want it.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed softly, satisfied with what he had heard.</p><p> </p><p>“So let me <em> give them to you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi's callused hands went to her breasts, groping them firmly over her thin yellow nightgown. The lack of direct contact with the soft skin made him rip the fabric open and send its buttons flying, finally being able to touch her properly. </p><p> </p><p>Medea gasped. </p><p> </p><p>Her nipples hardened easily under his nimble fingers, which pulled and squeezed them with ideal pressure to blend what should be painful with pleasure. He knew how sensitive they were and that's exactly why he loved to provoke them with conflicting sensations — Illumi seemed to obtain a cruel pleasure to see his wife squirming distressfully because of his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi snickered as he noticed the intensity with which she rubbed her thighs together and let his hands roam lower, and lower, and lower until he reached them. Medea had to restrain herself from grumbling when she was forced to stop her movements.</p><p> </p><p>However, when he pulled her close and sealed their lips again, any and all complaints disappeared from her mind. </p><p> </p><p>She gasped and opened her eyes wide when she felt a finger invade her, opening her abruptly. She grabbed his shoulder to keep her balance as she turned to her husband in shock. He, however, remained expressionless; the only indication that he was touching her at all was the slight crease of concentration between his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Her slick helped Illumi's finger go in and out, making it every easier by the second. The lust she felt seemed to be building up to levels she didn't expect to be possible considering they both had just been in a car accident, but she ignored the thought. For the time being, everything was going well and there was no need to worry.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi inserted another finger, making her channel squeeze tightly in an attempt to expel him as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>And <em> there </em> was the problem.</p><p> </p><p>She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes again, forcing herself to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that always accompanied her in the beginning of sex. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt less than the other times, but it still felt like she’d be split in half at any moment — even if I was wet, it didn't help much to make the situation better. Would the issue ever end? Would she be forced to live with this discomfort until the end of her life? Hopefully not.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands tightened their grip on the velvet robe he wore, knuckles becoming white instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Medea, you're squeezing too much, you're going to get hurt again.” Illumi warned with what seemed to be concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I, I can take it.” She said, a drop of sweat running down her temple. “It will get better, it <em> has </em> to.”</p><p> </p><p>He withdrew his fingers from inside her, noting how the woman's breathing immediately returned to normal. </p><p> </p><p>“I will not do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea looked at him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why not?” </p><p> </p><p>"You are in pain and that is not okay," he declared. “you can't force yourself to endure this whenever I touch you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been doing it since the honeymoon, it's not that big of a deal!” She hastened to say. </p><p> </p><p>And only when Illumi frowned did the woman realize that she had said too much. “You <em> what </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit, shit, shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh…” She cleared her throat and adjusted her posture before proceeding: “Never mind, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute.” He looked at her while processing what he had just heard. "Are you telling me that you've been in pain since the first time I slept with you?"</p><p> </p><p>“I, er... Well, <em>maybe.</em>” Conceded her, looking down at one of the destroyed buttons beside her. “It wasn't exactly pleasant for me. It was awful and I…” She took a deep breath. “I was, still am afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why didn't you tell me before? When the aphrodisiac's effect passed, we talked about our first night, but you didn't say anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea ran her hands over her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You never cared about it before, why do you want to start now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I didn't think that even my fingers would make you feel this way!” Illumi retorted with a stern expression. “I thought you just had trouble getting used to my size, not that you felt pain when being penetrated!”</p><p> </p><p>Explaining how terrible that moment had been during their discussion that day had been necessary, and fortunately, he had been more tactful about her will ever since. But it wasn't like her head was just going to forget everything that had happened. She felt pain because of <em> him </em>, even if she didn't admit it. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, she had been wrong; Illumi didn't know about her internal battle every time the sexual touches intensified.</p><p> </p><p>That is, until now.</p><p> </p><p>Medea opened her mouth and then closed it, fearing the answer to the question she would ask, but continued shortly afterwards: “You don't want to touch me anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned and stared at her as if her words were extremely stupid.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do, but not as long as you continue like this..." He gestured up and down, as if pointing out the main emotion inside her.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fear </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi moved away from her a little and, to her confusion, positioned himself next to her legs. She was about to ask what he was doing when he turned them forward and pushed them apart, exposing her completely to his watchful eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She gasped and tried to close them, but he stopped her. His big hands kept her thighs open so he could contemplate her sex as much as he wanted. A chill ran down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>She was vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>With his thumb and forefinger, he opened her puffy lips further and used his middle finger to run through her wet slit. She swallowed hard, heart pounding in her chest. Even if Illumi had seen her in that position before, it had never been that intense. </p><p> </p><p>He looked fascinated.</p><p> </p><p>When the assassin looked up at his wife again, he had a predatory gleam in his eyes. “You look beautiful all soaking wet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Illumi, stop!” She told him, visibly embarrassed. “You just told me that you won't touch me anymore and now you’re saying this kind of thing like it's nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>He arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I said I wouldn't penetrate you while you were afraid of being touched by me.” Raising his free hand, he placed a platinum lock behind her ear. "For this reason, I must help you to associate me exclusively with pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea sighed through her nose when she felt Illumi's thumb caress her clit in a subtle way, light as a feather. The clockwise movements, although slow, were extremely vigorous and became more precise with every sound that came out of her lips — advantages of having an insightful husband. Before long, she could barely do anything but moan.</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to formulate a sentence, she went on: “What are you, ah, implying?” </p><p> </p><p>Illumi smiled darkly and positioned his face right between her thighs, long silky hair dragging through the golden skin and making her shiver. Dark eyes were still glued to hers, watching her squirm because of the action on her sensitive flesh. </p><p> </p><p>His hot breath crashed against her lower lips and Medea shivered. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good heavens, was he…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That I'm going to have fun devouring you.”</p><p> </p><p>The wet tongue lapped a long stroke between her entrance and her swollen clit slowly, teasing her without shame. </p><p> </p><p>“Illumi!” Taking her left hand to her mouth, she tried to contain her pitiful sounds, although she wasn’t really successful.</p><p> </p><p>He repeated the action, licking her even slower than before, and Medea could not help but let out a desperate moan. Her eyes rolled back when he continued to tease her, but this time in a more vast type of techniques.</p><p> </p><p>Intense ones.</p><p> </p><p>Proceeded by light touches. </p><p> </p><p>A faster pace.</p><p> </p><p>And a slower motion.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue’s movements were opposite and unexpected, impossible to be premeditated by the woman's already cloudy mind. Sometimes he would go down to her soaked little hole and lick it avidly, pushing his pink tongue as deep as possible to sip up the last drop of her juices. It was as if he was tasting with the finest type of delicacy.</p><p> </p><p>The moans that Illumi drew from her echoed around the room like a sweet symphony, loud and clear as the sound of a harp. The hand that covered her mouth was unable to placate the little whimpers and, to be honest, Medea believed that it would never happen, considering how dedicated her husband was being at the moment. The desire in her body only increased with each lick; soon, all she felt was how wet and smooth his tongue was against her warm flesh. More needy sounds escaped her.</p><p> </p><p>Upon feeling the light graze of his teeth on her hooded pearl, nibbling it in a teasing manner, Medea squirmed and rolled her hips — whether to get away or closer she couldn't tell. </p><p> </p><p>More mewling sounds came out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi groaned softly against her cunt, making goosebumps spread all over her skin and her hips grind against the man's face. He squeezed her plump thighs, fingers burying themselves on the soft flesh,  and, to the woman's surprise, sucked hard on her clit. </p><p> </p><p>Medea arched her back with a loud cry.</p><p> </p><p>With her free hand, she clutched his hair tightly, unsure of letting him continue or stopping him altogether. And the bastard chuckled, amused by her reaction. He <em> chuckled. </em> But Medea didn't care, at least not at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>His touches were so intense that she didn't know whether to tell him to stop torturing her or to beg him to do it even harder just to keep feeling the pleasure building up.</p><p> </p><p>And then he parted from her.</p><p> </p><p>Medea looked down, violet eyes wide with need and confusion, only to see him kiss her right thigh with all the tranquility in the world. Frustrated, she pulled his black locks to guide him back to where he was supposed to be, where she wanted him —  where she <em> needed </em> him. Illumi, however, gave her a disapproving look and squeezed her wrist in response.</p><p> </p><p>Medea moaned at the action.</p><p> </p><p>“You're a perverted little thing, aren't you?” Illumi clicked his tongue. “I’ve barely started and you're already acting like this, what a shame.”</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks heated up immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't-”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm trying to give you the birthday gift you asked for and you already want to take control of the situation. How ungrateful of you…” He shook his head, pretending to be disappointed. “But I suppose you can let this one go just because of how good your pussy tastes.”</p><p> </p><p>He returned to focus on the soft, golden skin, depositing kisses from the furthest to the closest to her glistening sex. It clenched beautifully whenever he approached it, still waiting for more of his stimuli. </p><p> </p><p>Medea bit the back of her hand, despair building inside his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Lumi, please…” She pushed her hips forward, attempting to get closer to his face. </p><p> </p><p>With his free hand, he held her in place by the hips, and the small purple dragon appeared on her skin — the bond that tied them even closer together.  </p><p> </p><p>“I said I would help you overcome this fear, didn't I?” Slowly, she nodded and his lips curved in a cruel smile. “Then be quiet while I take care of your body, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>My dear. </p><p> </p><p>Something inside her stirred with the term, but she opted to nod and watch him as he repeated the treatment on her other thigh. Cruel as he was, Illumi sucked on the tender flesh, drawing a choked sigh from his wife, and then bit the spot, intensifying the aching sensation in the region. He loved to mark her, specially with hickeys.</p><p> </p><p>When he got tired, he looked at her with the corner of his eyes, which still held their predatory gleam. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when he returned to his original position, making her breathing heavy.</p><p> </p><p>In almost five months of marriage, she had never considered the possibility of seeing her husband lying between her legs while he ravished her pussy — whether it was for lack of attention or simply because she wanted to forget the <em> other </em> moment when she had wanted someone there, she couldn't say. What she did know, however, was that she should have asked him to eat her out <em> much sooner </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He not only had skilled fingers, but a huge cock and a tongue that was utterly divine.</p><p> </p><p>  Was there anything, anything at all, that he wasn't good at?</p><p> </p><p>Illumi lifted her legs and placed them over his clothed shoulders,  her skin being practically caressed by his dark locks, and he used it as an opportunity to narrow the space between them. Without looking away, he kissed her lower lips as he usually did with her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>However, the lasciviousness of the kiss was such that it made her momentarily dizzy and breathless, and her thick thighs wrapped around his head to keep him in place. </p><p> </p><p>The slurping sounds he made caused her to blush hard, but she clenched around his tongue regardless of her embarrassment. Soon there were no more shame and only the pleasure got ahold of her mind.</p><p>Illumi, on the other hand, kept savoring the feast in front of him without worries.</p><p> </p><p>“Illumi, <em> fuck </em> !” She threw her head into the pillows, eyes rolling back behind her eyelids, and grabbed his dark hair as he brought one hand up to her nipple to stimulate her further. “Oh, fuck me! Yes, just like that! <em> Lumi!” </em></p><p> </p><p>All of her shouting would undoubtedly wake everyone in the mansion and cause her trouble later, but she had much more important things to focus on.</p><p> </p><p>The obscenely wet noises that the act caused only served to excite them even more, and there was no longer any drop of modesty or coherence in Medea that prevented her from spilling out Dnihipian words.</p><p> </p><p>For the second time that night, Medea felt her insides being invaded by her husband's long finger and she took a deep breath, aware that the first one was the easiest to take. He stopped licking her and moved his face away enough so that he could focus on how his fingering made her shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at how it slips inside you, it's ridiculous how easily you give in to it.” Illumi pointed out, a hint of false irritation in his voice as he increased his movements and drew soft sighs from Medea. “Think you can handle another one?”</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“M-maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it hurts, you tell me or I will leave you like this, do you hear me?” Medea nodded, allowing him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>The second finger was inserted more carefully than the first, but her walls were tightening around them, still trying to push them out as Illumi kept moving slowly. With her eyes closed, she took a deep breath to try to get used to the invasion and sighed as she felt her husband's mouth touch her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Distributing kisses there, he reached her right breast, which he avidly sucked. Illumi had a certain fixation with her boobs; sometimes it felt like he could spend hours entertaining himself with them by licking, nibbling or simply groping them — not to mention the torture he put her nipples through every time.</p><p> </p><p>His hair fell over her other tit, increasing the sensitivity on her hardened nub and teasing her further.</p><p> </p><p>The golden skin was already reddish when he parted from it before attacking the left breast without hesitation. His hand continued its movements while he used his mouth to ravenously repeat the previous treatment on the untouched mound.</p><p>The thrusting remained constant as Medea felt the weight of his gaze on her. “Does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just getting used to it, n-no need to stop.” She opened her eyes and smiled a little. “It feels... great.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Better than...?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no,<em> definitely </em>not.” She assured. “But, ah, it does a really, ahn, good job. I can take an-nother one.”</p><p> </p><p>He snickered, but said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Delicately he added a third one, and Medea noticed that, although it squeezed them, her cunt didn't seem to try to push them out like before. This was a very good sign. He picked up speed, going a little deeper and harder than before, but nothing that would hurt her or make her uncomfortable. Before long, her body was moving in the rhythm he dictated, her throaty moans urging him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>Wet sounds could be heard from all corners of the room and the smell of sex filled the air.</p><p> </p><p>The definition of carnal pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Medea arched her back as he reached the most delicious spot inside her, eyes going wide immediately. Her walls squeezed him hard and he smiled against her breast, knowing what that indicated. She moved her body against Illumi, who simply stopped what he was doing and withdrew his fingers from her. </p><p> </p><p>She whimpered loudly. </p><p> </p><p>The young woman was desperate for relief, but all she got was more and more teasing. Why now, when she was beginning to feel the foreshadowing of her orgasm, did he stop?</p><p> </p><p>Moving down her body again, he positioned himself in front of her pussy and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I will make you come with my mouth.” Medea gasped, eyes blazing with euphoria. “And then I’m going to drink every last drop of your pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lumi, what's the matter with you today?”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her, Illumi refocused on his goal and flexed his tongue over her clit, following the clockwise motion she liked so much. With its tip, he circled her opening with more and more pressure, caressing it before going back in to explore her thoroughly once more. She shuddered. The slurping noises and the cold sensation in her flesh indicated how wet she was — not that Medea minded being coated in saliva and her own fluids.</p><p> </p><p>The fire in her lower abdomen increased greatly, turning into pure lava, and she knew her release was coming soon. She smiled as she stared up at the ceiling and the green curtains that flowed through the canopies. She was so close, so,<em> so close </em>. The world spun around her, and the colors of the room blended together, creating various combinations that seemed beautiful to her, as did the tiny dots that danced in the corner of her vision. </p><p> </p><p>She was slightly dazed.</p><p> </p><p>But how could she not be? Illumi (for some unknown reason) had decided that it was okay to hide his skillful tongue from his own wife, and had suddenly decided to show off his secret (and much appreciated) talent right after someone had tried to <em> kill </em>her. </p><p> </p><p>But it was okay. </p><p> </p><p>She would agree to any choice he made as long as he didn't stop eating her out like a starved man.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were watering from the pleasure she felt, and small sobs escaped her with each lick and suck and nibble she received. It felt like her whole body was ten times more sensitive than normal; not even when she was high on Dounsak had she felt this good. </p><p> </p><p>What was Illumi <em> doing </em> to her body?</p><p> </p><p>“Lumi, please!” He chuckled, sending shivers through her body and making her insides throb.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, Medea.”</p><p> </p><p>As if her body was ready to follow any given commands, the clenching inside her intensified, and she grasped the silky black strands, pressing Illumi's face even harder against her pussy. She didn't care whether she was smothering her own husband or not; after all, he was the one who had teased her that much. She just needed to cum.</p><p> </p><p>And then the whole world seemed to come undone.</p><p> </p><p>Lava spread through her veins, burning everything pleasantly and she gripped Illumi's hair even tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes rolled back, and she didn't even have the strength to scream, she only clenched the sheets beneath her to the point of almost tearing them apart and arched her back. Her body trembled with the spasms, but Illumi didn't stop touching her even as she released. </p><p> </p><p>Stars danced and exploded before her clouded eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Medea felt entirely content. </p><p> </p><p>She had missed seeing them so close to her, missed being at home.</p><p> </p><p>When her body relaxed completely, she sighed with satisfaction. She had never felt so light before. Even her mattress felt like a fluffy cloud enveloping her.</p><p> </p><p>Between her legs, Illumi gave one last nibble on her clit, making her shudder, and slurped the final remnants of her essence with a pleasant sound. After sitting up, he bent towards his wife and raised his eyebrows at the sight of her. Bringing a hand to her face, he dried the tears that rolled unnoticed down her cheeks. “You're crying..." When she continued to stare at the ceiling, completely dispersed, he frowned. “Medea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You're crying, should I be worried?” He repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Medea shook her head with a tiny smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn't be better.” There was a vibrant gleam in her eyes when she looked up at him. “You really got me to see the stars. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi seemed amused by the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it," He quickly removed his robe and tossed it into some corner of the huge bed they shared, still wearing his pants. “Because I've only just begun.” </p><p> </p><p>She widened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I was going to make you associate me with pleasure, didn't I?” He asked in a serious tone. “Well, I'm not going to let you sleep until you learn it. I will train your body until this is etched in your bones, and only then will I fuck you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Illumi, calm down," She laughed nervously. “It's not that big a deal, I'm already-”</p><p> </p><p>He sealed their lips once more, making her taste the slightly sweet flavor that was on his tongue, her own pleasure, and once again teased her entrance briefly before sinking a finger inside, feeling her moan into the kiss. As soon as they parted, Illumi smiled in a way that made her body shudder completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Medea Zoldyck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Medea and Illumi's life as a couple is about to face a drastic change. How will they react to these future events? And how is Medea's past related to it? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Medea x Enoull x and x Pandora's x Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning, lovelies! How are you guys doing? I hope you're well!</p><p>Today I come with a chapter that, although important for the story, is just an extra content. So, it isn't part of the sequence of events that we are following until now. It will be the hook for me to dig deeper and explain Chrollo and Medea's relationship, and, of course, why she is so terrified of him.</p><p>We will also see more of Enoull because she was mentioned a lot in Cataclysm, but I didn't have time to explore her relationship with Medea, and I want to show what led her to make the choices she made.</p><p>The updates will happen every Friday, usually in the morning, so mark your calendars and don't worry, ok?</p><p>Oh, another thing. The flowers will always hint to some important stuff, so I suggest you to look up the flower language on Google 👀</p><p>Thank you very much for the bookmarks and comments, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!</p><p>See you soon,</p><p>—Cherry🍒</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>PANDORA'S BOX: The source of great and unexpected trouble or a gift that looks valuable but is actually a curse.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lying on her mattress, she finished reading another book about ancient languages and their influence on today's common language. It was very interesting, but hardly part of the repertoire of a nine... Sorry, almost <em>ten</em> years old.</p><p> </p><p>    With a sigh, Medea closed the book and got out of bed, walking to the small bookshelf in the room she shared with Enoull and putting it there. She knew her friend liked things as organized as possible, and she didn't want to upset her by placing the book on the bedside table; it made no difference to her, but if Enoull preferred it that way, who was she to try to disorganize things?</p><p> </p><p>    Speaking of Enoull, where was she? </p><p> </p><p>    The girl hadn't seen her all day, not even when she woke up, and knowing her as she did, Medea knew that something important must have happened. Master Araeso had probably requested her presence for an early client — some of them preferred to monopolize her for a whole day. </p><p> </p><p>But if that was the case, she would have asked one of the girls or even Grandma Hyo to let Medea know, like she always did. What could have happened that made Enoull?</p><p> </p><p>She looked out the window. The trees rustled with the soft wind and seemed to sparkle like jewels thanks to the early afternoon sun. The star, in turn, was already starting to head towards the mountains, slowly making its way to its daily death. </p><p> </p><p>Enoull needed to be found as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Medea did not yet have her Master's permission to wander around the brothel after sunset, so it had to be before nightfall — the possibility of being violated was too great for the man to risk letting her loose.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to the mirror, she fixed her ponytail, and walked to the door, opening it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Few people roamed through the corridors at that hour of the day, but as the evening approached it would soon become way more crowded. The customers walked the path to the rooms up and down, always accompanied by the girls or boys of their choice, which occasionally caused some confusion because of everyone's haste. Sometimes arguments happened among the clients, but they ended as soon as Myo (the damned old hag) appeared and guided the courtiers and their clients to their rooms. </p><p> </p><p>She frowned as he thought of Grandma's younger sister. Myo hated her and made no effort to hide it, but it was okay. The feeling was mutual. </p><p> </p><p>To tell the truth, most of Lys' employees seemed to have bad feelings for her, even if she didn't really understand why.</p><p> </p><p>Her earliest memory of the place was when she arrived there. She was at the age of four, frightened and confused, and as soon as Araeso presented her to the people who lived and worked there, all eyes fell on her, and not in a good way; there was disgust in the countenance of some, anger in others, but there was always that glint of dread, even if only minimally. They would kick her out of Lys if they could. The problem only got worse with the treatment she received from Araeso, and soon there was a real reason for them to avoid her rather than simple having an inexplicable grudge.</p><p> </p><p>Enoull, however, didn't seem to feel the same way as the others and had been the only person to show her the slightest bit of compassion since she had set foot there, not counting Granny, of course. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know what her life would be without her beloved Enoull. </p><p>   </p><p>Medea dreamed of the day they would manage to escape from that nefarious place together; only then would the two of them be able to live in peace. She had already planned everything in her head: they would run away to somewhere as distant as possible from Clayso, to some quiet place with fertile soil to grow their own food, where they would live quietly until Medea was old enough to get a job. Yes, a life in the countryside with Enoull didn't sound bad at all. </p><p> </p><p>This, however, hadn’t been told to her yet (she wanted to find the right moment for it), but the girl was absolutely sure that Enoull would agree. How could she not? The prospect of a good, new life, and maybe even a new identity was almost impossible to refuse.</p><p> </p><p>She walked past the main lobby where the cleaning staff were, watching them set the things up for the evening, and smiled when she saw that they had replaced the salmon-colored roses that adorned the place with Carolina roses. Medea had always found them more delicate and refined, beautiful in a subtle way.</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to one of the women near the window, who was cleaning the frames of the large pornographic paintings hanging on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Tessa!” Greeted the girl, surprising the woman by the sudden break in silence. “Did you happen to see Enoull come this way?”</p><p> </p><p>    The woman shook her head, her eyes fixed on the cloth in her hands. “No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Do you know where she might be?” She asked again. “Did someone tell you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren't you the one who is always clinging to her hips like you're going to shove yourself up there at any moment?” The woman mocked as she finished dusting the frame, squinting his eyes to check if there was any trace left on the wood. “If one of us should know that, it is you.” </p><p> </p><p>    Medea felt her cheeks heat up.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't do that!”</p><p> </p><p>    The woman rolled her eyes, but still didn't look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Say what you will, it makes no difference to me.” She moved on to the candlestick hanging on the wine-colored wall and continued cleaning. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have chores to finish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Medea wasn't dumb enough to keep insisting on talking to someone who clearly didn't want her around. “but if you see her please let her know that I'm looking for her, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>    The maid said nothing, choosing instead to ignore her completely. Medea sighed, turning on her heels and heading for the large door that led to the stairs. She couldn't count on anyone's help, she would have to continue doing things on her own as always.</p><p> </p><p>    She hurried down the steps, the sound of her slippers clicking against the dark wood and her hand sliding down the metal banister echoing through the empty staircase. Running was relaxing. Rays of sunlight streamed in through the colored panes and turned the space into a kaleidoscope of colors. It was like being immersed in a rainbow. Her gray dress flew with every movement of her body; she loved the feeling of the wind against her face, even though she was the one causing it. </p><p> </p><p>    For a moment, she could pretend to be free. </p><p> </p><p>    The illusion was comforting — at least a little.</p><p> </p><p>    As she descended the third flight of stairs, already covered in a thin layer of sweat and out of breath, Medea stopped for a few moments to catch her breath. When she felt better, she marched down the corridors of the second floor with an idea in mind. She suspected that Enoull was in the amphitheater where the courtiers practiced their dances; after all, she had been given a unique opportunity to lead the performance at the next New Moon and knew how important it was to her friend; she had probably spent the entire morning practicing her steps.</p><p> </p><p>    Hopping happily, she slammed the iron door, not even waiting before rushing into the place. “Ennie, are you going to kill yourself with all your hard work, or are you going to come with-”</p><p> </p><p>    She stopped talking as soon as she realized she was alone. The amphitheater was as empty as the city market during Wednesday, no sign of Enoull in sight; there was, however, the faint perfume of pears and daisies in the air, which indicated that she had indeed been there at some point in the morning. Medea clicked her tongue, growing impatient.</p><p> </p><p>    <em>Where are you hiding, Ennie?</em></p><p> </p><p>    She decided to search for any trace of her presence throughout the House of Pleasure, including the upper floors she hadn't visited before. Surely some clue to what might have happened to her would be found sooner or later, or maybe she’d even bump into the young woman along the way.</p><p> </p><p>Medea looked for her in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Then in the art room.</p><p> </p><p>Followed by the music room.</p><p> </p><p>She also forced herself to visit the training chambers, full of courtiers striving to learn new sexual techniques. She hated that chamber, especially knowing that in less than two years her place would be there with the others. </p><p> </p><p>No, she assured herself with desperation, it would not. She would have escaped with Enoull by then. </p><p> </p><p>In the dark cellar, the only thing she noticed was that a bottle of red wine was missing, but she paid no attention to the fact; every now and then someone would end up stealing one of them anyway.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea decided to investigate the surroundings of the brothel. If she wasn't in the building, then she could only have been outdoors or at the town, which she thought would be difficult since it was an especially busy day for the House.</p><p> </p><p>    She walked past the gazebo, but no sight of her friend.</p><p> </p><p>    She wasn't in the garden or the greenhouse either.</p><p>   </p><p>    The girl looked at the large trees that separated the outskirts of Lys and the rest of the mountain. The vegetation was so dense that it covered the forest in an eternal darkness, even on the sunniest of days, plunging it into an eerie atmosphere. Even the temperature seemed lower when approaching the entrance to the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Araeso had made it expressly forbidden for her to go into the forest, even when accompanied. He cannot run the risk of some crazy person spoiling his goods, he had once told her. That would devalue all the hard work he had done over the years to auction her for the highest price. What entrepreneur would like that?</p><p> </p><p>But maybe... </p><p> </p><p>Maybe there was something more to that order.</p><p> </p><p>In case of a possible escape, the only way to do it was by the main roads. There were several of them, surely it would be easier to run away via one that was less used. Or at least that's what <em>he</em> wanted everyone to think. Medea doubted he would allow certain routes to be less guarded, it was a trick to fool his runaway slaves.</p><p> </p><p>    Araeso expected them to follow that plan, he urged them to do so. He could increase the slaves' debt that way, adding interest for their failed escape attempts and increasing their workload, or even subjecting them to the worst customers. </p><p> </p><p>It was a clever plan, she had to admit.</p><p> </p><p>It meant only one thing: the forest was a strategic point if Medea planned to escape.  </p><p> </p><p>If she didn't know every part of that forest, she would either get lost in there until she was forced to go back the way she came from, or she would get lost and no matter what happened, she would be found by her master's henchmen. The punishments would be the worst possible, no doubt. This is what he intended by forbidding her to visit that place; to turn the schemes she carefully planned for so long into her own trap.</p><p> </p><p>Araeso did not play to lose.</p><p> </p><p>And neither did she. </p><p> </p><p>She looked one way, then the other, making sure no one was watching her, and crept among the thick green leaves. She was going to figure out the fastest escape route to town. It would take some time to be sure of the route, and she would need to rearrange her plans, but she knew she could reach the foot of the mountain. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, the fact that Enoull went missing for some hours had been something positive in the end — a blessing from the Heavens that took her to that place.</p><p> </p><p>After all, she would need that information if she wanted to save Enoull and herself. </p><p> </p><p>She would look for her friend later, now her main concern was to get as far into the forest as she could without getting confused, to get used to the terrain, and to mark the points she had passed.</p><p> </p><p>She walked for what she believed to be almost half an hour and stopped at a small rock, where she sat down tired from walking so much. Medea made a mental note to take a flashlight with her when she ran away, otherwise she wouldn't be able to see at night; she could barely see now and it wasn't even past five o'clock! </p><p> </p><p>“I think it's time to go back, it's getting late and cold in here…” The girl muttered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>    Standing up, she wiped her gray dress clean of any remnants of damp earth, and approached a thick-barked tree. She was about to mark it with her copper hair ornament when she heard a rustle of leaves rustling near where she stood, and her eyes widened. Did they see her when she entered the forest? Did they follow her there? </p><p> </p><p>    Trembling, she lowered herself until she was almost one with the ground and hoped that whoever it was wouldn't see her or she would be in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>    But to her surprise, she noticed that the person was not heading in her direction. The sound only seemed to increase in intensity, becoming more and more shrill and crackling. She frowned, confused. What was happening?</p><p> </p><p>    Guided by her curiosity, Medea approached the area where the noise was coming from as quietly as possible. She could not be noticed until she was sure it was not one of Araeso's henchmen. She wedged herself between an old tree and a boulder, being as careful as possible not to slip on the fallen leaves, still wet and muddy due to the rain from the night before. </p><p> </p><p>When she saw what was happening, her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>    As naked as the day she was born, Enoull was pressed between an oak tree and the body of a young man; her skin looked even paler against the dark shade of wood, and her blue hair, usually tied up in a perfect bun, was completely undone, as if she had run for miles in a marathon. She wrapped her partner's hips around her legs, pulling him closer and closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>    And Medea remembered the said partner well. It was the boy who had met them in the amphitheater a few moons ago. His name was Chrollo. He had asked them for some information about the brothel after a brief conversation, and Enoull, who had not stopped smiling at the sweet words spoken by him, volunteered to guide him around the place while she instructed Medea to go to the art room. After that, she hadn’t heard about him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>She had not imagined that her friend had kept in touch with him, much less that she hadn’t told her about it. In fact, she was quite shocked to see them together.</p><p> </p><p>Especially at such a compromising moment.</p><p> </p><p>    He shoved himself between the young woman's delicate legs, his movements so firm that the branches of the tree swayed with them. His lips dominated Enoull's with sensuality, uniting them completely in that intense moment, and his black strands clung to his sweaty skin. The lowest of sighs escaped him as she sank a hand into his hair and dug her nails into his broad back, apparently enjoying the treatment she was receiving.</p><p> </p><p>    Enoull separated from the boy just enough to catch her breath, but a hard thrust made her moan loudly.</p><p>   </p><p>“Chrollo!” Her voice was almost hoarse and extremely shaky, and her green eyes did not stray from her lover's face.</p><p> </p><p>    The dark-haired teen laughed, panting slightly as he continued to enter her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sounds are so lovely," He said as he brought one of his hands to between her thighs, right where he buried himself, causing the whore to widen her eyes and choke on her own saliva, "but I'm sure they'll be even more beautiful when I'm done ruining you.”</p><p> </p><p>    She moaned and kissed him greedily again.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea stared at the scene unsure of what to do. In her mind there was nothing but the delighted sounds coming from Enoull's lips and the erratic movements of the boy's hips, which only intensified with each second. She couldn't look away.</p><p> </p><p>    She didn't <em>want</em> to look away.</p><p> </p><p>    Seeing a moment like that was common in the brothel, especially in the training rooms, but the spontaneity — no, the <em>intimacy</em> that exuded between them was simply mesmerizing. The blushing face of her friend, the way her nails sank into Chrollo's back, the hands that gripped her thighs, all contributed to the girl questioning what she had learned so far.</p><p> </p><p>    What could possibly drive a prostitute to leave her brothel to have sex in secret? Shouldn't she be in one of the rooms with her client? After all, the money had to go to Lys' safes, so business should be done there.</p><p> </p><p>    And if sex was nothing more than this, a way to reduce their debt with Araeso, why were there flowers, wine and different fabrics on the surrounding ground?</p><p> </p><p>    If sex was nothing more than an obligation, why did Enoull look so... satisfied?</p><p> </p><p>    She had never seen her leave one of the rooms like that before, always wearing a tired or gloomy expression on her face. But there, with Chrollo touching her, Enoull not only looked, she <em>was </em>different. The happiness on her face was clear in a way that haunted Medea. </p><p> </p><p>    Was it really that good to be touched by someone else? She had never considered it, perhaps because she longed to get out of there before she was forced to. </p><p> </p><p>But Chrollo was treating Enoull so well, with such passion and attention, that the girl caught herself thinking about the possibility. He was not like the other men who came through the doors of Lys, concerned only with their own pleasure; no, he was giving as much as he was receiving from his partner. It was an exchange of sensations.</p><p> </p><p>Medea’s mouth seemed to become dry.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted those good things too. Would she ever find someone capable of touching her body with such zeal? She didn't want to be touched in the way that Araeso said was right — without affection and only for an obligation. </p><p> </p><p>No, she wanted sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted <em>that.</em></p><p> </p><p>The moans and whimpers echoed in her ears as if they were the first music she had ever heard in her life, a melody that had not been played with as much talent before. Medea knew it was wrong to keep looking at the two of them, but she couldn't stop. It was mesmerizing.</p><p> </p><p>The way Enoull's small breasts moved up and down, begging to be touched, and her eyes shut tight were all that wandered through her mind at that instant. Besides, of course, the way Chrollo was biting his own lower lip to contain his sounds, lifting one of the legs around his hips at an angle that allowed the girl to see his cock thrusting in and out of her friend's cunt.</p><p> </p><p>The air seemed to vanish from her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>It was so long, how did it not hurt her? In fact, that detail seemed only to please the young woman, who sighed his name with passion as she felt him better in the new position. </p><p> </p><p>Between her legs, a heat began to spread slowly, and she bit her lip. It was a strange, uncomfortable feeling, as if she needed to go to the bathroom as soon as possible, but it only got worse as she continued to watch the intense way Chrollo fucked Enoull. Her thighs tightened minimally and she sighed as she felt a mixture of relief and despair.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever she was feeling had only increased. How should she proceed to make it go away soon? </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo, flushed from head to toe, separated from Enoull panting. It was just enough to keep their foreheads touching. “I'm almost there.” He murmured between gasps for air.</p><p> </p><p>    That seemed to matter to her, and she smiled contentedly and pressed him tighter against her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Inside, please!” She begged, sweat dripping down the back of her neck. “I need to feel you marking me from the inside!”</p><p> </p><p>    With a few more deep, rapid thrusts, Enoull arched her back against the tree trunk, green eyes rolling back as her mouth opened in a silent scream. The action unleashed the man's own pleasure, as he moaned softly and pushed his face into the curve of his partner's neck, gripping the soft flesh of her hips hard and turning her skin instantly red. </p><p> </p><p>    And then everything stopped.</p><p> </p><p>    Chrollo sighed loudly, sated, and deposited kisses on her jaw affectionately as she caught her breath. He carefully removed himself from the young woman and supported her so she wouldn't lose her balance when she put her feet on the ground, murmuring something that made her laugh softly. When Enoull sat down on the checkered cloth, Medea finally got a view of Chrollo's body and her legs wobbled.</p><p> </p><p>    So this was what a real man looked like up close? It was totally different from she had imagined.</p><p> </p><p>    He was very handsome.</p><p> </p><p>    Their voices were lower than before, so in an attempt to follow their movements and hear what they were saying, she leaned a little to the side. However, to her misfortune, she slipped on the muddy leaves and had to restrain herself from screaming as she felt her calf flayed in the fall. Taking a deep breath, she struggled to stand up again and looked through the gap.</p><p> </p><p>    And then Chrollo's gray eyes locked on her violet ones.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea immediately ducked, her heart beating like a drum inside her chest. Heavens, she could feel her cheeks heat up with shame for having been caught in the act. She moved away from her improvised hiding place, tripping over her own feet as she ran as fast as she could along the path she had taken to get there.</p><p> </p><p>    This could not have happened. It was <em>not </em>supposed to happen.</p><p> </p><p>    What would the teen think of her after he found out that he had been spied on? Even worse, what would <em>Enoull </em>think? Trembling, Medea simply kept running back to the edge of Lys, desperate to pretend that nothing had happened. </p><p> </p><p>    Still, her mind returned to the image of the couple entwined against the oak tree, and Medea couldn't tell what overwhelmed her: the guilt or the strange feeling she had discovered upon seeing them together.</p><p> </p><p>    <em>But you liked it, didn't you?</em> Asked the cruel voice in her head.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea ignored it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Medea and Illumi's life as a couple is about to face a drastic change. How will they react to these future events? And how is Medea's past related to it? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hunter x Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea finally goes back to work after months of being away from her job, but this could lead to an unexpected (or so she thinks) reaction from her husband.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! How are you? Hope you're doing great!</p><p> </p><p>We're finally back to the main timeline and things will become way more interesting for our couple from now on. Also, I hope you're ready to see more interactions between Medea and Machi, bc I can guarantee you they're on their way!! Gosh, I'm so excited lmao </p><p> </p><p>OH, BTW, THIS IS THE END ON YOU GUY'S DOUBTS ON MEDEA'S PREGNANCY!!! I tried to hint at it at the first chapter (right before Illumi arrives from his mission), but I guess none of you noticed it, damn 🤣 Idk if I should be happy for keeping it a secret or sad for not making it explicit. ANYWAY, I hope this chapter will satisfy your curiosity~</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for all the love and support you've been showing this story, I can't even begin to explain how important this is to me. Seriously, you guys are the best.</p><p> </p><p>See you again next week with some spicy content 👀💅</p><p> </p><p>—Cherry🍒</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The smell of seawater was strong, as were the waves that shook the ship. The sun shone over the waters, illuminating them with such intensity that they resembled a huge natural mirror. Seagulls and other seabirds flew through the sky, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere of that morning in the tropics.</p><p> </p><p>    It was a beautiful and ethereal scene.</p><p> </p><p>    However, the overlapping voices on the ship completely ruined the tranquility of the scene, and frankly it was beginning to annoy her.</p><p> </p><p>    Even from inside her cabin, she could hear them. She didn't even have to look out her window to imagine the various people crowded on deck, so close together and pressed against each other that they looked like sardines in a can. </p><p> </p><p>    On their faces there would  certainly be hints of anxiety, fear, and even despair; she herself had been the same way ten years ago — uncertain of what might happen to her if she didn't pass the exam, or even what might happen to her during it. It was understandable for them to be agitated. They didn't know what lay ahead for them, and it was terrifying, especially with the ever-present possibility of death in evaluations of this kind. </p><p> </p><p>    But still, they were not willing to give up their goals... At least not <em>yet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>    She looked at the clock on her wrist. Half-past ten a.m.</p><p> </p><p>    Sighing, the woman got up from her chair, throwing the newspaper she had been reading on the table in front of her. The deadline for any other participant to reach the ship was practically over and she doubted that anyone else would show up at the last minute. Therefore, this could only mean that it was time for her to get to work.</p><p> </p><p>    The fourth phase of the 290th Hunter Exam had begun.</p><p> </p><p>   Opening the door quietly, she didn't fail to notice that all sounds, except for the waves crashing against the ship's hull, had ceased. The wind carried her white strands to the side, but she didn't mind the detail. Her chest heaved and she lifted her chin haughtily, smiling as if she were the most important person in the place.</p><p> </p><p>    And she was.</p><p> </p><p>    As she walked down the stairs to approach the candidates, the whispers came up quickly, overlapping again with the waves. But that was okay. As long as they were talking about her, she wouldn't mind hearing anything other than nature. She managed to pick up a few sparse words from among that buzz. </p><p> </p><p>    Sea Hunter. </p><p> </p><p>    So young.</p><p> </p><p>    The Lasym case.</p><p> </p><p>    Dubious reputation.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Medea Lanfort.</em></p><p> </p><p>    Well, that last one was partly wrong, but she wouldn't say anything about it; it was wiser to keep her marriage a secret, especially when her husband was none other than the infamous assassin Illumi Zoldyck. A husband who certainly would <em>not</em> be happy to find out that she had left Kukuroo Mountain without his knowledge, and even worse, unaccompanied. But that was a problem for another time.</p><p> </p><p>    She stopped at a higher point on the deck and put her hands behind her back, violet eyes scanning the crowd quickly to get an estimate of the number of people there. Almost eighty. A lot of people had passed in the early stages this time, that meant that either the candidates were extremely shrewd, or the examiners before her were too soft. "Congratulations on getting here alive." She greeted them, the smile still intact on her face. "Many of you have heard of me, but I suppose introductions are customary at this point. My name is Medea Lanfort and I'm a Sea Hunter. I will be your examiner on this phase."</p><p> </p><p>    More hushed voices were heard throughout the deck, and disgusted, apprehensive, or simply confused expressions appeared on the faces of the crowd as they processed what the woman had just told them. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. So inattentive, so shallow, so <em>foolish</em>. Could they not go a moment without gossiping among themselves? They would make lousy Hunters if they kept this up.</p><p> </p><p>    And her goal was to approve only the best of the best.</p><p> </p><p>    Anyone not meeting her expectations would be promptly disapproved; the Association already had too many mediocre professionals, it surely didn't need more of those.</p><p> </p><p>    Heaven forbid she should ever have to work with another Evie Gargani.</p><p> </p><p>"Do any of you know where we are?" She asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>    For a long moment no one answered anything, until a hand was raised and a space opened so that Medea could see the person. It was a short teen girl, with curly hair and large round glasses; her face was slightly reddened, probably embarrassed to be stared at by so many people at the same time. "We are in the Fulgor Strait." The girl spoke, her voice a little more than a whisper compared to the waves and the wind.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea smiled. "Precisely. And do you know what this area is known for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Its... diverse marine fauna?" She answered again, her cheeks already completely reddened.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right! Besides its economic relevance, the Fulgor Strait is one of the main points when it comes to the study of rare species, and this is due to the peculiarities of its ecosystem." Explained the Hunter briefly. "This is the home to animals that are not found anywhere else, such as the Spiny Lobster, the Freiorast, and, of course, the Micro-krakens."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you giving us a lecture about the place? We are not sightseeing, as far as I can remember." Prompted a voice in the background.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea's head turned towards the sound so quickly that the people closest to her were startled, especially when they noticed the deadly expression on her face. She signaled for them to make room, her bloodlust expanding like a weather anomaly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well, if it isn't the rookie crusher himself!" An icy glint flashed through her eyes. "Hello, Tonpa, it's been a long time."</p><p> </p><p>   The man's eyes widened, surprised that he had been caught in the act and, even worse, that he had been recognized by the examiner.</p><p> </p><p>"I, I don't know what…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, please, I could recognize that voice anywhere." He swallowed hard. "After all, it was your fault that I spent the first and second phases of my exam almost shitting myself and vomiting like crazy, wasn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>    Some people chuckled softly, and Medea just gave them a stern look, which shut them all up immediately. Turning to the man, she just smiled in a macabre way. Without a second thought, she released more of her bloodlust, frightening both Tonpa and the other participants, who took a step backwards to move away.</p><p> </p><p>    Above them, the seagulls squawked and fled. Even the waves and the wind seemed to cease momentarily to watch the spectacle.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Miss!"</p><p> </p><p>    Medea gestured as if she couldn't care less about it. "Oh, I imagine you are." She giggled. "You know, I'm not exactly known for forgiving easily, but I think I can try to change my reputation, no? Evolving is good, so they say."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, evolving is ... Very, very good!" His face was pale and he was shaking like a chihuahua, completely frightened.</p><p> </p><p>"You needn't fear, I won't disqualify you from the Exam." Medea assured, still smiling. "In fact, I will give you instructions on what you are going to do right now! Does everyone agree?" Asked the woman to the crowd that was staring at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." They replied in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, your task is very simple." She announced. "You are to capture one Micro-kraken, just one, and place a tracker on it so that we can monitor the population growth of this species. You have exactly twenty minutes to capture it." Warned the Hunter. "If you succeed, you're approved for the fifth phase, otherwise…" Bringing a hand to her lips, she giggled. "Well, not passing the exam will be the least of your problems."</p><p> </p><p>"H-how so?" Asked one of the participants, slightly apprehensive.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>    It wasn't her job to make things clear about the test; a Hunter should know how to handle themselves in risky situations, or else they wouldn't be a real Hunter. Besides, it wasn't as if she <em>wanted</em> to help any of those people. </p><p> </p><p>    It was always so funny to see them struggling to survive. </p><p> </p><p>    When it was her time no one had helped her, but they seemed to love her suffering.</p><p> </p><p>    In the end, only two other people besides her had passed the exam. Medea could still hear the screams of the competitors during the last stage — high-pitched and terrified. She would never be able to forget it.</p><p> </p><p>    Staring at a large wooden chest a few feet away, the woman made her way to it, footsteps firm and clicking against the deck floor. As she opened it, the smell of leather and metal immediately entered her nostrils and she shut her eyes, hands gripping the light wood tightly as she controlled herself not to shed tears right then and there. There was no way to explain how much she had missed this smell.</p><p> </p><p>    No, not just the smell, but everything. The slight rocking of the ship, the wind against her face, the creaking of the wood with each movement, the birds singing in flight. <em>Everything</em>.</p><p> </p><p>    Being away from home, her <em>true</em> home, had tormented her every day since she had been forbidden to participate in any mission after Lasym's death. A year had been too much of a punishment for her. </p><p> </p><p>    The sea was her, and she was the sea.</p><p> </p><p>    There wasn't one without the other.</p><p> </p><p>    And Medea could not imagine a better place to be at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>    Taking a deep breath, she made an effort to focus on her task and removed one of the equipments from the chest, lifting it up so that everyone could see it clearly. One was a metal box that fit in the palm of her hand, and the other was a belt with leather compartments on each side. </p><p> </p><p>"You are to attach this tracker to one of the Micro-kraken's tentacles." Her voice remained calm, but her eyes held a spark of cruel pleasure that she simply could not hide. "Don't worry about how you're going to do it, just touch the animal's skin and the device will fulfill its purpose."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the belt?" Asked a man about her age.</p><p> </p><p>"It works as an oxygen tank," Medea fastened it to herself and a mask was ejected from one of the compartments. "but also as a timer. It will indicate when the time is up and we will pick you up wherever you are."</p><p> </p><p>    <em>Or what's left of you.</em></p><p> </p><p>"You still haven't told us where to find the Micro-kraken." The man continued.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't be necessary." Replied the woman as she unbuckled her belt. "You only have to follow the cold current."</p><p> </p><p>"But we don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Tonpa, it's great that you decided to speak up again! Come here!" His eyes widened, but she simply smiled and motioned for him to get closer. "Come on, I don't bite!"</p><p> </p><p>   Under the gaze of the other participants, Tonpa had no choice but to head towards the woman. </p><p> </p><p>“Since we have known each other for so long, I will nominate you to be the first to dive! Isn't this exciting?!” The man paled even more, his whole body trembling as he felt Medea's claws (almost literally) sink into his shoulders, squeezing them so tightly that tears welled up in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to do it.” He whispered. “I give up.”</p><p> </p><p>   The Hunter squinted her eyes, analyzing him up and down with disdain before laughing with amusement. “Your withdrawal has been denied!”</p><p> </p><p>“But you can't force someone to continue on the exam!” Exclaimed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think you understood it correctly…” Her smile ceased, changing into a stern and somber expression. “During my phase, I am power itself. I order whatever I want, and you obey, whether you like it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Association-”</p><p> </p><p>“Gives me complete freedom to conduct the phase as I see fit.” Interrupted without an ounce of ceremony. “And I am saying that you will take the test with the others.” She smiled again, the mood change so drastic that even the other participants were startled. “The crew members will give you your props right now, so please remain in your seats.”</p><p> </p><p>   The action didn’t take more than two minutes, and soon everyone was equipped for the beginning of the test, including Tonpa, who was trying to anchor his heels on the ground so that Medea wouldn’t drag him to the board from where they would jump — which proved to be useless. Once in front of it, Tonpa couldn’t help the impulse to look down at the waves. </p><p> </p><p>   Terrible mistake.</p><p> </p><p>   His body started to tremble, lips mumbling empty pleas and apologies, despair taking over his being. Medea brought her lips close to his ear, whispering so that whatever she said would remain only between them: “This was the last year you joined in the Hunter Exam, do you hear me?” Her nails dug so deeply into the man's shoulders that they ripped the fabric of his shirt and he squirmed in pain, nodding. “If I hear that you've shown up to torment anyone else on the future years, I'll kill you myself.” </p><p> </p><p>“I won't, I promise!” His voice was shaky, but that detail brought cruel satisfaction to Medea, who just snorted softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. Now go, we can't keep the micro-kraken waiting, right?” Before he could say anything, the woman pushed him forward, throwing him off the ship. </p><p> </p><p>        The sound of the body crashing into the sea was loud, as was his scream. Medea turned to the crowd behind her, expression still haughty and firm. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, as I was saying before, follow the cold current and you will eventually find your target. And watch out for the Freiorast, they <em>love </em>when their prey struggles. You are now cleared to start the fourth phase!”</p><p> </p><p>        With this last warning, she stepped away from the board and made way for the rest of the candidates, who looked as pale as the clouds in the sky. Inflicting fear on them was so easy and funny. Maybe she should start considering being an examiner in other editions of the Exam.</p><p> </p><p>    One by one they launched themselves into the water, the sound of the waves embracing them resounding through her ears like the sweetest of melodies. She sighed. Even this smallest detail had been something she’d longed for. </p><p> </p><p>        The twenty minutes went by so fast that she didn't even notice.</p><p> </p><p>        Before she knew it, the crew was already pulling the participants out of the sea, each more wounded than the other, not to mention the enormous number of bodies that were being collected with the ship's net — some due to hungry Freiorasts and others due to the enraged Micro-krakens. By some kind of miracle, Tonpa was alive, but his eyes were completely unfocused. Undoubtedly this had not been a good experience for him.</p><p> </p><p><em>   What goes around, comes around,</em> laughed the voice in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>   She took a look at the monitor that computed the time spent by each person; anyone who had spent more than twenty minutes trying to complete the test would be eliminated, even if they had returned to the ship.</p><p> </p><p>        Medea walked towards the deck again, assessing how many people were still there. It wasn’t surprising that it was low, visibly outnumbered by those who had entered the sea. This had been expected. As she checked each participant’s badges, she was finally able to count how many of them had made it to the next stage — not forgetting that at the beginning there were almost eighty of them.</p><p> </p><p>        Among the survivors, only fourteen had passed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    The room provided by the Hunter Association was comfortable and luxurious, consisting of a bed slightly smaller than his own, a coffee table, closet, and, of course, the bathroom. The view was not bad either; the buildings around the bay glowed like fireflies, small and intense, and made it look like a glowing portal. That atmosphere reminded her of the hotel in Neandera, where she had stayed with Illumi two months ago. </p><p> </p><p>     She could only leave the mansion under the supervision of her husband ever since, and if he was on a mission, it had to be with his approval and the company of a family member — which, unfortunately, turned out to be Kikyo most of the time. In other words, Medea had become more restricted than before their trip. </p><p> </p><p>    She knew that he would not allow her to take the exam, and that was precisely why she simply packed her bags and left, leaving only a letter to let him know she would be back soon. In the five days she had been away, she had not received any messages. She could only assume that Illumi was not very happy with this decision.</p><p> </p><p>    And an angry Illumi wasn't good to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>    Finishing her shower, Medea dried her body and threw the towel over the sink, not bothering to hang it up. </p><p> </p><p>    She picked up her cell phone from the glass table and sat down on the bed, dialing her husband's number without a second thought. If he didn't want to start the dialogue, she would - she missed his voice, always slightly ironic and soft, even if she would never admit it. The phone called, and called, and called, and when she finally thought Illumi was going to answer, he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea's eyes widened and she pulled the phone away from her ear, staring at it dumbfounded for almost a minute. </p><p> </p><p>    He was really pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>    Without waiting long, she started typing a message to him, hoping to at least get a response this time.    </p><p> </p><p>    <strong>K, I’ll ignore the fact that u declined my call on purpose -_-</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IMU</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> <strong>Don’t be angry for too long, I might think u don’t want me anymore :x</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>No sign of Illumi, not even a ‘seen’ under her message. She sighed. Getting on her husband’s nerves was no easy task, especially since he had more patience in his little finger than she would have in her entire life, yet she seemed to have a special talent for it. </p><p> </p><p>    It wasn't as if she was sorry for leaving, she had to execute her part of the agreement with the Association so that she could (finally) return to her missions, there was no way to negotiate those terms again. Besides, Illumi had no way to keep her away from work for long, and they both knew it.</p><p> </p><p>    In fact, maybe that was precisely why he was treating her coldly — the certainty that soon she would no longer be under his constant protection. Illumi didn’t know how to deal with that, which made him frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>    But perhaps she knew of a way to lighten his moods?</p><p>   </p><p>“If he doesn't do anything this time, I swear I give up.” She muttered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea lay down on the bed completely and bit her lower lip, slightly anxious. She had never done this before, and although she knew there were no risks with Illumi, she couldn't help the nervousness in her chest. Opening the camera, the woman was greeted by herself naked reflection and she took a deep breath.    </p><p> </p><p>   She looked for her most favorable angles, verifying if all the pictures made her breasts as evident as possible — and she had no doubt that he would like it. If she wanted to surprise him, it wouldn't hurt to appeal to his favorite features a little, right? </p><p> </p><p>   Among the almost fifteen pictures, Medea chose her favorite — one where he would be able to see her whole body in the mirror in front of the bed. Her long legs were spread wide enough to tease, but not to expose her in the way he liked so much. Her heavy breasts glistened under the room's dim light, and her pink, slightly hardened nipples seemed to beg for his attention. </p><p> </p><p>   There was no way he would avoid her after seeing it.</p><p> </p><p>   Smiling mischievously, Medea attached two other similar pictures to the message and sent them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>While u ignore me, I can’t stop thinking about u.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wish u were here, hubby~</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   This time, to her delight, he read the messages. Her heart beat faster as she waited for his response. Would he return pictures of himself too, or would he call her? Or would he make a video call? She bit her lower lip as she thought about the possibility.</p><p> </p><p>   It wasn't exactly the same thing as having him touch her body, but it could be something very interesting. Maybe they could even make it a habit while they were apart...</p><p> </p><p>   Medea frowned as she noticed that five minutes had passed since he opened the messages. No reply? Really?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>U know I can see when u read my messages, right? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Are u gonna leave me on seen?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Srsly?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Illumi?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lumi?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Oh, u know what? Now</strong> <strong> <em> I</em> </strong> <strong> don't want to talk.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Have a terrible fucking night, I hope u have bad erotic dreams and can't sleep because u got a hard-on. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fuck you.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>   Huffing angrily, she threw the phone on the bed and got up, heading toward her suitcase with her clothes. “You try to be nice and what happens? You get fucked, and not in a good way.” She grumbled, putting on her cotton pajamas. “But we’ll see who gets the last laugh! And if he calls me during the night, I'll tell him to go fuck himself!”</p><p>   </p><p>   She took a small box from her suitcase and took a small pill from it, frowning when she noticed that it was the last one, but popped it in her mouth anyway. Opening the bottle of water she had left beside her suitcase, Medea drank some of it and swallowed the pill at once. “Another box of birth control that runs out.” She sighed. “I'll have to buy another one tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>    <em>Or some others, right, since you don't know when you'll be able to get off that mountain by yourself again, </em>pointed out the voice in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, others sounds safer..." Agreed the woman. “But I'll have to change to a new brand, this one has been making me nauseous and worsening my cramps. What was the name of the one I heard the girl talk about anyway...? Ugh, fuck it, I'll think about it tomorrow. Now I’m going to sleep because it's the best thing I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>    She stared at the box again. </p><p> </p><p>    This contraceptive would be used until she was assigned to the most important mission in her life, the one that would guarantee her so-longed-for title of Single-Star Hunter; she couldn't risk an unwanted pregnancy so early in her marriage, especially when she had so many goals she still wanted to achieve. Besides, it wasn't as if she was going to use it forever. After getting her Star, she would stop taking the birth control... </p><p> </p><p><em>   Eventually</em>, that is.</p><p> </p><p>   She knew Illumi expected it soon, but she hoped he could forgive her. Being a mother wasn’t in her plans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No Zoldyck babies for Illumi :)</p><p> </p><p>~°*°~</p><p> </p><p>What waits for Medea once she gets home? Will she be able to talk her way out of an argument with her husband? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for more chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lessons x on x Obedience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illumi confronts Medea after she gets back from the Hunter Exam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GOOD MORNING MY LOVES! Today I have two announcements to make. One, I finally finished Medea and Illumi's wedding art (after months after I promised it), the link is https://www.deviantart.com/pinkkitsu/art/WeddingPaiting-873668094, but it can also be found on my Instagram @madambordeaux. </p><p>Second, posts are likely to occur every other week instead of weekly. As you know, I am in college and that in itself takes up a lot of my time, but this weekend I decided that I am going to try to get into the Navy and I will need as much focus as possible for that bc in my country we have to take exams to get into it, it's not only voluntary. I will be very busy because I will have to train, study for this exam and for college. I'm opting to do this bc I don't want to stop the story since I love writing it and it wouldn't be fair to you. I hope you understand.</p><p>FINALLY, this will be the last explicit chapter in a good while because now I have to focus on other aspects of their relationship and, of course, on the subplots I created throughout these seven chapters. Enjoy it while you can :)</p><p>THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, FAVORITES AND BOOKMARKS, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING 💘💝💖</p><p>See you in two weeks (or sooner lol).</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The living room was immersed in darkness, except for a small candlestick that burned softly in the center of the wooden table, the smell of melted candles wafting through the air, which seemed to be stagnant. Raindrops crashed against the window, thick and heavy, silencing the silence of the room. The night was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze was fixed on the red flames, his face, inexpressive as always, was just a facade to suppress the whirlwind of thoughts inside him. In an attempt to calm himself, he bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't going to lose his cool. He couldn't allow this situation to take away all of his self-control, but most of all, he wouldn't let Medea notice how much the last eight days had affected his mind.</p><p> </p><p>The paper in his hands, which made a soft noise when crumpled, was the only object to which he directed his irritation. That damned note was the way she had warned him about her departure. No, not warned — <em>notified</em>. Illumi had read the note so many times that he didn't even need to look at it again to remember what was written.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I left to work at the Hunter Exam which will take place soon (You remember I agreed to do this due to the Association's "punishment", right?). I don't know how long this will take. I will contact you when I can.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I ask you not to follow me, I don't want to have to explain why a Zoldyck is after me and I'm still alive (I hope you won't be too mad at me after this :3).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I swear! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>See you soon ♥️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stupid.</p><p> </p><p>That was the word that defined his wife. Did she have any idea how dangerous the situation she was in was? How dangerous Rhaeon was? Apparently not, because on the first chance she had to leave the Mountain, she did it without even considering that she was putting her own life at stake. With that dumb decision, she was wasting all the effort Illumi had been putting in for the past two months to protect her.</p><p>   </p><p>She didn't even talk to him about it, she simply packed her bags and left! </p><p> </p><p>Reckless.</p><p> </p><p>Stubborn.</p><p> </p><p><em>Selfish</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Didn't Medea understand that everything he did was for her? </p><p> </p><p>All he wanted was to protect her, even if this cost him having to exhaust himself in missions and searches for Rhaeon — which, so far, had been useless. Even if it cost spending most of his time away from her. Even if it cost him having to keep her inside the estate at all times. Illumi needed her to be safe, only then could he focus on their imminent threat.</p><p> </p><p>    And now Medea was who knows where — and out of his control. </p><p> </p><p>    This was fostering something uncomfortable inside his chest, a tightness that would not pass until he saw her safe and sound again. He sighed angrily. This woman would surely be the end of him. Dealing with her was like taking care of a small child who insisted on putting his finger in the socket, even after an adult explained that it was a dangerous thing; his warnings only seemed to encourage her to make wrong decisions. And it never ended.</p><p> </p><p>    Sometimes he wondered how he ended up choosing a wife so different from himself. Things would certainly be easier if Medea was less headstrong; he could relax knowing that his wife would be at home, safe, quiet, waiting for him to come back into her arms... </p><p> </p><p>    But would he still have wanted her if she acted like that?</p><p> </p><p>    He shifted his gaze to the painting hanging over the fireplace, black eyes softening for the tiniest second. Framed by pure gold, stood Medea and him on their wedding day. It had been finished a few weeks after the ceremony and was a gift from his grandfather — a family tradition that not even his parents had escaped, which served as a memoir to celebrate the union of a new couple. </p><p> </p><p>    He studied the painting, or rather his wife, and swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>    She was stunning.</p><p> </p><p>    There was no better adjective to describe this woman's beauty, and just beautiful no longer seemed adequate when referring to her. It was too simple. Those wild eyes sparkled as if made of amethyst, and her wedding dress, white as a pearl, seemed to fill the frame with an indescribable purity. Virginal purity.</p><p> </p><p>    For an instant, he remembered their wedding night. He remembered the warmth and tightness around him, the soft skin colliding against his own with each movement he made. But he also remembered the screams and cries, the bite on his forearm. </p><p> </p><p>    The blood dripping down his wife's thighs.</p><p> </p><p>    The virginal purity he had torn apart.</p><p> </p><p>    The sound of the door being unlocked captured his attention, and he looked away, leaning back against the armchair comfortably with his head held high. The knot in his chest seemed to come undone as soon as he heard the sound of the suitcase being dragged across the wooden floor, smooth and slow. Medea had finally arrived.</p><p> </p><p>    Her perfume, always citrusy with floral notes, was now charged with the salty scent of seawater and seaweed, completely contaminating the hitherto sweet air. Illumi frowned. The mere implication that she had been out at sea without his supervision made his blood boil. </p><p> </p><p>    Medea had not yet noticed his presence in the room, partly because of the darkness, but mostly because he had his back to the door, almost hidden by the back of the velvet armchair. She pulled the suitcase with her until she appeared into Illumi's field of vision, still not noticing him, and he couldn't contain his voice any longer:</p><p> </p><p>"You're back early." He sneered, finally breaking the silence that permeated the room. She stiffened before taking another step and very slowly turned toward the direction he was standing. </p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Longer than you would like. Did you enjoy yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>    Her violet eyes were serious, lips slightly tense as if trying to keep the words to herself, and the dim candlelight didn't help to make her expression any less hard. She turned her face away and shook her head. "I'm not going to waste time on this." That was all she said.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I was the one who wasted time searching the entire estate for you before I found this." Raising the hand that held the note, he slowly shook it before his wife's attentive eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you rather I hadn't warned you? All right, sorry then." She rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You still believe you're right, unbelievable!"</p><p> </p><p>    Medea sighed. "Illumi, I'm home now, isn't that what matters?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a golden star for that?" Retorted wryly. "You are doing nothing more than your duty by keeping your promise on our deal. How can you expect me to protect you if you won't allow me to?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're being dramatic."</p><p> </p><p>"You petulant woman," He growled, still trying hard to keep his expression blank, no matter how difficult it was proving to be. "you could have died during this damned trip!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine if you haven't noticed." She pointed as she massaged her temples. "Except for the fucking headache you're giving me now."</p><p> </p><p>"If Rhaeon had been there, he would have had the perfect opening to finish you off!" His voice was growing louder. </p><p> </p><p>"But he wasn't, and you're making a big deal out of it!"</p><p> </p><p>"How long would it take for someone to find your body, or what was left of it? A few hours? A few days?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake, llumi, stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop what? The fact that I am showing you how stupid and impulsive you were?"</p><p> </p><p>"I only fulfilled my agreement with the Association, what did you expect me to do?" Replied the woman, eyes blazing with indignation. "To be content to be stuck on this Mountain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you like the feeling of autonomy?" Continued the assassin, ignoring her completely, dark eyes burning with anger. "Of playing Hunter one more time? Of being in power?" He gripped the arms of the armchair tightly, the note crumpling for the millionth time that week before falling through his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>    Medea closed her eyes and let go of the bag's strap, crossing her arms as she stared at him once more. Her skin was a more golden tone than usual, more alive, more like her single-self. </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi's insides churned as he took notice of it.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? Yeah, I liked it." She mumbled. "I enjoyed doing something for my career for the first time in <em>months</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a selfish woman, don't you think about how much I've done for you, for <em>us</em>, these past two months?"</p><p> </p><p>    She laughed through her nose, looking him up and down. "You haven't even deigned to take my calls or answer my messages, and you expect me to believe that you're doing all this for <em>me</em>?" She ran her hands over her face and then sank her fingers into the white hair, a debauched expression on her face. "Fuck off."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Illumi." Repeated, smiling as she slowly emphasized the words. "You're not the only one who has the right to be pissed off in this shit because I do too. So fuck you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Watch your mouth when talking to me, Medea." He warned, gritting his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Or what? Hm?" She uncrossed her arms and raised her chin, petulant.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Medea…</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"What will you do?"</p><p> </p><p>    In the blink of an eye, Illumi appeared in front of her. His flaming aura was dripping with pure rage, towering almost absurdly over the woman. Dark. Suffocating. Unstable. An indication that his self-control was reaching its limits. </p><p> </p><p>    Before Medea could react, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him quickly, and her face to force her to look at him. Despite the unexpected action, she kept her expression haughty, as if she was still in control of the situation and this was just a waste of time. Unfazed. </p><p> </p><p>    They held each other's gaze for a few seconds until Illumi began to drag her across the room, fingers sinking into the soft skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go of me, Illumi!" Before even trying to pull her arm back, he pushed her forward, launching her toward the cobalt blue carpet. She yelped at the impact, shielding her face with her hands and widening her eyes before glaring at him again in irritation. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up right now," His voice was dangerously low. "before I make you."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're going to harm me, then do it already!" </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi sat back in his armchair, settling calmly into his seat as he continued to stare at his wife with superiority. The dim lighting of the room accentuated the natural shadows on his face, giving it an even more cruel appearance when coupled with the stern expression he displayed. There was a certain disturbance in his eyes, as vivid and clear as day, that was completely unusual to him.</p><p> </p><p>    It was wild and uncontrollable.</p><p> </p><p>    He peered at her through thick lashes, the corner of his lips curving slowly. "Harm you?" He repeated, a sour, sarcastic tone present in his still angry voice. "Oh, no. I won't <em>harm</em> you."</p><p> </p><p>    One hand went to the white strands, grasping and pulling them up tightly, almost as if guiding her by a rein. Her face contorted slightly and her eyes watered from the pain in her scalp, but she still had that insistent hardness in her features. It was irritating. </p><p> </p><p>    With no choice, Medea had to get on her knees in front of her husband to follow the movement of her hair and bit her lips to suppress a scream. Satisfaction welled up in Illumi's chest, and she breathed deeply at the scene. This was much better.</p><p> </p><p>    No false expressions, just the pure, raw reaction of the body.</p><p> </p><p>    The raindrops still beat against the window, soft and steady, and filled the room with a melodic sound that contrasted with the aggressiveness of Illumi's actions. Finally, he loosened his hands around his pale locks. Medea sighed with relief. However, to her confusion, Illumi did not let go of her completely.</p><p> </p><p>    She arched an eyebrow in his direction, suspicious, and he sank further into the armchair, bringing her forward in the process. An uncomfortable groan echoed through the room, but Illumi chose to continue: "Get that filthy mouth of yours to do something useful, bitch."</p><p> </p><p>    Medea looked up immediately, her cheeks flushing as the realization came over her mind. And then <em>that</em> gleam showed up on her gaze again.  "I don't think s—"</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi's slap to her delicate face was so hard that she almost lost her balance, the loud sound overpowering the dull rain. "I won't repeat myself." He warned as he squeezed her hair once more, pulling her forward. Pulling her to himself.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea looked up at him under her bangs and smiled, her cheeks marked red. "I'm going to rip your dick off with my teeth."</p><p> </p><p>"No you won't, you like being fucked far too much to do that." Taking one of his needles out of his bun, long black strands cascading down his body, he pointed it at her forehead, right between her brows. "But if you really try anything funny, I won't hesitate to use this."</p><p> </p><p>"Still intend to kill me, hubby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kill you? No, I'm just going to force you to be an obedient wife, ready to be fucked at any moment." Staring at her attentively, he noticed the bright flush on her cheeks and the agitated movements of her chest. She was horny, even if she wouldn't admit it. "Although it wouldn't be much different from now, right? Trying to make me forget about your irresponsible attitude with those photos, desperate for the slightest bit of attention from a man," He chuckled. "you're nothing but a whore."</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi just rested his face on his free hand, letting go of her completely, and blinked slowly as he saw his wife squint at him. With a flourish of his hands, he indicated his own pants, visibly amused by the situation. "Come on, Lanfort, do what you know how to do <em>best</em>." Medea frowned when she heard the surname, but looked down to her husband's crotch, which still showed no signs of arousal. </p><p> </p><p>    Sighing, she patted his knee twice so that she could fit between his legs more easily, and was promptly attended to.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, that's kind of an interesting view." Illumi continued, her feminine fingers nimbly undoing the buttons of his fly. "You, on your knees in front of me, as you always should be."</p><p> </p><p>    Medea ignored him, choosing instead to pull his pants down his legs impatiently — whether to touch him or to get it over with, Illumi wasn't entirely sure. Her eyes locked on his member and she took a deep breath, leaning toward him to finally have it in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>    However, Illumi grabbed her hair before she could do so, causing her to face him with a slightly annoyed expression. "Take off your clothes, I want you naked."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"No?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to, do it yourself." She teased, voice firm but soft.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi frowned but chose to study her through narrowed eyes. Their game of cat and mouse only seemed to become more and more interesting as time went on, as did his own wife.</p><p> </p><p>    With one swift movement, he ran the needle in his hands down the front length of her linen blouse and black skirt, ripping them apart without difficulty. He raised his eyebrows as he noticed that her luscious breasts were perked up proudly, free from the confinement of any bra; at her hips, there were only thin, almost transparent red lace panties — which certainly hid little in the back. </p><p> </p><p>    Fire coursed through his veins, heading directly to his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Medea asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Cat got your tongue?"</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi stared at her seriously, his eyebrows knitted together in irritation. "Were you like this during your entire trip?" She shrugged, face turned toward the window as she removed her leather jacket. He grabbed her jaw, forcing their gazes to meet. "Look at me when I talk to you, slut."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you like the surprise?" Changing the subject, she feigned a brief distraction.</p><p> </p><p>"To tell you the truth, I don't know if I want to kiss you or kill you." Murmured, his eyes lowering to his wife's brownish-pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I pick?"</p><p> </p><p>    The corners of his own lips curved up slightly at this. </p><p> </p><p>    He leaned forward, gripping the back of her neck tightly as their tongues wove together in a fiery battle. His heart was beating like a drum, frantic and loud — so loud that he wondered if Medea could hear it, if she could feel it pulsing through that kiss. Pulsing because of her. For her.</p><p> </p><p>    He was still upset, however, and not even Medea's delighted sighs could placate the sensation spreading through his chest. </p><p> </p><p>    Suddenly, a soft hand carefully wrapped around his dick. He moaned softly. Her movements were delicate — light as a feather, yet still vigorous enough to keep the pressure constant and pleasant around him. She smiled against his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>    The little minx.</p><p> </p><p>    Biting her lower lip, he pulled away from her, noticing how she kept her eyes closed even after the kiss, and brought a hand to her mouth almost innocently before facing him. For a moment, Illumi swore there was something different about those eyes; a familiar yet strange gleam that hung over them. But when he blinked again, the glow was no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>    He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and focused on Medea, who continued to stroke him provocatively.</p><p> </p><p>    The hand resting on the back of her neck pushed her down without a care and Illumi smiled minimally as he noticed that he had taken her by surprise with the action. With the other, he covered her hand, which was wrapped around his already stiffened member, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>    Then he shamelessly slapped it against her face. </p><p> </p><p>    Medea blushed but made no mention of distancing herself. By reflex, she closed one eye when he repeated the action with more intensity, the sound reverberating through the room in a vulgar manner. </p><p> </p><p>"Suck it." His voice sounded rude even to his own ears, but he took no notice. </p><p> </p><p>    Obediently, she opened her mouth and turned her face to the side, eyes locked on his as if to pretend she was still in power. But she wasn't. He would teach her once and for all that her disobedience would no longer go unpunished.</p><p> </p><p>    She extended her tongue out and touched the swollen tip calmly, soft and warm. A shiver ran down his spine. He put the hand that had been atop of hers on the arm of the armchair, and with the other he held the back of her head. The control was his. He ran his fingers along the pale strands when she repeated the act, this time even more slowly. There was no provocative intent this time, to his surprise. </p><p> </p><p>    Medea seemed to want to savor the taste of his arousal for a few brief moments, as if tasting it before following the command she had been given. His cock pulsed at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>    She held it firmly by the base and licked all the way up to the swollen head, where she deposited a small kiss. </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi groaned in approval. </p><p> </p><p>    He sank into the armchair as she began to spread more and more kisses over his length, sometimes alternating them with wet licks. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation. He stroked the top of her head as he usually did when he was particularly pleased with one of her actions, and Medea breathed in deeply, but didn't stop what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>    He bit his lower lip as he felt the exact moment she swallowed his tip, her tongue suddenly able to tease it further. There she was, the sassy thief who had captivated him. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you can do better than that, Lanfort." Illumi twirled the needle between his fingers, watching as it reflected the light from the candlestick. "Where is the boldness that made you send me those photos? Did it disappear like you during this week?” He ran it through her cheek, but she hummed in response, utterly aroused. “Or are you teasing me on purpose? Would you like me to turn you into a sex doll, is that it?"</p><p> </p><p>    Medea was about to let go of him to answer, but he stopped her, holding her in place so that she understood that she should continue. Confused, she mumbled, which caused small waves of pleasure to reverberate through her husband's body.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi bit the inside of his cheek to silence a moan; he had to keep his mind clear to act.</p><p> </p><p>    He clicked his tongue impatiently. "Don't speak with your mouth full, it's rude." Holding the needle between his fingers, he tucked the bangs that had fallen over her eyes behind her ear and stroked the mark of his own hand across her soft cheek. "But I shouldn't expect class from a woman who is intent on seducing her own husband to avoid being scolded, right?"</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi knew that it only took a few words to hurt her ego and Medea would turn the situation she was in into a real competition, which pleased him very much. An angry Medea was an exciting Medea.</p><p> </p><p>    She glared at him, lowering her head even further onto his shaft — an attempt to shut him up. Hands held on his thighs to steady herself as she continued to go down. Slowly, but steadily.</p><p> </p><p>    With her plump lips enveloping his cock, stuffed beyond the expected, Illumi couldn't help but find her adorable. Yes, this was how she was supposed to continue living. There was no need for her to be nothing but his naughty little wife, ready to satisfy him in any way he asked. </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi smiled as he noticed that her eyes were beginning to tear up and goosebumps were rising on her golden skin. "Having trouble adjusting to it, Lanfort?" He shook his head, long black strands glistening with the lights of the candles. "I expected more from you."</p><p> </p><p>    With one swift movement, Illumi pushed his wife's head down, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth, and she protested when the engorged tip touched the back of her throat. Medea's muffled sounds and the nails sinking on his thighs fed the cruel pleasure that lodged in his chest — reinforcing that despite the affront, he was still in control. </p><p> </p><p>    Medea was his to tame.</p><p> </p><p>    As he felt her choke around him, he noticed tears trickling down her cheeks. The tightness of her throat coupled with the way he continued to enter her moist mouth and the sight of her crying made pure fire run through his veins. His cock throbbed. "Look at you, taking me so well.  Does it hurt?" </p><p> </p><p>Medea closed her eyes, a blush spreading to her ears, and sank her nails harder into his flesh. She was trying to control her breathing. </p><p> </p><p>"Too bad, isn't it? But irresponsible wives must be punished. Did you really think you could go on doing whatever you wanted and I would ignore your presumptuousness?" He outlined the corners of her stretched lips with his finger, a serious expression on his face. "That you could provoke me…” </p><p> </p><p>A thrust. </p><p> </p><p>“...with those lewd pictures…” </p><p> </p><p>Another thrust, a muffled scream from Medea. </p><p> </p><p>“...and I wouldn't... Wouldn't do anything?” </p><p> </p><p>    Her body trembled as he rammed himself deep into her throat, her hands desperately grabbing his legs as he held her there. The pressure around his length made him grunt. It was so good. </p><p> </p><p>So warm. </p><p> </p><p>Soft. </p><p> </p><p>Wet. </p><p> </p><p>Tight.</p><p>   </p><p>“I spent the whole night touching myself because of you," He through gritted teeth, feeling all of those repressed emotions finally resurface after being caged in his chest for a week. “and I had to waste my seed because I couldn't have you.” She stared at him, wide-eyed, practically begging him to let her breathe once more. He ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t touch my own wife.” He stated, eyes dark with lust and anger. “My wife, who was almost murdered two months ago! My wife, whom I’ve been doing all sorts of things to protect! My wife, who insists on acting like she doesn’t need me when she<em> does</em>…” </p><p> </p><p>    Thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“You are mine.”</p><p> </p><p>    Thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mine!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>    There was nothing gentle or caring about his movements, only raw frustration. He had to have her. To make sure she was there, paying attention to him, to his words, so that she would never even consider doing such a horrible thing again.</p><p> </p><p>    To be sure he'd never feel that desperate and worried about her again.</p><p> </p><p>    Only when he felt the tears wet his skin and her throat convulse momentarily did he slow down a bit. Illumi sighed. He looked down at her, an almost sarcastic expression on his face. “You gave me no choice, dearest, I need to teach you a lesson."</p><p> </p><p>    He pulled her away from him once more, withdrawing completely from her mouth. Medea coughed desperately, trying to catch her breath. </p><p> </p><p>    She faced him with slightly reddened eyes, her lips swollen and wet with pre-cum and saliva. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on." She asked, her voice hoarse and shaky. "I'll suck you properly, just… Gimme a second, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I do that?" He retorted indifferently.</p><p> </p><p>"...decent..."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>    She took another deep breath, drying her tears with the back of her hand. "I want to give you a decent blowjob," Medea repeated. "and you want me to be your good little slut, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>    The sweetness in her voice, the way she blinked slowly and went back to jerking him off, all of it contributed to making her seem more innocent than she was — whether it was on purpose or not, his horny mind wasn't sure.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're thinking you're going to get away with your lesson, you're dead wrong, Lanfort." He warned sternly.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea frowned, and kept moving her hand rapidly up and down around him. "Why do you keep calling me that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that the role you played this week? Medea Lanfort, the single, virginal Hunter?" </p><p> </p><p>    She pouted.</p><p> </p><p>    For a few seconds she said nothing, hands working hard on the cock in front of her as she licked it again, this time faster and more vigorously. And then, just as she was lowering her face a little more toward the base, she spoke:</p><p>   </p><p>"Zoldyck. Not Lanfort,<em> Zoldyck</em>." She whispered, her warm breath sending shivers through her skin. "Medea Zoldyck, <em>your wife</em>."</p><p> </p><p>    In his chest, something quivered softly at those words.</p><p> </p><p>     She licked his testicles slowly and put them in her mouth, sucking each one with such eagerness that spit ran down her chin freely. She guided one hand to his member, running her thumb along the dripping slit. </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi muffled a whimper.  </p><p> </p><p>    His whole body shuddered as Medea, tired of playing with the sensitive balls, turned her attention to his erect flesh and inserted him into her mouth. His fingers gripped the white hair and he bit his lower lip. She giggled, intensifying his pleasure. It was so hot, so moist, so perfect. Why hadn't he thought to allow Medea to blow him before?</p><p> </p><p>    That mouth that went up and down around him little by little was... He had no words to describe what he felt at that moment. To tell the truth, he didn't even <em>know</em> what that feeling was. </p><p> </p><p>    The sensation was completely new, but delicious. He hadn't allowed any other partner to do this before; it was a form of intimacy he didn't intend to share with them.</p><p> </p><p>    But Medea was his.</p><p> </p><p>    And, Heavens, what a talented mouth she had!</p><p> </p><p>    She kept her gaze fixed on him as she trailed down to the base of his length, eyes tearing up once again from the effort to accommodate him. And yet she didn't stop. When the tip of her nose touched his pelvis, her face flushed once more, and more tears rolled down. He groaned softly at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea ran her tongue along the bulging vein at the underside of his flesh, trying her best to continue with her original plan, even though the difficulty of doing so was clear. She pulled away until she had only the tip in her mouth, and quickly sank down again, swallowing him once more.</p><p> </p><p>    And again.</p><p> </p><p>    And again.</p><p> </p><p>    And again.</p><p> </p><p>    The wet sounds that echoed through the room mingled with the rain and Illumi's sighs. His fingers tightened on the silver threads, assisting her in her movements with unparalleled brutality. Illumi wanted to feel more of that unparalleled ecstasy that only her mouth (and throat) knew how to give him, he needed it more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>    He felt he might go mad if she stopped.</p><p> </p><p>    And there was nothing better than having control over what she would do next.</p><p> </p><p>    Her face was completely smeared with his pre-cum, and the light from the candles in the candlestick enhanced the glow he was giving her. Mascara smeared her eyes, staining her golden skin, as did the cappuccino-colored lipstick that had long since vanished from her mouth. She looked vulgar. She looked cheap. She looked gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>    She was the picture of the most perfect whore that had ever existed.</p><p> </p><p>    One of her hands left his thigh, trailing its way down to the middle of her legs.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi couldn't resist the urge to pull her face away from him and slap her hard across the still untouched cheek. Medea made a delighted sound, a small smile on her swollen lips. "Did I tell you to touch yourself?" He inquired rudely. </p><p> </p><p>"Illu—"</p><p> </p><p>    Another slap, this time harder. "Answer what I asked you!"</p><p> </p><p>"No." She finally said, her voice already hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>"No what?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, sir!" Medea corrected herself, violet eyes dark with lust.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>    She just bit her lower lip, thighs rubbing against each other to make up for the lack of contact. "I..." The young woman shut up shortly after, much more occupied with staring at his throbbing dick.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi snickered cruelly. "You see my cock and stop thinking immediately, isn't it?" He held it against his wife's parted lips, watching as Medea stuck out her tongue, trying to lick it some more, only to have its head pulled back. "How pathetic."</p><p> </p><p>    She stared at him with a pitying look. "Please…"</p><p> </p><p>"Say what you want," Medea opened up her mouth. "<em>politely</em>." He added.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to fuck my mouth, sir." She asked. "And my pussy too, please, I missed it so much while I was away."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think you deserve that after acting like a senseless woman?" Asked him, the aggressive tone returning to his voice. "After putting your life at risk by disobeying me?"</p><p> </p><p>    Medea shook her head. "I had to go."</p><p> </p><p>"And why didn't you tell me? We could have gone together!" She looked away to the tattoo on her wrist, saying nothing. Illumi sighed. "Why don't you ever listen to me? Don't you understand that I only want you to be okay?"</p><p> </p><p>    He lifted her chin, trying his best not to show all the worry he had felt for the past week.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed to do this alone, Lumi, and I don't…" She sighed. "That, it, it's not your place, it's mine, and I needed this. I just wanted to go back…"</p><p> </p><p>    Home.</p><p> </p><p>    She didn't have to finish the sentence for him to understand what she meant.</p><p> </p><p>    And somehow it made his chest ache. "Promise you won't do it again, Medea." He asked, his voice a little distant, but calmer. "Promise me you won't leave without telling me again."</p><p> </p><p>    She nodded, taking his hand in hers and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "I do."</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi patted her head twice, slightly relieved. "Excellent." He sank back into the chair, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes. "In that case, feel free to continue serving me."</p><p> </p><p>    Medea mumbled something in Dnihipian, but he ignored it when her fingers wrapped around the thickness of his cock and guided it to her lips once more. </p><p> </p><p>    Oh, yes, it was <em>much</em> better when she occupied her mouth with doing something other than talking back.</p><p> </p><p>    Within moments, he could already feel heat building up in his lower abdomen. The hint of an approaching orgasm. He throbbed painfully  as Medea teased the slit in his tip, torturing him slowly. </p><p> </p><p>    Her movements were more intense than before, as if she too knew how close he was to cumming — and she probably did. Medea sucked him hard before burying his cock to the hilt on her throat, when she choked some more. With every sound she made, his cock pulsed in return. </p><p> </p><p>    She was so desperate.</p><p> </p><p>    So eager to milk him with her lips.</p><p> </p><p>    Watching her suffer to keep him deep in her throat was extremely arousing. There was nothing like having her submissive to his wills. </p><p> </p><p>    It didn't matter if she wouldn't admit how easily she gave in to him afterwards, because they both knew how much she enjoyed being used for her husband's pleasures in private. She was his exclusive playground.</p><p> </p><p>    His favorite cum dumpster.</p><p> </p><p>    The heat in his veins became as flaming as the flames that burned a few inches away. He gripped the back of her neck tightly, pushing her down one, three, five more times to hear her choke again. He was close. Very, very close. </p><p> </p><p>    As soon as he pulled Medea up once more, she wrapped her hands around him, caressing him quickly, and caught his flushed head between her lips. With her eyes fixed on his, she nibbled it lightly. Illumi moaned. She ran her warm tongue along the slit again, feeling it dripping eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>    And then, at the very moment she opened her mouth to lap at his length, the fire inside him exploded throughout the rest of his body. With his fingers threaded between the pearly strands, he held Medea in the same position. He needed her there.</p><p> </p><p>    Her hands continued to stroke him nimbly, and, just like that, he spilled over her face. She closed her eyes and swallowed the moan that threatened to escape from her. Medea emitted a sound of approval, almost almost mewling as Illumi finally reached his climax.</p><p> </p><p>    It was too intense.</p><p> </p><p>    Too hot.</p><p> </p><p>    A thousand times better than he had expected a simple mouth to do.</p><p> </p><p>    He sighed with relief as his body relaxed. He opened his eyes, finding his wife licking the remains of cum that still dripped from him. Her face and breasts were covered in an abundant layer of semen, but she didn't seem to mind as she continued to savor his pleasure with closed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You taste different." She commented as she opened her eyes, placing a light peck on the tip of his dick.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi frowned. "I'm sorry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your taste. It's strong, but slightly sweet," She continued. "It's very different from what I expected. I thought it would be a little thinner or watery, or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>    She collected the drops of cum on her chest and sucked it greedily from her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like someone enjoyed it though." Illumi pointed, wiping her face with his thumb and bringing it to her reddened mouth, that immediately licked it clean. "But I must confess that I was also surprised by yours when I tasted you, it's infinitely better than I thought a woman's slick would be."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you hadn't eaten pussy before?" Illumi sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch your mouth, Medea." He scolded her. "No, you were the first and only woman I've ever done it to."</p><p> </p><p>    Medea's eyes widened, astonishment on her face. "You've gotta be shitting me!" She laughed, slightly incredulous. "Damn, if the first time you gave me head made me cry, I don't even want to imagine what it'll be like in a while."</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi shrugged. "We're even then," He pulled her toward him, making her stand up from the rug and sit on his lap. The smell of sex and melting candles intoxicated his mind. "because you were the only one I ever let perform oral sex on me, Golden Mouth."</p><p> </p><p>    She faced him with an embarrassed smile on her face, her dirty cheeks completely flushed. "Golden... Mouth?" She repeated reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only fair that I give you a nickname to match how well you've pleased me," Nibbling on her ear, he felt her hips roll slightly against his thigh. "my dear whore." He patted her waist twice. "Now get up, I want to take a shower."</p><p> </p><p>    Her eyes lit up at this. "But what about me? I'm still horny!" She complained.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi chuckled as he pulled her off his lap and stood up. "I'm still thoroughly disappointed in you, so consider this your second lesson in becoming a good wife." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Disobedient whores have no right to cum. And if you even <em>dare</em> to touch yourself, know that I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be crying and begging for me to stop torturing you."</p><p> </p><p>    She bit her lip, but arched an eyebrow in his direction. "I accept your challenge, <em>sir</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Training x and x Questioning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training leads to new decisions and questions alert Illumi on a rather serious matter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies, how are you today? I hope you're doing well! </p><p> </p><p>As I said on the previous chapter, the updates will happen every two weeks from now on, probably sometime around Tuesdays due to my availability to write. Please don't worry, I'm alright and working on the new chapters, ok? You can hear more infos about the updates on my Instagram account, which is @madambordeaux :)</p><p> </p><p>I would like to thank the users: leavingmagnolia, eleutheromonia, shinzugasu, Alexandra, Noodles, Simpman, WanderingReader, Nam_Geom_Eun, LittleBlues and MaZaNaM for commenting. I wasn't able to do it properly before, but I just want you guys to know that I'm really grateful for all of your reviews, love and support, and this also applies to other readers who've commented on my work during Cataclysm! There are so many of you already and smh I couldn't be happier for it. Seriously, thank you all for the support 🥺💝💖💕</p><p> </p><p>I want you to know that from now on, things will no longer be as romantic as they were. Be prepared.</p><p> </p><p>See you in two weeks :)</p><p> </p><p>—Cherry🍒</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Illumi dodged the blow by throwing his head to the side before she even noticed. Taking advantage, he spun his body around and struck the back of her nape. Medea gasped and lost her balance, but propelled her body forward in an agile maneuver. </p><p> </p><p>    He arched an eyebrow. Did she want to create distance? Then she was most likely calculating her next steps, aiming to regain the advantage she'd lost during the previous actions. </p><p> </p><p>    He slid across the floor, fist aiming his wife's jaw, only to be stopped by her firm hands. Medea smiled haughtily. It was the fourth of his attacks blocked by her that morning, she was gaining more confidence than she should. </p><p> </p><p>    Her happiness didn't last long because soon his leg crashed against the side of her head and he grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her to himself and, to the woman's surprise, pinned her down with his arm to smother her. </p><p> </p><p>    In return, she elbowed him in the abdomen and stepped on his foot with her heel — a simple and effective defense, but not enough to keep him away from her neck. With nowhere to go, Medea let her body hang forward. Before they could both reach the ground, she reversed their positions with a quick spin, throwing all her weight onto her husband.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi, however, didn't even react. He only opted to intensify his grip on Medea even more and wrap his legs around her to keep the woman in the same position. Her muscles immediately tensed, but she continued to resist, trying to free herself in other ways. </p><p> </p><p>    She scratched him.</p><p> </p><p>    Proceeded to bite his skin.</p><p> </p><p>    Struggled.</p><p> </p><p>    And yet nothing worked.</p><p> </p><p>    As the breathlessness began to overpower the pain she felt, she tilted her head back. She wasn't entirely out of breath, but the long hours of training had tired her earlier than expected. Medea let his chin rest atop of her head and brought a hand to the wedding band on his finger, murmuring his name.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi frowned. “Do you already want to stop?” He inquired in his typical airy tone. “One would say it seems your efficiency has declined these past few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>    He released her gently, and the sound of steadying breaths echoed in his ears as she calmed down. Lifting her body, he sat with her for a few moments and stared at the partially covered tattoo on her back. </p><p> </p><p>    His fingers traced the Rhombus at the bottom of her neck down to the curve that led to her shoulder blades. He paused as he touched the fabric covering the rest of the tattoo, but it wasn't as if it was necessary to see it for him to remember every detail present. He had already memorized everything months ago. </p><p> </p><p>    Turquoise ink contrasted with the golden shade of her skin in a way that resembled a jewel surrounded by pure gold, especially now that she was sweaty — he had seen the same scene several times when he took her from behind; the curves of the design molded to her muscles, rippling slightly when she moved; nothing escaped his memory. And yet, even though he had seen it on so many occasions, it always seemed to be the first time.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea shivered at the contact but did not complain. She turned to her husband, face completely sweaty and red, and he sighed knowing where the conversation would be led to. </p><p> </p><p>    He stood up and brushed away a few strands of hair that insisted on falling over his eyes, turning his back to her at the same moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You've been training me for over four hours.” She protested, only to be cut off by a slight cough. “I'm tired, I need a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“If Rhaeon were here, do you think he would give you a break?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then stand up right now.” Ordered the man, turning toward the silver case in the armory. He checked the needles quickly, squinting his eyes intently, and picked up five of them. “You will only stop when I tell you to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>    He heard Medea huffed loudly. “Illumi, you are a terrible teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't ask for your opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep talking about Rhaeon this, Rhaeon that, but <em>you</em> are my husband! Can't you forget about him for just one second?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Now shut up and concentrate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop treating me like this!” She complained, and he was sure that she had crossed her arms when she did this. “It's been over a week since I've been back, for how much longer are you going to keep giving me the cold shoulder and being rude to me?”</p><p> </p><p>    <em>Until you understand that you shouldn't trust anyone but me to take care of you.</em> “Get up off the floor, this is the last time I'm telling you.” He stared back at her, his expression was devoid of any hint of how upset he still felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Lumi—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't even try to talk your way out of it, you're not escaping this time.” He warned. “I, unlike some people, am holding up my end of the bargain, and I won't stop until I'm sure you've evolved physically.”</p><p> </p><p>    She pouted and blinked slowly. “But I didn't do anything that serious!”</p><p> </p><p>    His heart raced as anger spread through his body again. After everything, she still believed that she was right? That she had done nothing wrong by breaking the bargain she had made with him? Such a stubborn, senseless woman.</p><p> </p><p>    Bringing two needles to his lips, he licked them quickly to get them soaked in his aura. He didn't wait to see if Medea was still paying attention — it was her obligation to keep her guard up at all times during training. If she was feeling well enough to complain and irritate him, then she was able to endure the rest of the activities.</p><p> </p><p>    And then he threw them.</p><p> </p><p>    The first one pierced her abdomen, the second, her thigh. The pressure of the aura invaded her body abruptly like a domino piece that knocked down all those that came after it in a quick and intense cascade effect. </p><p> </p><p>    Medea choked, her body bending forward due to the pain. It wasn't long before her knees gave way and she fell to the ground with a thud. </p><p> </p><p>    Groaning, she brought a hand to the needles, but only squirmed further. </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi continued to stare at his wife as she tried to deal with one of the adverse effects of his Nen, but to no avail. It was a simple torture technique that he didn’t use that often since his contracts mostly required a quick death. It consisted of inserting the needle directly into one's nerve, overloading it with Nen and blocking the aura nodes indefinitely. Consequently, this increased the sensitivity of the victim's nervous system and worsened the pain he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>    It was effective and precise.</p><p> </p><p>    To get rid of it, one could simply force the nodes with their own aura until it burst the barrier containing it, but this would require a lot of focus and insight from the opponent. It was easy. Now the question was whether Medea would be able to get rid of her needles before she passed out from the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell... was that for?” She asked him sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Control your aura.” He said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>    She grunted in response, visibly shaking. “Easy... for you to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to know how to use your Nen properly, don't you?” He twirled one of the three remaining needles between his fingers, avoiding looking at his wife. He wasn't sure he could keep teaching her if he saw her in pain. “You may have been born outside the family, but you are now a Zoldyck and will be trained as such.”</p><p> </p><p>    Medea crawled a little on the floor, the sound of cloth rubbing against the padded floor was soft — an attempt to get up. It was indicative that she was most likely hurt by what she had heard and was acting on her bruised ego. <em>Good</em>, Illumi thought, <em>anger is a good motivator for learning</em>. Now he had one hundred percent of her attention.</p><p> </p><p>    Glancing at her, he threw the three remaining needles in her direction with a six-second gap between each one to give her a bit of time to prepare. </p><p> </p><p>    This time, still with difficulty, she deflected away from the first one. Her shoulder was intact. She turned her body to the side as she felt the proximity of the weapon to her hip, and finally plunged backwards to the ground as the last needle flew to her face. She stayed there, laying still, and tried to ignore the pain that spread through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“It could have been faster, but I suppose that's acceptable.” He declared harshly. </p><p> </p><p>“Let's take a break, please..." Her voice strained to get out.  </p><p> </p><p>“Expand and retract your aura without stopping, this will help you gain greater control over its area of influence and flow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Illumi—”</p><p> </p><p>“If you believe you are capable of defending yourself during your escapades, you can hold out a little longer.” He reclined against the armory wall, staring at her with disinterest. “Now cancel my aura's influence.”</p><p> </p><p>    Medea turned to him, pale cheeks and sweat dripping down her body like rain, a faint glint of indignation in her eyes. She stared at the ceiling. She was too tired even to argue. </p><p> </p><p>    The air seemed to cool a little as the woman's surroundings blurred into a purplish-red hue and gathered like a cloud around her body. A slight shiver ran through Illumi's skin as he felt the golden serpent on his chest awaken, almost moving sinuously across his heart, indicating that Medea was using her Nen. He bit the inside of his cheek. Everything would be fine, he told himself, Medea was under his protection, and he had promised to teach her. He needed to make sure that she would not be hurt in an eventual confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>    This didn't prevent his chest to ache weirdly.</p><p> </p><p>    The cloud shimmered, flickering under the fluorescent lights, and grew thicker. It snaked up and around Medea's body, slowly expanding. </p><p> </p><p><em>Good</em>, thought Illumi. <em>Perhaps </em><strong><em>too</em></strong><em> good.</em></p><p> </p><p>    As if a dam broke, the aura rushed toward him like water — fast, furious, and fatal. He knew something bad would happen sooner or later. Creating a sort of shield with his own aura, Illumi tried to prevent the other's proximity, but the Nen Bond was the perfect opening for it to infiltrate his barrier. They were familiar with each other. United by a promise. They couldn't avoid one another even if they wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>    With a distressed sigh, his hand went to the case with the needles and quickly armed himself; he didn't want to have to hurt her even more, but there seemed to be no way. With a precise movement, he threw it on Medea's shoulder before her unstable aura reached him completely. He didn't know what might happen if he was touched, and he didn't want to find out.</p><p> </p><p>    She gasped in response and the aura retracted back at the same instant. The room's temperature seemed to return to normal and the air became lighter. Illumi frowned. What was wrong with Medea's Nen?</p><p> </p><p>    Curled up in a fetal position, she hugged her own torso, her breathing heavier than usual. Pain. Of course she was in pain, this was a method of torture after all. </p><p> </p><p>    Still, Medea didn't utter a single scream or grumble. </p><p> </p><p>    With more freedom to move, he moved closer to the woman, a soft crease between his brows; she was silent as if unconscious. He did not intend to hurt her to such an extent, he just wanted to control that boundless growth...</p><p> </p><p>    And then he felt it. The heavy, pungent smell of burning blood invaded his nostrils as if the entire room was on fire, suffocating him immediately. And sprawled on the yellowish grass was his wife...</p><p> </p><p>    Completely lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>    He could almost hear that damn Fox's debauched laughter in the distance, victorious for fulfilling another one of his contracts. Cold air caught in his throat and his hands trembled at the scene. Medea was dead. Medea was—</p><p> </p><p>    Violet eyes struggled to open, but managed to find Illumi's figure. They were unfocused, lost even. Only then did the cloud of fear that was beginning to cloud his mind dissipate, relief taking hold. He sighed. She was all right. She was safe. </p><p> </p><p>Alive. </p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, he knelt beside her, icy fingers rushing to remove the needles from her golden skin. “I knew you weren't ready," He declared, words coming out colder and faster than he would have liked. “I knew you wouldn't be able to handle a direct attack from someone well-trained.”</p><p> </p><p>    Medea frowned, her gaze wandering over her husband's hard expression. "You're upset." She remarked, voice hoarse and low.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Retorted him without looking at her. He couldn't risk his eyes betraying him, telling her about the whirlwind of emotions that had been sparking in her chest during those few moments. He couldn't. He wouldn't. "This mess just goes to show you that you would most likely be dead if Rhaeon had come after you on your mission! You wouldn't have a chance!"</p><p> </p><p>"I could have done it, I know I could!" She insisted. </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi helped her sit up, noticing how the small effort made her arms tremble and her face pale even more. Sweat clung white strands to the sides of her temples and forehead, and ran down her neck in thick drops; her chest rose and fell slowly, but it was better than nothing. Any more activity would undoubtedly cause her to collapse.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea might be a talented Hunter (and ex-thief), but her skills and stamina were still low compared to those of a Zoldyck. Natural talent could be lost if not properly polished. </p><p> </p><p>"No, you wouldn't." she declared, bringing the discussion to an end. "This situation was just what I needed to realize how out of control your Nen is, and I'm not going to risk you wandering disoriented through the streets of Dentora or anywhere else. I've had enough."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by this?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are unstable…"</p><p> </p><p>"I've always had—"</p><p> </p><p>"Irresponsible. Weak. Too proud to admit that you need protection." He pointed out. "From this day on, you will only leave this property with my company and no one else's."</p><p> </p><p>    Medea turned around, her lips parted in surprise, horror flashing across her face. "Illumi, please, no, not this…" She grabbed the sleeves of his blouse, fingers sinking into the fabric as if she were able to transfer her despair to him through how hard she was touching him. "Lumi, please don't. I have to get out, I can't stay in here for long, I, I don't—"</p><p> </p><p>"You have caused this for yourself. Disobedience only causes tragedy, and I'm trying to avoid a greater one." Moved his hands away carefully, his dark eyes locked on hers. "When I'm sure you're ready, you will be able to go out on your own again... But until then, I will guard you at all times."</p><p> </p><p>    The weight of Medea's gaze was severe as if there was nothing there but sadness. Illumi ignored it. Whether she would be sad, angry, or relieved in no way affected him; it was he who knew what was best for his wife, that had been abundantly clear since her escape to the Hunter Exam. And he would make the decision he needed to make, whether she wanted him to or not. </p><p> </p><p>    She unclasped her hands from his grudgingly, hugging her own legs as she sank her face between her knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Illumi, I apologize for the intrusion," Amane said as she bowed briefly. "but your father requests your presence in his chambers."</p><p> </p><p>    He raised an eyebrow. "Now?" Illumi asked, surprised. "I don't have any missions to perform soon, so what can it be?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't told about the reason for this meeting, Master."</p><p> </p><p>    Although confused, he nodded. "Alright…" Illumi turned his face to his wife who was still absorbed in her thoughts, purposely avoiding him. </p><p> </p><p>    Illumi ran his fingers through her sweaty bangs, quickly tucking them behind Medea's ears and tilting her chin up so he could see them straight. The blank expression on her face and the coldness in her gaze might have worried him on any other occasion, but not now; not when he was certain that she would only be safe under his watchful eye. </p><p> </p><p>    To be honest, the mere fact of seeing Medea's lack of progress was a relief — not that he was going to tell her or anyone else about it. It guaranteed that he could take care of her whenever he wanted without anyone questioning it.  </p><p> </p><p>    She was his. </p><p> </p><p>    Nothing would come between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>    He kissed her softly, a light peck on her lips that seemed too bitter to him. Medea made no mention of reciprocating, just choosing to remain still as she felt him touch her the way he always did. It was as if he weren’t even there. There was only apathy.</p><p> </p><p>    When he parted from her, he noticed that her eyelids were closed. She seemed serene, but still willing to avoid him. </p><p> </p><p>"You're excused for now," Warned him. "Rest for the rest of the day. I'll return to our ward as soon as I can."</p><p> </p><p>    She didn't react but stared at the wedding ring on her husband's hand with eyes as lost as those of a lamb. Quiet. Desolate. When he placed a kiss on her forehead, she sighed slightly and then turned away once more. </p><p> </p><p>"Amane, help my wife back to our room and tell the kitchen staff to prepare a reinforced lunch for her." Ordered Illumi as he got up and walked to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Master."</p><p> </p><p>    He didn't wait to see the maid turn to his wife. To keep his father waiting was never a wise choice — and he had learned this early on. The sooner he could resolve whatever situation had led to his being called away, the sooner he could get out of there. </p><p> </p><p>    His attention needed to be fixed on something much more important.</p><p> </p><p>    Walking down the stairs and down the corridors that he had spent a lifetime getting used to was easy. It didn't matter if the lack of decoration could confuse possible visitors or intruders because he remembered everything perfectly; it was like having a GPS in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>    The metal doors of his father's room opened as soon as he approached them, a muffled sound echoing through his ears. Burnt mint and antiseptic infected the icy air. He walked over to where Silva usually sat and knelt before him. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, father," His greeting was as formal as expected. "What can I do for you?"</p><p> </p><p>    Silva studied him with his vibrant feline eyes; he didn't even need to raise his head to know this. A few seconds later, he moved away from the back of his seat to approach his son. "You have my permission to stand up. How have you been, child?"</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi frowned but kept his head down in respect. "Fine, thank you. What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>    He clicked his tongue, slightly disgusted. "It’s been a rather unpleasing week for me." Admitted the man. </p><p> </p><p>"And I suppose that's why you summoned me here?" He asked looking at his father.</p><p> </p><p>"Precisely." He gestured to the seat in front of him with his head, indicating for Illumi to take a seat. "Ever since the disastrous incident between you and their middle child, the Claybourne family has been avoiding us like the plague."</p><p> </p><p>    Ah, yes. Himari Claybourne, one of the suitors who had been discarded as soon as he had chosen Medea as his wife. He had forgotten about her. "And what about the Betcker family?"</p><p> </p><p>"They accepted Willetta's rejection gracefully and she is already engaged to an influential man in Azia. The bonds of friendship are still intact, which is a good thing."</p><p> </p><p>"So I suppose there is something more on the part of Himari's family besides estrangement. A quiet but damaging feud... And conflicts with an important lineage may devalue any alliances we wish to make in the future, especially when it comes to contracts."</p><p> </p><p>    Silva nodded, taking a hand to the long pipe resting beside him and putting it in his mouth. He took a particularly strong drag, pulling the nozzle away from the pipe and blowing the smoke upward, the smell of burning mint intensifying almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Illumi, young Illumi," The corner of his lips curved slightly with satisfaction. "even more sagacious than the expected from a firstborn."</p><p> </p><p>    Did he hear it correctly? His father was praising him? The son who was not worthy to be the heir? The flaw in a perfect lineage?</p><p> </p><p>    He swallowed hard, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything inappropriate.</p><p> </p><p>    <em>Accept the compliment, they are rare. </em></p><p> </p><p>    He just kept staring at his father with his usual neutral expression. “What do you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>"A sculpture exhibition will be hosted by the Claybourne family very soon, and although our family was not invited, I want you to be present during the event." said, puffing more smoke. "It would be unwise to have problems with a family that has so many contacts."</p><p> </p><p>"Diplomacy?" He tilted his face to the side. "That's not like us, I can hardly remember the last time we did something like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Avoiding comments among other clans about us possibly breaking an agreement is a must," Silva explained, his voice deep and calm. "because, hypothetically, if we are not able to keep a marriage covenant then we have no credibility in our business. We cannot risk future clients becoming insecure about the fulfillment of a contract."</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi nodded, eyes wandering to one corner of the room and fixating on the dogs that lay there, their light fur glistening in the bluish half-light. “Where will this take place?”</p><p> </p><p>“York New City, more precisely on Sixth Avenue," Silva squinted his eyes in his direction after exhaling more mentholated smoke. "But don't worry about that for now. That's not the only reason I called you here."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what was it for?"</p><p> </p><p>    The father reclined against the padded part of his seat, watching him attentively all the time as if he could (or wanted to) find some flaw in his son. Maybe it was just his impression. He took a deep breath before continuing: "Have you and your wife" The acid tone in his voice made clear the disgust at having to say that. "have been having intercourse for the past few months?"</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi arched an eyebrow. "Yes, we have."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you been releasing inside?"</p><p> </p><p>"Every time, I even avoid withdrawing from her for a while after doing so." Assured. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand where you are going with this, my father."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know if your seed has already marked her."</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi blinked, surprised by the sudden question. </p><p> </p><p>    His concern about the recent threat had made him put thoughts involving Medea's future pregnancy aside and focus only on protecting her. Even the frequency with which he took her had somewhat decreased due to the time he spent away from home looking for clues regarding Rhaeon. He definitely hadn't paid enough attention to the matter.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Illumi swallowed uncomfortably. "at least not that I know of."</p><p> </p><p>    Silva frowned. "Is she still fertile?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, her period comes regularly every month."</p><p> </p><p>"Then how come is she not pregnant?" He retorted, a deep crease between his pale eyebrows. "The Zoldyck seed is strong; I got your mother pregnant in the second month of our marriage, and by the end of our first year together you had already been born!"</p><p> </p><p>"Some women have an easier time getting pregnant than others." He pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"The hormone blood test she had taken during the engagement showed that her rates were ideal for easy fertilization. You have been together for <em>eight</em> months, how come it hasn't happened yet?"</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure of what to say. "I... I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, something is not right with you or her in this situation."</p><p> </p><p>    His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What are you implying?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I'm simply suggesting that you find out what is going on as soon as possible. Killua will be fifteen this year and will start having sex soon, if he’s not already doing it." He commented nonchalantly. "We don't know how long it will take for him to have children of his own and we need a child of yours to protect the future heir as soon as possible, but it will be a disaster to have this offspring to be the same age or younger than the heir's child. You understand me, don't you Illumi?"</p><p> </p><p>    The fierce violet eyes seemed to sparkle for an instant, as deep and intense as a toxic substance.</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi resisted the urge to bring a hand to his temple to massage it and closed it into fists instead. The rapidly growing pain that echoed through his skull was as strong as the one he had felt the day the Fox had tried to kill Medea. He held his breath. “Of course, father.” </p><p> </p><p>    Silva smirked lightly. "Your obedience and understanding are commendable. That is why I am so proud of you, my son." He motioned towards the door, a satisfied expression on his face. "You are dismissed."</p><p> </p><p>    Illumi bowed briefly and walked to the door, still a little bewildered. As soon as he stepped through it, the pain began to gradually subside, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away down the hallways. At least this time it was not as bad as the previous one.</p><p> </p><p>    As he made his way to his personal ward though, Illumi couldn't help but worry about the situation his father had pointed out. How much longer would it take before he could get his wife pregnant? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Medea's training doesn't seem to be having much effect on controlling her Nen. What will her response be to being even more restrained than before? And how far will Illumi go to maintain her within his reach?</p><p>To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. x Lacunas x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lack of communication may cause things to be left unsaid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lacunas — plural form of the Portuguese word Lacuna: a missing portion in a book, manuscript or phrase.</p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>Hello lovelies, how are you today?</p>
<p>I'm here to post the 10th chapter because it's been ready for a month now, but I have been so busy that I completely forgot to post it.</p>
<p>I'm also here to tell you that I won't be able to keep posting new chapters as frequently as I used to. University's been taking most of my time and since my exams are coming soon, I've gotta prioritize what's best for me — and, unfortunately, it isn't this story. New responsibilities and priories have popped up in my life and they require me to give my all to keep going, I've gotta focus on real life. I don't know when I'll be able to come back, but I know it won't be that soon :/ I will try my best to not let this story slip through my fingers though, but for now consider this chapter the last one before a small hiatus. </p>
<p>It's not the end of Medea and Illumi's journey, they're just taking a break.</p>
<p>Anyway, thank you for your patience with me and for all the support you guys have been showing me since last year. You are amazing.</p>
<p>See you around,</p>
<p>—Cherry🍒</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        The pen slid across the blank page as Medea took notes of the information she deemed relevant. During two long weeks, she'd been studying the adverse effects after the utilization of insects as a torture method — and they were many. The crease between her knitted brows was the only indication that she was focused indeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        The longer she took to finish that volume, the more her mother-in-law would and, of course, her husband chide her. And the Great Changeable, or rather, the Heavens knew she wasn't in the best mood to deal with that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Beakbees can cause approximately a hundred stings per hour, leading to anaphylaxis in up to twenty minutes depending on the victim's body structure." She read out loud. "It's necessary to use a soothing music in the background to prolong the sessions and avoid the target's precocious death." Sighing, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        No sound came from the door when it was opened, but the smell of cypress and cedar wood soon invaded the room and she swallowed hard, not even daring to stray her attention from the book on her lap. By her side, the bed sank slightly as she continued on the next paragraph. She ignored him. Don't look at him, she told herself. Don't talk to him either.  She didn't want to stress her pretty head right before going to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        The previous month had only served to prove how unprepared she was, whether it was to deal with her Nen or her own husband. The training were still exhaustive, but it was as if she couldn't use them to her advantage; it was like running and not getting anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Fortunately, however, he kept spending his time on contracts and other matters that were still unknown to her. Honestly, she didn't know what they were nor did she want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>Less meddling in Illumi's business meant more peace.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        The weight of his gaze was beginning to bother her. It was persistent, attentive and intense, and it took a lot of effort from her to read the two last paragraphs on that page as she wrote more information down on her notebook. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on the terms that sounded unfamiliar to her — or </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Thoughts ran through her mind as quick as hounds. She couldn't properly absorb the details in front of her due to how agitated and curious she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        What did he want this time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Ever since she escaped to attend the Hunter Exam, Illumi had started treating her differently; he no longer attempted to initiate any conversation with her about her day or simply tried to get to know more about his wife like he used to. She noticed his distress whenever they were together, whether on the way his clenched his jaw ever-so-slightly, his stiff posture or his slow, but controlled breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        And she didn't make an effort on trying to make amends either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        In the end, he had restricted her even more, so it was only fair that he received the same cold shoulder. Two could play that game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Glancing at the clock on the wall, she sighed. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet. She wouldn't be able to escape family dinner, specially now that Illumi was beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        When her husband snatched the book and notebook away from her lap, she gasped in surprise, and her pen rolled through her fingers until it reached the sand colored bedsheets. Her face turned to him, brows knitted and lips pursed in irritation, and she didn't even have the time to scold him before he grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        His tongue invaded her mouth without a second thought, touching hers in a calm, yet intense manner. The usual lemon and black tea taste, which had been itched in her mind long ago, spilled over her mouth as Illumi took a hand to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Domineering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Demanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Straightforward as always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        He parted her thighs with the knee and placed himself between them. His free hand squeezed the hip softly, pressing Medea against the headboard. There was no space between them anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        So he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Her busy mouth was the only thing that prevented her from sighing. She didn't know why she expected something different from him; he didn't go after her for anything besides training and sex lately. To be honest, that was the main (and perhaps only) reason he had chosen her as his wife. She doubted he saw other utilities for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Still, she never denied him. It was fun to use his body and she enjoyed their moments as much as he did, and at least she wasn't treated with indifference then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        But after a whole month of being snubbed for just about everything and being left for days at the mercy of her mother-in-law (who still hated her), the last thing Medea was feeling was horny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, she pushed him away slowly, breaking the kiss carefully. She took a deep breath and licked her lips quickly to savor his taste a little more, but her face was impassive as she stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Illumi opened his eyes soon after that, visibly confused, and only then Medea spoke up: "I'm not feeling it tonight." Her voice was low, monotonous even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        He arched an eyebrow, eyeing her from head to toe with attention. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a headache."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't stop you from fulfilling your duty as my wife," He said in a serious tone, but still far less distant than the one he had been using recently, "specially when your husband has just come back from a long contract."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Unless you wish to fuck me as I wonder how long it'll take for the medicine to work and complain about how low my blood pressure is, I suggest you wait for me to be more… Apt to fulfill my </span>
  <em>
    <span>wifely duties.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Stated the woman as she placed the pen on her bedside table. "And a contract that took you five days to finish isn't long."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Illumi frowned briefly, parting from her with a sigh. "Five days used to be a lot for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, when we were on our honeymoon stage. Now, not that much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        He didn't show any reaction and silence overtook the room in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Illumi didn't show her other sides of him but that of desire, that of the need to stay in control, and occasionally that of annoyance. He didn't feel emotions the way she or any other normal person did, and sometimes she wondered if he even felt them at all. But still, she hoped she had hurt him a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        That was the least the cruel side of her heart could ask for to feel avenged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She wasn't foolish enough to deprive herself of the tiny freedom she still had. Simply leaving the Mansion and its outskirts was stupid — the chances of succeeding this time were null; Illumi would not hesitate on keeping her at home by force, even if required her to be bound to a bed; and Heavens helped her if she tried to escape once more after that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Illumi wouldn't punish her so pleasurably again, she had no doubt of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother said you didn't join the family during the meals while I was absent," He proceeded with little changes in his behavior, which made her mildly disappointed. "would you care to explain me why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Once again, headache." She turned to the book and notebook that had been thrown behind him and gestured towards them. "Now please be a lamb and give me back my stuff, I've gotta finish the last chapter before going to sleep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your lies used to be better than that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who says I'm lying?" She retorted. "Since everything that happens in our marriage is currently going back to that Fox, why not add it as well?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        His posture changed as soon as he heard the alias. "What does Rhaeon have to do with it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ever since he tried to kill me, my muscles become randomly sore and my migraines only get more and more frequent."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And why didn't you tell me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She shrugged. "You didn't ask."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have to ask for you to warn me when something is bothering you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you were really interested in knowing what's going on with me, you would've known long ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have more important things to do rather than trying to guess whether you are or aren't in pain when you haven't indicated anything like it previously." He responded angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I have a splitting headache to solve before I pass out  of exhaustion  so do me a favor and leave me alone for tonight." Medea shot back, cheeks slightly damp due to the dull pain. "Can you get off me or is it that hard? Can't you see that I want to take the fucking medicine to end this hell of pain at once?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        When he distanced himself, looking at her in an indecipherable way, Medea simply forced her body to get up from the comfy mattress and quickly headed to their closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        There, surrounded by many shelves and personal items, she opened the first drawer in front of her, from where she retrieved her medication box. Opening it, she took a salmon colored pill and closed it again, putting it back on its place. She glanced at the closet's entrance, sort of expecting Illumi to be there watching her as she acted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        But he wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Without taking her eyes off the path, she crouched down and buried her hand inside the drawer at the bottom. Among the various makeup products, there was a small metal box that stood out from the others; it was slightly smaller and flatter, and on its lid was the name of a famous candy brand — a harmless box of orange gum. But what was in there was not gum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        As fast as a lynx, Medea grasped a white roundish pill from it and put the box back. Only after she closed the drawer did she sigh in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        As she got up and returned to the bedroom with both pills hidden in her hand, she felt Illumi's gaze fall on her once more. Pretending not to notice the predatory way she was studied nor the lust that he still directed to her, Medea served herself a glass of water without a second thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She put both of the pills in her mouth at once and took the crystal glass to her lips, swallowing them easily despite her somewhat shaky hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Illumi wouldn't notice, she told herself, specially with the excuse she created about her (actually real) migraines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        The question is for how long will you be able to pretend nothing is happening without causing suspicions, or do you believe he won't ask for the children he expects you to bear sooner or later? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Warned the voice in her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        No, he wouldn't notice it for a while. With his attention currently being focused on other matters, Illumi surely didn't have the time to remember the lack of pregnancy. In the future, if needed, she could try to deceive him with false symptoms or expectations on getting pregnant, or any other thing that would lead him to think she wanted a child as much as him (even though they seldom talked about the subject). And then, after obtaining her Single-Star title, maybe she'd consider a baby…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        But what if it doesn't work? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Insisted the voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Medea swallowed hard. "Is everything alright?" She jumped upon hearing her husband's voice and placed a hand on the golden necklace on her throat, playing with the yellow sapphire that fell from it. Deep down, she didn't want to lie to Illumi; she felt bad to think about it, but she knew there was no other option besides that to continue striving in her career.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She had done her best to reach that achievement for years and now she was so close she could almost touch it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        And she doubted Illumi would understand her situation. No, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wouldn't. Memories of what had been said to her on their wedding's eve still surrounded her thoughts, and even if he had said all that in a moment of rage, Medea could not forget those words. Her purpose was only to satisfy him and give him children, as written in the prenup agreement she had signed. Anything else was an add-on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        If that wasn't enough, the way Illumi was restricting her liberties more and more also had to be considered. If her right to decide when or where she wanted to go was practically null now, she could only imagine how hard everything would become once she was expecting. A baby would definitely only make things worse for her and her goals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Her heart ached as she stared at her husband, oblivious to the decision she had made by herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        With an uninterested countenance, she tilted her chin up haughtily. Her sorrow was far from leaving her yet. In fact, it only seemed to intensify as she was reminded of the deprivation he was imposing on her. "I'm great."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Walking to the bed, she sat down as she tried to catch the study supplies next to her husband, only for him to take it away from her reach again and place it atop of the bedside table on the other side of the bed. Medea sighed with frustration. "Illumi, I've gotta finish writing my notes down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The last few pages are only a summary of everything you've read previously about the correct form to utilize the Beakbees and how to alter their behavior with sound and fragrances." He said as he got closer to her and leaned against the headboard. "They won't add any new information to your notes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's something I'd like to see by myself." Stated rather harshly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're done for today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I don't read these pages, I won't be finished and that's period."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Illumi glared at her, as if challenging her to keep confronting him, something she was most likely going to do considering how she stared at him through half lidded eyes. However, before Medea could open her mouth to complain, he pulled her into a side-hug. She widened her eyes, surprised by the action,  but closed them soon after (with a quiet sigh that, without a doubt, had been noticed by Illumi) as his perfume involved her like a thick blanket during the winter — warm and calming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Slender and calloused fingers caressed the top of her silvery-white hair, long strands slipping through them as they pressed her face against his hard chest. He placed her on his lap so as to fit her legs between his own, caging her delicately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Damn Illumi and his ability to make her want to forget all of his mistakes freely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That isn't up to you to decide." Now that she was within his reach, within his control, his voice sounded way calmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And is it up to you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, it was I the one to demand the fulfillment of this tasks, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you expect me to do what? Ignore them simply because you came home?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Illumi didn't bat an eye before replying: "Obviously."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Medea groaned and tried to untangle herself from her husband's arms, but he didn't sketch any reaction with her attitude. "I don't know why I still bother to ask!" She hissed. "Let go of me, I'm done with you for tonight!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Furrowing his brows, he still didn't move when she pushed him. Medea, on the other hand, seemed to grow even angrier upon realizing her actions weren't affecting him as she expected. It was like watching a cat attacking a lion, completely useless and pathetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Finally, he sighed. "I know you've been dedicating yourself to understand the subjects I found necessary while I was away and I'm proud of you," Medea cursed herself mentally for relaxing a bit as he ran his fingers on the back of her neck, passing by the spots that always made her melt when he took his time kissing her there. He was doing it on purpose, she knew it. And it was working, "but you avoided contact with the family and didn't even leave this room in the meantime. That isn't the behavior one would expect from a Zoldyck wife."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is kind of ironic considering I've got to tell you every step I take." The acid tone in her voice was still present, although the anger slowly faded into bitterness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Averting her gaze to the canopy, she tried to keep her distance from the soft caress on her neck. Illumi tilted his head to the side, the same usually neutral expression on his face, but with an uncommon gleam in his big black eyes. "Do you dislike my touches?" No reply. "Didn't you miss me when I was away?" No reply. "You're upset." Noted him, as if finally understanding what was making the woman behave in such way. "Is it because you had to stay apart from me for so long?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Medea stared at him, stupefied. Was he being serious? Did he really think the reason why she was upset was because he was out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>five days</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She opened her mouth, but soon shook her head and turned to the wooden canopy once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        If he didn't know the reason behind her stress, then she wouldn't be the one to tell him. Since he was so clever, he should be able to find out the weight of his actions then. That is, if he tried to do it, considering he thought he was right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't accept long contracts again." He fit his face in the curve of her neck, inhaling the perfume profoundly before kissing the soft skin. Medea shivered, but stayed quiet. "Actually, I will have to attend an event that might take a while in York New City soon, but I promise you that I will no longer agree to fulfill long contracts again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She arched an eyebrow. "York New City? What are you gonna do there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Illumi smiled against her skin, proud to obtain a response at last. "Matters that involve my father and I, nothing that you should worry about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Are you preoccupied about us being apart again?" Leaning against the headboard once more, he studied her as he toyed with the ends of her hair. "Don't stress yourself, you'll accompany me this time," Medea's breath got caught in her throat and she turned to her husband immediately, "it would be a nuisance bot to have you by my side."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Her heart raced and she leaned back into her original position, resting against his body. "Are you serious?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Cool." Illumi let out a chuckle, which made Medea frown in confusion. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were acting so feisty before, however as soon as I guaranteed that we'd stay together you calmed down." Medea didn't contradict him about the reason regarding her foul mood. If he wanted to make up for the loss he believed he had caused during those days, it was better to keep quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She wouldn't throw that opportunity out the window. "So what?" She replied, crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't stay away from me either, can you?" There was no teasing in his voice, it was more of a statement than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think you're hot shit, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Placing the cascade of white threads on one of her shoulders, he kissed the exact spot where her golden skin met the wedding necklace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        He whispered something, a single word, low enough that she couldn't understand and kissed her once more, this time even slower. Goosebumps flourished throughout her body at the contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She wanted to ask what it meant, but the gravity with which he had said the unintelligible word made a lump form in her throat. She wasn't brave enough to find out what it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you feeling better?" He asked, finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A little," She confirmed with a yawn, "but I still have a painful twinge behind my eyes and I'm very, very tired."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you handle a family dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Medea grunted. "Illumi, fuck off!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Medea, the family is waiting for you." He insisted, voice more authoritative than before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father would kill me if he could, your mother can't go ten minutes without criticizing me," She listed, her expression completely blank as she stared at him, "Milluki says my taste in waifus is horrible, your great-great-grandfather always seems ready to throw some shameful moment I have committed in my face when he decides to join us... Do you want me to continue, or is that enough?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Illumi frowned softly. "It is just how they behave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A behavior that makes me feel like I'm a damn nuisance on this estate!" She shook her head. "And then there's this fucking headache, and my movements are slower during training, and this fucking, voice, and, I... I'm tired, so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        His gaze softened a bit as he noticed the exhaustion in her tone.    "You are my wife and you are welcome in this house. Never allow yourself to think otherwise, do you hear me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father has made it very clear that…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He might not be exactly... kind to you," Illumi interrupted her calmly, "but my father cannot and will not hurt a Zoldyck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Medea scoffed. "I am not a Zoldyck by blood."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The blood spilled on our wedding night proves otherwise." She didn't answer, but opted to close her eyes and allowed him to nestle her against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to go to dinner tonight." Repeated her. "Please, just this one night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        He took a deep breath and nodded. "All right, just one more tonight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have dinner brought to our room as I shower, and in the meantime you can put away your reading material."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I ate a little before you arrived, I'm not hungry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what are you going to do now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, getting off her husband's lap and stretching out on the large mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose the task of putting away your things has fallen on my hands." Illumi said, voice as airy and distracted as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn right it has." She pulled up the blanket, quickly covering herself, and turned to Illumi. "You messed up my organization, now fix it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        He rolled his eyes, but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        His face was pale, or at least paler than usual, and a few thin blueish veins could be seen clearly across his color-drained cheeks and long neck. Below the large, feline black eyes, purplish dark circles marked the skin, enhancing the reddish tint in the usually white sclera. Medea found it strange, but made no statement about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        The time away seemed to have really affected him. She had never seen him so moribund before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        If she didn't know him better, she would say that perhaps he had agreed not to attend the family dinner precisely because of that, because he knew he was not in one of his best days. But it couldn't be that, he was a strong, resilient man, one of the most physically capable she had ever met. He was a Zoldyck, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Then she noticed as he straightened his posture, trying to find a position in which he felt less discomfort. Tiredness was beginning to take hold of his body after who knows how long he had been awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Her heart fluttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Her poor Illumi was exhausted and would not even admit it to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Her Illumi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Her fingertips touched his, drawing the man's attention to herself. "Illumi…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're tired."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not." He assured, fingers calmly brushing her wavy hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come to bed, you need to sleep." She insisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First bath and dinner, then I'll join you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Medea nodded, not entirely convinced that he would actually follow through with those words. She bit her lower lip, chest beating hard. It was now or never. "I…" She swallowed dryly. "Illumi, I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        He stared back, waiting for her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You what?" He asked in a low, curious tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        Medea shook her head and clutched her pillow tightly. No. She was being sentimental, silly even. She would not be stupid and cruel enough to give Illumi false hope, even if she was still angry with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She couldn't lie about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        She didn't feel anything. She couldn't. "It's nothing." She turned away. "Sweet dreams."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good night, Medea."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>